I Had Always Wanted A Pet!
by Lunarain137
Summary: Amu is a normal girl who isn't used to any male contact because she attends an all girl school but one day after taking home a mysterious blue cat she finds out her little house guest is actually a really pretty boy under a curse!
1. A Chance Encounter

For Amu it was an ordinary day like any other. She was returning home from school when a flash of dark blue caught her eye. She looked again and noticed it was a dark blue cat. The cat had the prettiest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen.

Amu looked around for a possible owner and noticed no one was around. She looked again at the cat who was swishing his tail looking bored. He was too cute and Amu desperately wanted to take him home. She had always wanted a pet but due to certain circum stances (namely her evil-stepmother) she wasn't allowed to have pets. The cat stood up and began walking across the road. Amu couldn't help but follow the cat. _It's to pretty a creature to leave out here on the street I'll take him home anyway who cares what _she_ thinks!_

Amu dove to catch him but he darted out of the way. She tried again and he merely jumped on her head and behind her.

"Hey I'm just trying to Help you!" She yelled falling on to the side walk face first. The cat looked at her with an amused smile and walked out into the road again. Amu rubbed her nose and stood up and picked up her bag. The sound of a fast approaching car caught Amu's attention. The cat also noticed this and froze in place.

Without really thinking it through Amu dove for the cat and rolled out of the way just as the car passed by. Surprised by her sudden action the cat tried to struggle from her grip and scratched her left cheek.

"You can fuss all you want but I'm not letting you go. You almost got hit by a car so I'm taking you home to make sure your ok after we'll decide on your situation." Amu said sternly.

The cat stopped and let out a small exasperated meow as of to agree. Satisfied Amu opened her bag and put the cat on top of her jacket and closed the top with just enough room for him to pop out his head.

Amu carefully walked home. It was only a block away but if Amu was late she knew she'd get a lecture so she quickened her pace as much as she could when she almost ran into her stepsister Saiya. Saiya hates animals as much as her mother So Amu quickly closed the rest of the bag.

"HoHoHo it's about time you got here Amu!" She flashed her newly manicured nails at Amu, "And since a can't very well ruin my perfect manicure I command you to open the door for me."

Amu grumbled and pulled out her keys, _She's been standing here this whole time hasn't she?_ Amu opened the door and walked in and shut the door before Saiya entered.

"Amu open this door right now" Saiya screamed through the door.

"You have key's don't you? Open it for yourself." Amu said in a cool manner.

Saiya let out a loud ear piercing scream, The cat moved trying to get away from the sound.

Amu noticed the movement in her bag.

"Sorry for my step-sister she's a but of a spoiled brat."

"No kidding."

Amu stopped in her tracks and looked around "What?"

The cat simply responded "Meow"

"Oh…. I must be hearing things." _I could have sworn I heard somebody speak. _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hi low This is my new story I hope you all like it and if I get three reviews I'll put up chapter 2 today as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

Well Tah tah!


	2. Conversations

Well Actually I was gonna put Chapter 2 up anyway cause it's part of the beginning. So about this story last night when I was trying to write the next chapter for Cat trouble! I stumbled on an old folder called "I had Always wanted a pet" it was an original Idea I had for a comic I wrote a while back but I never did anything with it and so I read through it and though this would be perfect for an Amuto fic! So that's why were here

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Amu carefully placed the bag on her bed and was about to open it when Saiya burst in slamming the door to the wall causing both of them to jump.

"I'm telling mother on you!" She yelled Amu quickly spun around, "I'm so scared." She said sarcastically and pushed Saiya out, "and would you mind not being so loud!"

"It's my house I'll be as loud as I want!" Saiya stubbornly leaned against Amu's push Amu got angry and with great force pushed Saiya out of her room, "It's not your house it's my dad's" Amu shut the door and stormed over to her bed and carefully opened the bag. The cat jumped out of the bag and shook his head. He hopped to her pillow and curled up on it. There was a distant sound of a door slamming Amu guessed it was Saiya. She Sighed and turned around to change out of her uniform.

"What an Annoying girl. It's hard to imagine she's related to a cute girl like you."

Amu laughed, "Well she's not related by bl-…" Amu stopped and realized that someone really was talking she spun around to see the cat Still laying down his tail flicking back and forth. Amu got into a karate stance, "Who are you? And don't try anything I know self defense!" _I actually don't but he doesn't know that_

"Don't know what use that is, I guess you are just a typical human after all."

Amu looked around frantically it sounded like the person was right in front of her but she couldn't see anybody.

"Wh-what are you? A g-g-ghost." Amu stuttered really wanting to run away.

"I'm sleepy, I'm going to take a nap so please be quiet and try not to be like that annoying girl I'd appreciate it."

Amu serched around the room and no one was there except for the cat, _It couldn't be_

"Amu Saiya I'm home."

Amu completely forgot about the voice and joyfully ran out of her room into her father's arms.

"Welcome home dad! How was your day?" Amu said after her dad released her from a bear hug.

"It was completely busy the clinic was very full today." He mused while putting his jacket in the coat closet. Amu beckoned her father to lean closer, "I may have another patient for you."

He scratched his head nervously, "Amu, don't tell me you've brought home a stray you know Ren-san isn't too fond of Animals."

"Yet you love them!" Amu cried, "I still don't see what you see in her."

"It's something you're too young to understand yet."

"Hello I'm thirteen I'm not a kid any more!" Amu protested.

"Really but you where just four yesterday!" He laughed. Amu smiled and laughed too. But their laughter was interrupted by a high pitched voice, "Tsumugu-san! Amu locked me out of the house again!."

"Amu, can't you two at least try and behave?" Tsumugu sighed.

"She was standing out side the door before I was even home and plus she has keys of her own."

Saiya glared at her and the two were close to fighting when Tsumugu pulled them apart, "All right now you two. Amu is right Saiya you need to be more independent Amu can't always unlock the door for you."

Saiya stomped her foot on the floor and stormed out into the living room.

"same as always." Tsumugu sigh.

"Well I guess I'll go hang out in my room unless you need some help with dinner?" Tsumugu patted her head, "I would love your help Amu."

Amu beamed, _I was hoping he was going to say that I love cooking!_

Amu skipped merrily to the kitchen Tsumugu turned to Saiya, "Do you want to help us Saiya-chan."

"No cooking is _not_ my thing." She said lazily changing the channel.

"Okay then."

Tsumugu went to the kitchen. Amu happily helped her father with preparing the dishes and soon the whole house was filled with a delicious aroma.

Without notice the Cat watched the scene. He flicked his tail and sniffed the air. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent, non-rodent, meal. Fatigue swept over him and he unsteadily walked back to the room. He didn't even make it to the bed just one of the cushion seats the girl had next to her table. He collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

He was in an oat field in the distant past in his dream he saw the face of someone dear to him her blonde hair flowing in the wind, her violet eyes gazing at him adoringly. Suddenly the scene changed She was being taken away and there was nothing he could do about it he reached out his hand but his hand turned into a paw. She cried out his name and reached out for him but suddenly she disappeared.

"Utau!" He sat up panting and looked around him. He was in the girly room of the girl who took him home.

"Saiya turned down the T.V.!" Amu entered and closed the door behind her. He looked up at her and she smiled and placed a plate filled with lot's of delicious looking foods on it.

"I'm glad you're awake I brought you food." She petted my head and pushed the plate toward him. He sniffed it and dove in eagerly eating the dish.

"I bet you were hungry huh lil' guy." Amu paused, "You are a guy right."

He ignored her and finished the food.

"Wow your already done you were hungry huh?" Amu produced another dish that held water and a largish flat cushion, "I also brought you some water and a place to sleep. I'm sorry I don't have a litter box for you just yet."

She laughed and scratched her head, "I guess we'll have to figure out something for you then."

"I'll just tell you when I need to go and you can let me out." He said looking at her straight in the face.

"That would be-…." She stopped and straed straight at him with an utter look of shock on her face, "OMG You Just talked!"

He grunted, "I've been talking this whole time Amu." She scooted farther away from me.

"I-it knows my name." She said cornering her self as her approached her, "I'm not an it I'm a he and the name's Ikuto. I obviously can understand you and everyone around you so I learned your name earlier."

"Oh!" Amu's entire demeanor changed, "I get that. So you can talk and understand me."

"Duh." Ikuto said flicking his tail a slight smirk on his face.

"Wow my dad's a vet and I have never heard of this!" Amu said staring at Ikuto carefully.

"I maybe the only one who can It's a long story and I don't feel like telling you so don't ask me."

Amu shook her head, "Okay, but it's still a little weird for me all this time I was treating you like a cat!"

Ikuto stood up and jumped on her bed and curled up, "I am a cat."

"Oh… yeah…. Right….." Amu sighed.

Ikuto looked at the window then back at Amu, "Shouldn't you be in bed."

"Nah it's still early and I have a ton of homework I need to finish…. Hey what are you doing in my bed anyway!?" Amu yelled getting right in Ikuto's face.

"I'm going to bed the one you gave me is too small. I'm fine with it just as long as your not a rough sleeper." He purred teasingly.

"Okay I guess…" _He's just a cat any way._ Amu walked to her desk and opened her text book and almost cried when she saw the large assignment she had to do.

"Awe this'll take all night!" Amu whined. Ikuto smirked and went to sleep.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Well that's chapter 2! I hope your guys liked it!

Special thanks!

Sylvanicara (1st review)

autoamuikutosydney (Favorite Story; Favorite Author; Author Alert; Story Alert; and review)

cOnFiRmEd InSaNiTy ( Review)

Gothicelfs (Review)


	3. Suprise

Wow I feel loved LOL jk but I'm glad this story is a hit! And since you all are being such awesome readers I'll reward you with a third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Amu worked diligently into the wee hours of the night. When she finally finished her eyes were blurry from staring at the paper so long. She rubbed her eyes and walked to her Armoire and changed into her Pajamas.

"I'm sleepy." She yawned and went to get on her bed but tripped on a large object and landed right on top of it. She woke up completely and saw that it was a boy a very large very real very pretty boy with dark navy colored hair and a peaceful angelic face wearing a black jean jacket and dark blue jeans. She flew off of him but tripped on his foot and fell back causing a rather loud "thud" He stirred and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Good morning."

His eyes were the same sapphire blue as Ikuto's but he was a boy! Amu ran over to the bed to grab Ikuto and noticed he wasn't there.

"Ikuto! Where are you!?" Amu panicked and turned to the blue haired boy who was sitting there amused, "Are you still asleep Amu? I'm right here."

Amu froze, "Y-you can't be you're a human, Ikuto's a cat!"

Realization dawned in his face and he looked at the mirror then back to Amu, "Oh crap."

Amu darted out of her room and to her balcony. He followed her and grabbed her arm before she hurt herself, "Amu it's me!"

They both slipped and he fell on top of her looking at her seriously. A blushed crept up on Amu's face as she gazed into the eyes of the boy. She wanted to scream for help but there was something about his eyes that made her stop, "Amu, I am Ikuto."

"I believe you." She whispered. He smirked and helped her up.

"I guess I owe you an explanation huh?"

"It would be nice." Amu sighed. They both walked in the room. Amu sat next to Ikuto on her bed.

"Well you see I change back to my original form at night, when the sun goes down. A long time ago I was cursed by a witch to be a cat forever or until I could find the person who could change me back. At first I though it was you but then again why would it be such a weird girl."

Amu turned beat red, "I'm not weird!"

"You take in a stray cat that talks who turns human at night and you're completely fine about it of course you're weird." He smirked and pinned Amu down on the bed, "But then again it's kind of cute."

Amu turned beat red as his face came closer to her's she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for something to happen but suddenly she heard a muffled laugh. She opened her eyes and Ikuto was off of her, laughing.

"Wh-what's so funny." She demanded.

"Y-your face it was priceless." He laughed harder, "You're fun to tease."

She blushed again and picked him up by his collar and threw him off the bed, "Hey what was that for?"

She glared at him, "I'm a rough sleeper." She turned off the light and pulled her quilt over her head, "Sleep on the floor."

He half smiled and relaxed on the large flat pillow relaxing in the silence.

"Hey."

He looked at the bed, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna help you find that person." Amu said softly.

"It's not something you need to get involved in." Ikuto said lazily

"Who says?" Amu leaned over her bed side to stare at him, "Plus I am already involved I know about you don't I? Besides a human could cover more ground than a cat."

Ikuto smirked, "Who says?"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Well that's it for today. I'm very happy my story is doing well please keep on reading and reviewing

Special thanks to:

Sylvanicara (Favorite Story; Story Alert; Review)

Amutoamuikutosydney (Review)

Yami Niwa (Favorite Story)

DarkDeepWater129 (Review)

xxxUtauloverxxx (Favorite Story; Review)

seirraphantom (Favorite Story; Review)


	4. Code Blue

Hi Low! Guess what I'm back! And with another chapter I'm going to try and make this one longer and the more of the Shugo Chara cast is coming up! I am so grateful to everybody you guys are awesome and you inspire me to write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Daylight crept in through the window. Amu slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the bright day outside. Yesterday seemed like a dream a weird yet oddly refreshing dream. Amu turned her gaze to the floor on his cushion Ikuto was sleeping peacefully and was a cat not the Beautiful boy she'd thought she'd seen.

"Thank goodness." She mused and pet Ikuto's head _Maybe all of that was just a dream _She got up and started walking to her armoire.

"About time you got up, Amu."

Amu froze and spun around Ikuto was sitting up on the pillow stretching. _So it wasn't a dream after all he really talks he's really a boy!_

Amu blushed and withered to the floor. Ikuto poked her face with his tail, "Oi Amu, are you still asleep?"

"I feel like it." Amu sighed.

"Amu, Saiya, it's almost time for school I hope you're ready." Tsumugu yelled from the hall.

"Right I'm coming." Amu called back and Pulled her school uniform from her armoire and began to take off her shirt when something dawned on her. She stopped and turned toward Ikuto, "Umm Would you mind not looking?"

Ikuto nodded and turned toward her bed. She quickly got into her uniform. A red plaid skirt and a white shirt and black over jacket. (Her usual uniform)

She turned around to see Ikuto still facing the wall. She smiled and grabbed him and put him in a larger version of her bag, "Here, it should be more comfortable in here than my other bag."

"Why am I in a bag in the first place?" Ikuto purred looking at Amu through the top.

"Well I think we should start our search for that person at school you will be able to check things out through this bag." Amu explained as she secured her books in the bag's other pocket.

Ikuto thought for a while then shook his head, "I don't think it's a good Idea."

"Well it's worth a shot that way we can get a little searching done in the day." She slung the bag over her shoulder.

"It's too risky we'll get caught."

Amu sighed and walked out of her room, "Don't be a scardy cat it'll work trust me!"

Ikuto looked up to Amu her face confident and determined he sighed, _I can't say no to that face but I still have a bad feeling_

Amu carefully descended the stairs and said good bye to her father and left the house. As soon as they were a little ways down the road and Amu was sure no one was around she let Ikuto out of the Bag. (LOL cat out of the bag)

They walked together in a short silence. Ikuto noticed he was having a slightly hard time keeping up with her and had to pace a little quicker, _maybe she was right about the whole human thing_

"You're walking too fast." Ikuto whined.

"Sorry but we'll be late if I don't I'm already on Academic suspension." Amu groaned.

"Do you always walk to school?" Ikuto asked finally jumping on her shoulder.

"Yeah, My dad has to work so he can't take me and me and my Step-mom don't exactly get along so she never bother's to give me a ride."

"If she's anything like your step sister I can see why." Ikuto mused feeling quite comfortable on her shoulder.

"Yeah Saiya is a big reason we don't, because Saiya and I are always fighting. She dotes on Saiya a lot." Amu laughed.

"Where's your real mom?" Ikuto asked. Amu became quiet and a small sad half smile crossed her face, "She died when I was Four and when I was six my dad was re-married to Ren-san."

"So you're Cinderella in a sense. But what does she have against animals?" Ikuto purred Amu could feel the motion of his tail flicking back and fourth.

"She absolutely hates them and to tell the truth I don't really know why. She made me get rid of my last pet." Amu folded her arms with a pout present on her face.

"She is evil, I don't like her already." His ears perked as he realized something, "Hey how come I haven't seen her yet?"

"She's in south America taking a 'Vacation' at my dad's expense." Amu growled. Ikuto stayed quiet for a while.

"What about you?" Ikuto mused.

"What about me?" Amu replied coolly.

"What made you save me yesterday?"

Amu smiled warmly, "Unlike her I love animals. I had already decided I was going to take you home you were the cutest cat I had ever seen not to mention those gem like blue eyes of yours really allured me."

Ikuto blushed and the silence resumed.

"Hey can you guess how long it's been since I've seen a boy?" Amu laughed.

"I don't know a day?" _weird girl_

"Well with the exception of you I haven't seen a guy since pre-school." Ikuto's tail stopped flicking and he curved around to look at Amu in the eyes, "It's true I go to an all girls school. Ren-san's big Idea. She convinced my father that I shouldn't have any male contact until I move out of the house."

"And why is that?" Ikuto purred.

"I have not a clue."

"Then how will you act when you do come across someone of the opposite gender?" Ikuto said mostly to himself.

"I met you didn't I?" Amu laughed

"I'm a cat so it doesn't exactly count."

"Sure-sure" Amu looked toward a large elegant looking building, "We're here jump in."

Ikuto slid in the bag and laid down on the bag's cushion. Amu approached a class room and pulled a book out of her bag and opened it and slid in the door.

She tried to creep to her desk when she heard a pair of black stiletto's tapping in front of her. She slowly lowered the book down and saw a very angry teacher.

"Good Morning, Sanjyo-sensei." Amu said placing her book on her desk.

"Late again aren't we Hinamori-san? Honestly do we need to phone your parent's," She towered over Amu and Amu leaned back as her teacher yelled her, "You've been late everyday since the semester began! No let me correct that YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!"

"Well at least it's consistent." Amu laughed nervously. Sanjyo-sensei glared at her and pointed to her desk with the ruler, "In your seat Hinamori-san."

Amu quickly sat down and without thinking she dropped the bag to the floor. It fell hard and the books fell on top of Ikuto and he let out a very loud "Ow!"

Everyone in the class room froze. Sanjyo-sensei quickly raced past the desks and hit a small black button on the wall. A disembodied voice echoed the room, "This is the office."

"Lock down, There is a code blue," all the girls in the class blushed and looked around quickly, "A boy is in the school, I repeat a boy is in the school."

An alarm went off and bars quickly covered the windows and a siren echoed through the school. Amu panicked and looked at her bag to check on Ikuto and didn't see him. She got on the floor and started looking around, "Ikuto, Ikuto where are you."

She crawled around until she was facing two big black stilettos, "Hinamori-san just what are you doing at a time like this?"

"Heh, dropped my pencil." Amu smiled warily.

"Really" Sanjyo-sensei leaned right in Amu's face with scary look on her own face, "And I suppose you're pencil's name is Ikuto?"

"Uhh."

Sanjyo-sensei grabbed Amu's arm and began dragging her to the office, "You're coming with me young lady."

Ikuto heard this and crawled out of the bag. He saw Amu being dragged out and knew he was somewhat at fault for it so he followed behind them. They stopped in front a pair of large double doors.

Sanjyo-sensei walked in an Amu sat on the seats right next to the door. Ikuto jumped on the seat next to Amu and Amu hugged him, "Ikuto you're all right I was so worried!"

He let go of him then flicked him on the nose. He rubbed it, "What was that for?"

"For making me worry! Where did you go?" Amu asked sternly

"You're books fell on top of me." Ikuto said still rubbing his nose.

"Oh" Amu laughed, "So I messed up" She scratched the back of her head nervously and sweatdropped.

"I knew coming to this school was a bad Idea." Ikuto purred.

"Well at least now we know…."

The door opened and Ikuto quickly ran in unnoticed. Amu entered the room and other than Sanjyo-sensei there was a tall kind looking man with light brown hair and soft lavender eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Amu-chan. Yukari-san I can take it from here." He said softly

"Alright." Sanjyo-sensei said walking out, 'But I still say we need to contact her parents."

"I'll consider it." She nodded and walked out the sound of her heels disappearing behind the door.

"So we're in big trouble this time aren't we Amu-chan?" He said with an amused smile on his face.

"I guess but really it's all a misunderstanding."

He smiled, "Then I would appreciate it if you would clear it up for me. Bringing a boy to school is a serious misdemeanor in this school considering it is "an all girl's" school it would cause a lot of ruckus."

"Okay Tsubasa-san" Amu sighed and nodded to Ikuto, "It's okay Ikuto come here."

Ikuto was unsure about what was going on but he climbed on the desk and meowed, "This is the "boy" that went "ow" in class. His name is Ikuto."

"Why he's a handsome little fella," Tsubasa chimed while he scratched Ikuto's head, "Where did you get him?"

"On my way home from school yesterday," She said embarrassed, "I saw him and saved him when he almost became road-kill."

Ikuto perked up his ears and looked at Amu in the face. He noticed a faint scar that he had put on her face that day. He went up to her and licked her face as an apology.

"W-well h-he" Amu blushed profoundly and stuttered so badly she couldn't get a word out.

Tsubasa laughed, "Well then he can stay in my office and I'll clear up the "Misunderstanding". Just don't forget him at the end of the day"

"Really" Amu picked up Ikuto as she stood up, "Thank you Tsubasa-san."

"Don't mention it!" He smiled.

Amu placed Ikuto on the desk, "Tsubasa-san is a trust worthy person just stay here and relax and I'll come for you at the end of the day."

Ikuto nodded and watched Amu leave the office.

"That girl really is something," Tusbasa mused, "She takes care of her self most of the time and when she first came in here begged me not to call her parent's so she doesn't cause her father stress." He petted Ikuto's head once more, "But then again I'm worried if she get's in too much trouble and tries to get out by herself I wonder if she'll be okay. You'll look out for her for me okay?"

"Meow" _Of course_

Tubasa turned to a beige box and pressed a button that said "All call"

"Attention code blue was a false alarm return to class as scheduled." He lifted his hand off the button, "Now for another matter, you defiantly caused a lot of trouble that will cause me some extra paper work so I think you need to earn your stay eh? Ikuto-kun?"

Before Ikuto could get away Tusbasa already had him in hand and was carrying him to another room. _What is the world is this guy going to do to me!?_

Ikuto caught a glance of something small and frilly and struggled even more to get away, _No way in hell!_

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Oh I wonder what Tusbasa-kun has in store for Ikuto-kun Mwahahahahahahah LOLjk

But it's really funny, look forward to it!

Special thanks to:

Sylvanicara (review)

Amutoamuikutosydney (review)

cOnFiRmEd InSaNiTy (Story Alert; Favorite Story; Review)

fanidiot (Favorite Story; Review)

XSaluri-chanX (Favorite Story; Review)

Chocolistic (Story Alert)

Sierraphantom (Review)

EmikoHoshiko (Favorite Author; Favorite Story; reviews Chp2&3)

Thank you all!


	5. Kitty Cosplay

Hi Low peeps! Some of you have pretty much already guessed what's in store for poor Ikuto-kun LOL But there's more fun to be had in this chapter three of Amu's friends enter the ring and are coming to cause a lot of difficulties for Ikuto and Amu. But it's going to be a ton of fun guaranteed!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Amu sighed in relief. She was glad Tsubasa-san was such a good person. Sanjyo-sensei looked at Amu suspiciously as she re-entered the class room but then turned her attention to the black board. Amu settled in her seat when she was poked in the shoulder.

"Amu-chii what was that all about?" Asked a baby faced brunette in pig tails.

"Not now Yaya. I'll tell everyone at lunch."

Yaya huffed but settled back into her seat. The class was quiet for a little while. Amu was carefully taking notes as Sanjyo-sensei lectured on about several events that occurred 500 years ago, "Some say that the Disappearance of the Tsukiyomi family was because of a curse but no one is completely sure…."

For some reason the story had Amu captivated until a large eraser hit her in the back of the head. She turned to Yaya who pointed to an elegant purple haired girl smiling innocently waving at Amu.

Amu waved back nervously. The girl mouthed "What happened?"

Amu also mouthed, "I'll tell everyone at Lunch!"

The day passed by slowly and each of the girls watched the clock anxiously. Amu began to get bored and wondered how long was left until winter break. When it came around she could help Ikuto more but now she was stuck in class. _It's Friday isn't it? Maybe tonight Ikuto and I could search down town……_ Amu though about that then blushed, _If we did it would be like a date!_

Yaya saw the bright red line on Amu's cheeks and wondered what was going on to make her blush like that. She smirked mischievously, _Maybe this'll be fun_

The Bell rang and Amu was still lost in a day dream. Yaya and Nadeshiko grabbed Amu's arms and dragged her out of the class room and their friend Rima a small really cute blonde girl came around the corner.

"What are you all doing?" Rima asked flatly noticing Amu's lost in translation expression.

"Remember that code blue from this morning? It was Amu-chii." Yaya chirped

"You brought a boy to school Amu?" Rima asked politely.

Amu snapped out of her day dream and shook her head vigorously, "No I di-"

"Don't lie Amu-chii I saw you blushing in class." Yaya teased which made Amu blush more. "You can tell us anything!" The evil look in Yaya's eyes said differently.

"So it is a boy Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked. They all pressed Amu into a corner, "NONONONONONONOO! It's not a boy I got a new pet!"

They all backed off with a confused look on their faces. Nadeshiko shook her head disapprovingly, "Amu-chan we all know the circumstances but to stoop that low."

"Tsk. Tsk. Amu-chii!"

"Amu I'm disappointed."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!" Amu's face was beat red and their hair blew back as she yelled at them. They all had a look of utter shock on their face but then they all snickered, "Calm down Amu. We were just teasing you."

"Oh" Amu's face went flat and she looked into space blankly.

"So tell us about this new pet Amu-chan." Nadeshiko asked sweetly patting Amu's back as an apology.

"Yeah! I thought Amu-chii couldn't have pets."

"Evil stepmother." Rima added.

"Dad or Ren-san don't know about him yet." Amu sighed

"So it's a "he" Maybe we weren't so far off from the truth." Yaya snickered.

Amu twitched knowing very well what Yaya was thinking, _She's probably imagining me having a boy hidden in my room with a leash and collar…. Well considering the circumstance that's not too far from the truth… but how can I tell them that my new pet cat is actually a really pretty boy under a curse!_

"Amu-chii you're making that face again…" Yaya pointed out. Bluntly. Amu grunted then a little light bulb popped over her head.

"Oh yeah guys do you mind swinging by the office with me."

"Sure Did Tsuba-sama ask you to come by?"

Amu shook her head, "No but I have to check on something."

All three of their faces had a suspiciously satisfied grin that Amu didn't trust. She spun on her heel and headed for the office.

When Amu opened the double doors she was greeted by a blur of navy blue headed for her. Amy caught Ikuto who scrambled on her shoulders and hid in her hair.

"What happened?" Amu asked Ikuto noting the slightly alarmed look on his face.

"Ah sorry that's my fault!" Tsubasa came from behind his private room, "He was so cute I couldn't help but put him in a few little outfits." he said smiling while holding up a little sailor outfit that was shredded to pieces. Amu laughed, "Cat's hate that especially males!"

"But these pictures will make me a small fortune off the "Cute Animal Photos Auction" online." Tsubasa smiled. Everybody sweat dropped.

Amu felt Ikuto leave her shoulders and saw Yaya lift him over her head, "This is your big secret Amu-chii?"

"You don't have to sound so disappointed Yaya." Amu said flatly, taking Ikuto from Yaya but Yaya pulled back. Ikuto Meowed in Annoyance, _Help me!_

"Well he is a little cutie." Nadeshiko mused as she mercifully pulled Ikuto away from Amu and Yaya and placed him on the desk.

"Well Amu's deprived she can't help it." Rima commented nodding in agreement with Nadeshiko.

Ikuto looked at them curiously and hopped on Amu's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "What are they talking about?"

Amu blushed and twisted her jacket in her hands, "I can't it's too embarrassing."

"Oi Amu-chii is the little guy egging you on?" Yaya said as she poked Amu in the ribs. Amu and Ikuto blushed. He understood what they were saying. _That girl has a sick, sick mind! But if It was at night it wouldn't be too bad…. Wait what am I thinking I can't get distracted I have to keep up my search for Utau!_

The bell rang and Yaya whined, "Ah! No fair!"

"You four better get to class don't worry Amu I'll look out for Ikuto-kun." Tsubasa smiled and waved as the girls left the office. He turned to Ikuto, "Now don't think were done yet…. You still have to pay me back for all the trouble and the three outfits you shredded." Tsubasa held up a little baby outfit and Ikuto gulped loudly.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Heheh, Poor Ikuto-kun but don't worry his torture is almost over. Remember I pre wrote this story but It's still fun to tease Ikuto a little bit ^-^. Oh and another note is Nade and Nagi are actually twins in this fic to clear up any ideas or confusion that Nagi is a boy secretly attending an all girls school…. Come to think of it that would have been fun…. Oh well! So until the next chapter I bid thee adieu!

Special Thanks:

Emmoria (Story Alert)

Strawberriesatmidnight13 (Favorite Story; Story Alert; Review)

Amutoamuikutosydney (Review)

Sylvanicara (Review)

VeronicaMarie (Story Alert)

Moonless X Angel (Story Alert; Author Alert; Favorite Story; Favorite Author; Reviews Ch1,2,3,&4)

Silverdragon98 (Favorite Story)

xxxUtauloverxxx (Review)

sasorisfavpuppet (Favorite Story)

Thanks very much! 


	6. Sleepover

Hi Sorry It's a little later than usual just been off and on the comp heh….U… Well any way I hope you enjoy this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

As soon as the final bell rang Amu was already out of her class headed for the main office with Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko at her heels. Amu ran in Tsubasa's office and noticed it was unusually quiet. They all walked to the private room and opened the door all four girls couldn't help but burst out laughing. Amu noticed the humiliated look on Ikuto's face and made her self stop laughing and bent down to take off the Baby outfit he as stuck in. After he was free Ikuto hopped on her shoulder and whispered, "We are _never_ doing this again!"

Amu nodded and waved to Tsubasa who was reviewing his work, "Thanks so much Tsubasa-san. We're going now."

"Bye Tsuba-sama!" Yaya chimed.

"We'll see you on Monday."

"Good day."

Ikuto slipped in the bag and curled up happy to be safe with Amu again.

Amu walked out of the school and headed down the road to her house she noticed the other three following behind her. She turned around to them with a confused look on her face.

"Amu-chii you didn't forget did you?" Yaya scolded.

"It's Friday Amu, its sleep over night." Rima said dryly

"It's your turn to host." Nadeshiko added. Amu stared at them with a shocked look on her face. _I completely forgot about that what if they find out the truth about Ikuto and freak out or maybe they will make him do dirty things .Ikuto already had a day with Tsubasa-san I can't imagine what his night will be like with these three._

Yaya waved her hand in front of Amu's face, "Earth to Amu-chii!"

"Huh?" Amu said snapping out of it.

"Amu your sweating is there something going on?" Rima asked with a suspicious look in her eye. Amu shook her head, "N-no just I feel bad for forgetting!" _What am I going to do?_

"Okay it's no big you always forget Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said walking to Amu's right, "Plus we have to help you with Ikuto."

Amu gulped and laughed nervously. The rest of the walk Amu was quiet while Nadeshiko and Yaya chatted about something and Rima walked quietly besides Amu.

When they got the house, Amu noticed that her dad's car was in the drive way. _Eh? He's home early_

Amu and the rest walked in to the delicious aroma of baked lasagna.

"Mm! Tsugu-tan's baked lasagna!" Yaya sang, "Hey Tsugu-tan, guess who's here!"

Tsumugu leaned out of the Kitchen, "Yaya-Chan, Rima-Chan, Nadeshiko-chan, Amu-chan! Welcome girls dinners already in the oven so you guys just settle in Amu's room and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay!" They chorsed. Ikuto lifted his head out of Amu's bag and settled on her shoulder. Tsumugu saw him and, before either Amu or anyone else could react, had Ikuto on the table, "So this is the patient you wanted me to look over." Tsumugu carefully looked at Ikuto making sure everything was there Ikuto seemed a little uncomfortable but didn't really do anything but sit and bear it.

"Uhh Dad I'm sure he's fine… ummm…."

"Yeah he's perfectly fine!" Tsumugu said handing Ikuto back Amu. Amu petted ikuto and looked at her dad with a pleading Look on her face, "Can I keep him?"

Tsumugu scratched the back of his head, "Well someone has to be looking for him Amu-chan and even if no one is we have to talk to Ren-san about it."

Amu sighed, "Okay."

Nadeshiko looked around, "I just noticed where is Yamabuki-san?"

"Yeah I just noticed Saiya hasn't come and annoyed us yet." Rima pointed out. Tsumugu sweatdropped, "Uh Well she went to a sleep over at one of her friends for the weekend. So you four …er, Five can have a bickering free night. You can actually enjoy your Friday night."

Amu sighed again and absently petted Ikuto's ears, _I would have enjoyed it more on a late night date with Ikuto…. Wait what am I thinking he's a cat!_ Ikuto purred happily as Amu continued to scratch his ears.

"Awe, Well I guess we have to have a prank free night _once_ In a while." Yaya sighed shrugging her shoulders as if she were being a martyr. Rima and Nadeshiko nodded in agreement Amu just sweat dropped, _sometimes they scare me_

Amu stopped scratching Ikuto's ears and he meowed in protest_ Hey! I liked that!_ He hopped on her shoulder and bit her ear, "Ouch!"

"I guess he's hungry I'll make him a plate too," He walked in the kitchen, "By the way how was school?"

Yaya was the first to Answer, "It was a blast Amu-ch-"

Rima and Amu covered her mouth and dragged her down.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh Uh, Tsubasa-san was gracious enough to Kitty-sit for us." Nadeshiko finally said.

"Oh that was nice of him, He really is a good person but I Have to protest on his fetish with the "Cute Animal Photo Auctions" It's not healthy"

Ikuto meowed, _No kidding_

Amu laughed nervously, "Well I guess we'll settle in my room now thanks dad"

Nadeshiko grabbed Yaya's legs and they dragged her to Amu's room.

"You five be good okay?"

"Of course!"

They shut the door and dropped Yaya down on the floor, "That was close."

"Sorry Amu-chii I got carried away heh." Yaya said nervously.

"Well what shall we do now?" Nadeshiko asked gliding to a seat cushion.

"Well How about we start our homework instead of putting it off until the last minute." Amu said as she let Ikuto down on the floor. Yaya and Rima ignored her and began reading Manga.

"Hey!"

"Awe but Amu-chii that's so boring!" Yaya whined.

"It is kind of the reason we have these sleepovers." Nadeshiko pointed out. Yaya and Rima pouted but still took out their books.

Amu pulled out her history notes from earlier, "Okay we have to choose one of the events we talked about in class and write a three page essay on it. What about you Rima?"

"The same, I think the entire school is doing this." Rima said flatly.

"Well what should we do?" Amu said rereading the notes then something caught her eye, the story about the disappearance of an entire royal family the Tsukiyomis. She remembered Sanjyo-sensei saying that the old legend said there was a curse or something. She didn't catch the rest because everyone was bugging her about the code blue.

"Hey does anybody have the rest of the notes on the Tsukiyomi family?"

They all looked at her blankly.

"None of you do!?" Amu stated bewildered.

"Well I was trying to talk to you at the time." Nadeshiko laughed.

"Yaya didn't take any notes."

"I fell asleep in class."

Amu sweat dropped, "Great."

"We could do some research on it later lets do a prank call!" Yaya whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number. Ikuto jumped on Amu's shoulder with a troubled look on his face, _Tsukiyomi? Why does that sound familiar?_

The phone rang and Yaya gave it to Nadeshiko and whispered something to her. A loud high pitched shrill voice answered on the other line, "Hello? Who calls me the fabulous Saiya Yamabuki."

"Hello," Nadeshiko was impressively impersonating her brother Nagihiko, "This is Nagihiko from the Seiyo Boy's school basket ball team My friend Kukai Souma from the Soccer team really likes you and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with him this Saturday night,"

Amu, Yaya, and even Rima were muffling laughter. They had never met Nagihiko or Kukai except for Nadeshiko so they really didn't know too much about them but it didn't stop them from using them to prank call Saiya who was madly obsessed with Kukai but too proud to ever agree to a date.

"Well if it was not for my large list I would go out with Souma-senpi but unfourt-"

Nadeshiko coved the receiver and everyone burst out laughing Ikuto fell off of Amu's shoulder but landed on his feet he looked at the four giggling girls and wondered why they were so… well, giggly he pushed Amu's forehead with his paw, "hey Amu what's so funny?"

It grew quiet and all you could hear was Saiya's rambling voice in the background. Nadeshiko shut the phone and all three of them stared at Ikuto bewildered, "D-did Ikuto just speak…?"

Amu shot up and panicked not knowing what to say all of a sudden Nadeshiko, Rima, and Yaya let out a scream and grabbed Amu and ran out of Amu's room shutting it and holding the door closed, "Amu where did you get that cat!?"

"Off the street but let me explain!"

"Wha! Scary monster!" Yaya screamed.

"Amu you should really not pick up stray anything!" Rima scolded.

Ikuto heard all this and his ears dropped the thing that hurt the most was the "Monster" comment from Yaya. For as long as he could remember because of what he was he was called monster or demon and chased away with a broom stick or a pitch fork. Up until recently he hadn't heard that, but now it opened old wounds from the past, _Maybe Amu thought I was a monster when I first spoke to her too,_

"Wait a minute guys! Ikuto is not a monster. He's just a poor cat under a curse!" Amu explained the situation without letting them know he was actually a human and somehow they all understood.

"Geeze Amu-chii, why didn't you just tell us before?" Yaya said in a bored voice.

"It was his secret." Amu protested.

They walked back in and all of them petted his head, "Sorry Ikuto about earlier we can keep secret's too."

Ikuto smirked and nodded and jumped on Amu's shoulder. "Well it's a relief not having to keep quiet around you anymore. It was annoying."

They froze and stayed shocked. Nadeshiko was the first to break the silence and just chuckled nervously, "Its going to be a little weird getting used to that."

"Defiantly." Yaya and Rima Chorused.

"Dinner!" Tsumugu sang as he entered the room, "Well what was that scream about just now?"

"Well…. We saw a spider but Ikuto caught it." Rima lied.

"Oh yeah spiders," Tsumugu shuddered, "maybe having a cat around isn't such a bad idea after all."

He left the food on the table. Five plates with a large slab of Lasagna right in the middle with garlic bread and a salad, Tsumugu really knew how to cook. Everybody preoccupied them selves with the food that no one noticed the sun going down over the horizon that is until….

"Amu, pass the garlic bread."

"Sure Ikuto." She handed him the plate still happily munching on her own garlic bread. It took her a couple of seconds of silence before she realized that she was staring at Ikuto's pale porcelain skin.

"ACK!"

"Oh so we _were_ right." Rima mused the other's weren't really all that shocked but they had a smug look on their faces. Amu gulped, _I knew it…_

Ikuto looked around oblivious, "Was the bread too hard?" He bit on the bread and munched contently not really paying attention to the fact he was human again.

"Um Ikuto…."

"Yeah?"

"Look in the mirror…."

He looked at Amu's mirror and nearly choked on his garlic bread.

"Amu-chii you were holding out on us!" Yaya mused sneaking up behind her.

"I bet Amu wanted to be alone today." Rima said staring at Ikuto.

"Er…"

"G-guys cut it out! It's not like that."

"Really…" All three sang. Amu blushed and Ikuto shrugged and decided since they weren't freaking out it was okay for him to act normal, "Well we have just met." He had a contented smirk on his face.

"True, true." Yaya said, "But now that we know about Ikuto-kun this might make things a little fun."

Nadeshiko and Rima nodded.

Ikuto felt a slight chill run up his spine. Amu felt it too. And both of them were thinking the same thing, _What are they planning?_

Heh Cliffy Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Keep an Eye on the whole Tsukiyomi curse thing

Special thanks:

Amutoamuikutosydney (Review)

kaWaii LiL GRL (Favorite Story)

aquris (Story Alert; Favorite Story)

sylvanicara (Review)

Roxi9595 (Story Alert)

Gothicelfs (Favorite Story; Review)

Emmoria (Review)

Astraeazx (Favorite Story)

Moonless X Angel (Review)

Amu-15 (Favorite Story)

Iku-Chan (Favorite Story; Author Alert)

Rokuko Kaminari Blaze (Story Alert)

Meep Forever (Story Alert)

Sk8terGurl315 (Story Alert; Review)

Sierraphantom (Review)

Amuto-fan-Neko-san (Review)

DarkDeepWater129 (Review)

CuteFox ( Story Alert)

Akalina Kellinor (Story Alert)

Yuki-chan-102396 ( Story Alert)


	7. Haunting Memories

Whahoo! The reader's loyalty has yet to fail me! I'm so happy! ^^ I know you guys are itching for a new chapter so you shall wait no longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The door opened and Tsumugu walked in to check on the girls, "Hey everybody how's it going in here?"

The four girls were sitting in a circle playing Old Maid. Amu was reaching her hand to grab a card from Nadeshiko, "Oh hey dad yeah everything is fine were just playing a game."

"Well that's good Okay I'm going to bed now goodnight everyone!" He waved and shut the door. They listened to his retreating footsteps and sighed in relief.

"Boy that was a close one." Amu sighed. Ikuto emerged from underneath Amu's bed, "This would have been easier if I was a cat."

"If you were a cat we wouldn't have to hide you every time my dad came in here." Amu groaned. He shrugged his shoulders.

Yaya threw down her cards, "Now back to business."

Ikuto grunted and tried to retreat under the bed again but Yaya pulled him out by the legs of his jeans, "Come on Ikuto-kun it's just a few questions!"

"I told you I don't want to!" He groaned trying to pull away from her surprisingly strong grip.

Amu laughed a little at the sight, "This isn't what I'd expect of Yaya but It's a lot better than I feared."

"What _were _you thinking Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked curiously. Amu stiffened and shook her head, "N-nothing really."

Nadeshiko smiled at her knowing her best friend all too well. Yaya managed to pulll Ikuto out and sat him on the cushions with them, "Alright Ikuto-kun!" Yaya immediately changed her demeanor into that of an interragist's, "Now Ikuto who are you and where are you from?"

"Um…"

"Come on Ikuto-kun play along!" Yaya whined.

"But I don't remember." He said flatly, "I just remember my one goal: to find Utau."

"Eh this is interesting who's Utau?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I just know she's someone dear to me…." Ikuto rested his forehead in his palm a confused expression dominated his features but it almost looked like he was in pain. Amu noticed this and smacked Yaya on the back of the head, "Guys this is Ikuto's business leave him alone!"

Yaya rubbed the back of her head but too noticed Ikuto's expression and felt guilty.

"Well I guess nows a time more than ever to do our papers." Amu said changing the subject ignoring the little voice in the back of her head repeating what Ikuto had said, 'I just know she's some one dear to me…. My one goal: to find Utau….'

_Maybe "Utau" is the person meant to set him free from his curse…_

"So did everyone choose a subject to write a paper on?" Nadeshiko asked dragging Amu out of her thoughts. Ikuto was back to normal looking slightly amused and slightly bored as he watched the scene, "Yaya wants to do the one on the treasure thingy!"

"I'm probably going to do mine on the Arts movement."

Ikuto's gaze floated to Amu who was flipping through her notes on the subjects.

"How about you Amu-chan, what are you going to do?" Nadeshiko asked Amu. Amu creased her brows, "I don't know … maybe the one on the royal family it caught my interest."

"Really? but since none of us have notes on it, it might be more work."

"Yeah but I'm interested." Amu said looking over the name of the Family "Tsukiyomi" It sounded mysterious almost the name it self was mystifying. Just something about it called to Amu.

Amu flicked her head up and noticed Ikuto's own mystic there was something else underlying in that gaze she just couldn't put her finger on it. He turned his sapphire blue orbs away and stared out the window. She sighed and closed her books, "we can do research tomorrow at the library I guess lets go to bed."

"Amu, are you sure we _can_ go to sleep." Rima said jerking a thumb at Ikuto who was lost in his own thoughts staring at the moonlight outside.

"I survived one night, but if it makes you feel better we can sleep in the living room and Ikuto can stay in here." Amu suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and closed their books. Ikuto turned his attention to them, "Where are you going?"

"We're gonna sleep in the living room so the bed's all yours tonight." Amu said picking up a pillow for herself.

"Goodnight Ikuto." They said as they exited the room.

"Night." He said and turned his attention to the window. An old voice ringing through his head,

_When the moon doth rise_

_And the sun doth set_

_Thou shall grow ears and tail_

_And cry to the moon for thy humanity_

_Where the moon shall give mercy_

_The sun shall not_

_By day a cat_

_By night a man_

_Until a fair maid sets her heart upon thee_

_And tulips bloom below the moon_

_The cat shall be no more_

_And the man shall walk his days._

Ikuto sighed, _When tulips bloom below the moon? It doesn't make any sense…_

Ikuto stood up and looked out into the night. A blissful melody rang in his memory. He lifted his hands and motioned in the way as if he were playing an instrument. A soft looked fell upon his face, it was both beautiful and serene. The song in his head had stopped and he dropped his arms, "Why is it that I can't remember anything?"

He laid down on Amu's bed and curled in a semi-circle and fell asleep.

Utau turned to him, she was there again smiling at him, "Ikuto! There you are!" She ran to him and with a sweet expression she kissed his cheek, "Play a song for me."

Ikuto took out his instrument an almond colored Violin and began to play the soft melody. She sang along with a voice like an angel.

"You must repay your debt."

Both turned to an older man who had a sadistic look on his face, "You must repay your debt for what your family has done."

Ikuto felt his body twist inside he dropped his violin and it shattered on the ground like glass. He fell down in agony clutching at his heart, "Now forever you shall suffer and live as a worthless cat and no one can save you boy." Utau ran to him but she was pulled away, "Ikuto no!" Slowly his vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Utau's horrified face, "IKUTO!!"

Ikuto shot up sweat rolling down his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm down. The first questions in his head were _Where am I? What time am I in? Why do I keep having that dream?_

He shook his head and began to remember the past couple of days. He was picked up by a pink haired girl and she caused him a lot of trouble but took care of him…. That was right he was in her room and she was in her living room. He moved off her bed and walked into the hall and wandered into the living room.

All of the girls were fast asleep Amu was sprawled out on the recliner. The moonlight peaked through the window curtain and shone on her face. Ikuto couldn't help but feel affection for this strange girl. He wondered why.

Sat down in front of the recliner and leaned his head next to her's on the arm rest gazing at her sleeping face. _Who was Utau? And why is it that I still love her despite my ever growing affection for this girl? For Amu…_

He pulled at his hair again turning his back to the recliner, _Am I really that horrible that I'm in love with two girls?_

He laid his head back on the recliner and closed his eyes falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

I have to apologize for not making Yaya's scheme more devious but my imagination was getting dry LOL Heh in truth about this chapter I'm changing the story from it's original to fit the fan fic but in all honesty I'm glad to say it's going quiet well it's a little bit of Ikuto's POV and I think I've given too much info on Ikuto's past too soon ….-_-U….. Oh Well makes it all the room for more fun! You might be able to tell I'm in a Shakespearian mood! Well kind of LOL….

I'm doing the special thanks a little differently this time

Special thanks:

**Story Alerts:**

Random-Bubbles159

xxxUtauloverxxx

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Thatkittycat

Kyuu no Amuto

Lady Clark-Weasley of Books

**Favorite Story:**

Random-Bubbles159

Angelwings12

SydneyRose9624

Kyuu no Amuto

Bella-n-Edward4Eternity

**Author Alerts:**

Random-Bubbles159

xxxUtauloverxxx

aquris

**Favorite Author:**

Random-Bubbles159

Aquris

Angelwings12

XSaluri-ChanX

**Reviews:**

Amutoamuikutosydney

Sylvanicara

Random-Bubbles159

xxxUtauloverxxx

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Aquris

Amulet-anime7

Moonless X Angel

EmikoHoshiko

Angelwings12

Amuto-fan-Neko-san

Thatkittycat

Kyuu no Amuto

Bella-n-Edward4Eternity

DarkDeepWater129

Invader Elenore

XSaluri-ChanX


	8. Ultimatum

Wow this story is taking off 71 reviews so far whoot! Taking advice from one of my knowledgeable reviewers I'm setting a goal for my story! So hopefully before this story ends I aspire to have at least 200 reviews! I'm counting on reviews guys! Plz and thank you!

Of course as the title says here we have a plot twist involving our first encounters with our antagonists! So I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The bleak room was cold and lifeless. If it wasn't the only thing standing between her and her mortality she would have fled long ago. For as far as she could remember she lived here as a doll in it's case staring at an almond colored violin that tortured her to no end.

The door squeaked as it opened. It was him again. Her captor and, regrettably, her master until the curse upon her is broken. Each member of her family was set with an individual curse she was only aware of two.

"How long has it been?" She said acidly her voice cracking from not talking to anyone for so long.

"Four hundred years. Time indeed flies when you have become immortal but I have need of you princess." He said his voice flat and void of any emotion.

She folded her arms stubbornly, "Why should I help you if it's been so long I'm sure my family's name and wealth and "power" no longer have influence."

"Where that is true part of your family may still be alive."

She stopped and stared at him allowing hope reenter her eyes.

"It would seem I wasn't thorough enough with the black cat's curse he may still be alive," she unconsciously stood up the thought threatening to drive her insane she then reasoned he must be torturing her for amusement, "I can offer you your freedom to search for him but in return you must do something for me."

"I don't believe you!" She yelled, "Quit torturing me! I know you wouldn't purposefully keep him alive! Why don't you just kill me already and be done with it!"

"You're far too useful to waste princess," He said coldly, "And you are correct I wouldn't keep him alive purposefully but now it's convenient for me that he is alive. I offer a proposal for you my dear," He pulled out a long silver chain with a moon and star shaped pendant on the end, "This amulet will give you freedom to walk around in the free world out of this prison and keep your youthful beauty and you may even search for that black cat, all I ask for in return is that you give me an amulet in return, a living amulet as a matter of fact. It has long been prophesized that such a being would be born in this century and this creature would obtain more power than your family ever dreamed of possessing. You must find this creature for me and give it to me and his and your freedom will be ensured, however should you defy me your curse will take effect and within the elapse of one hour you will age to dust. So Princess, what is your answer?"

She stared at the amulet in a conflicting silence. Her mind was a mess but if there was a chance she could find him, if there was a chance he was still alive, who was she not to take it? She had already lost everything so she had left nothing to lose only a chance to gain.

"I'll do it." He walked behind her and laced the amulet's thin chain around her neck. He kissed the back of her head which made her shudder, "Don't fail me Princess."

"I won't for his sake" She said gripping the amulet with her fist. He chuckled icily and opened the door for her, "Go for a test run but remember my little song bird I'll be watching you."

She walked past him but stopped at the door a sense of dread overcoming her senses. The images in her mind of _him_ falling to a golden ash writhing on the ground in pain flashed before her. She backed away from the door.

"Do you not trust me Princess?" he whispered in her ear. She regained composure and with her eyes pinched together tightly took a step outside of her door. She stood there for a moment before realizing nothing was happening. She opened her eyes and looked around the corridor and without a second thought she stared running to the door.

"She does not listen very well." He clicked his fingers and she burst through the room door. She stared at him in disbelief and after awhile pure and utter hatred.

"I told you I would be watching," he clicked his fingers again and an older man with brown hair was suddenly in the room bowing to him, "Kazoumi, prepare the princess' things to enter into the new world."

"Yes Lord Gozen." Kazoumi said disappearing again.

"You understand, now, princess that I still have great power over you and I will know if you defy me find me the living amulet and you and your brother will be free from my hold forever but as precautions go you cannot hold your family's name so you will go into the new world using the name of Hoshino." She dry belched at the name it was the same name of his servant. He walked over to her and lifted her chin to stare directly at him, "That malicious gift of yours will be of great use of luring the amulet out so you will be an idol to the people who populate the world now." He let go and walked away from her and she rubbed her chin with her sleeve, "and Princess. I would appreciate it if you took that piece of trash with you." He said pointing at the almond violin. She looked at it then glared back at the door he was gone and in his place was Kazoumi holding a bag and a change of clothes he dropped it the door, "As soon as you're ready to leave tug at the necklace."

He shut to door and she picked up the strange clothing and sighed, "I won't fail I will find Ikuto and break our curse!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I know it's short but I like where it ended so I guess it's pretty obvious who the girl is but the mysterious Gozen is back with a new Image I kinda OoC'd him. (Spoiler Warning!) For those of you who know who he is, Hikaru is going to appear as a separate person so watch out for him!

Okay wrapping the chappy up with special thanks!

**Story Alerts:**

Mochi-Mochi-tan

Crazed-Colorz

Shika1111Tema

ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat

MonoKuroKitty 1

Dendra

BloodxRose17

XdeadlyX

Kaggie101

Loveedwardanbella

THE silVeR (That was fun to write LOL)

Blackcatsnap

**1 Author Alert :**Blackcatsnap

**Favorite Story:**

Arora-and-Amira

Crazed-Colorz

Spicygirl27

Mysteriousblackcat

Angel Lilith

Tiki1102number2

Dendra

ShugoPrincess

TwinSwords1991

BloodxRose17

Your Lost Guardian Angel

Kaggie101

Blackcatsnap

**Favorite Author:**

Mysteriousblackcat

Tiki1102number2

Blackcatsnap

**And last but not least reviews! **

Amutoamuikutosydney

cOnFiRmEd InSaNiTy

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Kags21

Sylvanicara (**^_^)**

Crazed-Colorz

Sierraphantom

ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat

Mysteriousblackcat

Angel Lilith

EmikoHoshiko

Tiki1102number2

Dendra

ShugoPrincess

xxxUtauloverxxx

BloodxRose17

Your Lost Guardian Angel

Kaggie101

Blackcatsnap

Angelwings12


	9. New Friends!

Hey-low hey-low! I'm BAaAaACk! I have to apologize for taking so long I've been busier ang have a small case of writers block but I hope you all can forgive me but I've come back with a chapter yay! so please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo Chara

==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==8=8

Right After Yaya had woken everybody up because she didn't want to miss The guest star on the moring news.

"Amu hurry we're gonna miss it!"

"Alright, Alright," Amu clicked the on button and typed the channel in the remote. Ikuto jumped when the Newscasters appeared on the T.V. and Hissed. Amu swaetdroped, "Ikuto you've never seen a T.V." Amu said with a slight laugh Ikuto didn't answer he just glared at the old man who was a guest on the T.V.

"So Kazuki-san who is your newest star?" Asked the blonde haired anchor. Kazuki cleared his throat and answered in a gruff voice, "Her Name is Utau a neice of mine."

Everyone in the room stood stiffly and turned to Ikuto, "Ne Ikuto-kun you don't think...." Yaya stopped her question when she saw the look on Ikuto's face it was pained, confused, and furious. Amu looked at him with concern but turned her attention back to the t.v. just then they asked Utau to come out and Amu gasped when she saw the blonde angel walk into the room and Amu could see the discomfort and determination in her sharp yet delicate features. Her dark purple eyes glared at the T.V. ferociously, "Hello I'm Utau Hoshina." Everyone fell over in suprise at her soft voice and straight forward manner.

"What a brusk girl." Nadeshiko said with a laugh.

"It's her it's Utau and that man is the one who turned me into a cat." Ikuto hissed. They turned to the T.V. the cold look on the old man's face it was enough to convince them Ikuto was right. Ikuto was now trembling. Amu picked him up to comfort him but he was so uptight and angry he unconciously swiped at her. In her suprise she dropped him and he rushed around the house looking for a way out they all followed him except Yaya who remained watching the T.V.

"So Utau-chan what made you want to become a Idol?" The newscaster asked with too much sugar in her voice one could tell it annoyed Utau but she answered anyway, "I want to find someone who is really dear to me and If he's out there still I want him to know I'm looking for him." Utau because slightly ungarded as she spoke about this person. Yaya figured it was Ikuto and jumped up to tell him but when she found the group she completely forgot once she saw what they all were staring at.

Ikuto was leaning off the high rail above the staircase trying to get in the small opened window above it and Amu was stubbornly after him trying not to fall off the narrow rail. Yaya wondered how in the world her clumsy friend managed to get up there but they were all holding thier breath hoping Amu wouldn't fall.

"Amu stop following me!" Ikuto hissed and tried to wiggle in the small window, "Didn't I promise I'd help you!" She retorted shimming carefully towrd him, "I know where she's at and worst of all she's with _him_ so I know she needs my help!"

Amu growled, "How the heck can you help her when you're like that!" He froze her words sinking in and reality following behind them. Amu saw the opportunity and reached out to grab Ikuto but her supproting hand slipped and she fell down. Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya huddled together and caught her making them all fall back.

"Amu" Ikuto yelled out of panic and jumped down gracefully and landed next to the girls who where groaning from the small bumps they recived from the fall, "are you guys okay." Ikuto said a little guiltly.

"Yeah yeah we got it Ikuto-kun." Yaya said lightly, "Amu-chii is just clumsy."

Amu groaned and looked at Ikuto a little hurt and helped the others up, "Ikuto I know it's not really my business but I promised to help you so I don't want you running off on your own with such a face..."

Ikuto sighed and jumped on her shoulder "I'm sorry Amu but I...." he couldn't finish

"I know Ikuto," She petted his head, "We'll save her."

They walked down stairs just in time for it to bust open with the ever egotistical Saiya walking in with the usual high chin and she looked a little ticked, "YOU!" she screetched at the group, "How dare you prank call me."

They all sweat dropped, _How did she find out_ they all thought in unison, "I heard you all laughing in the back-"

She stopped and her eyes shot towards Ikuto who was percousiously perched on Amu's shoulder, "EEWWWWWWWEEEE! she scretched and pointed at Ikuto, "Who let that ugly beast in here! Get rid of him now!" She demanded just then Tsumugu walked out fully dressed with the exception of his tie, "What's with all the noise?" He asked fiddling with his collar, "Oh Siaya-chan welcome ho-"

"Tusmugu-san throw that ugly thing out right this instant!" Saiya demanded. Amu clenched her left fist and slapped Saiya with her right hand so hard that Saiya fell to the ground and her cheek was a burning red, "DON'T TALK TO MY DAD THAT WAY YOU BRAT AND DON'T CALL IKUTO UGLY!"

Amu was almost as angry as Ikuto was a moment ago and the look on her face scared her freinds they had never seen Amu that mad before. Saiya herself was suprised and scared she cupped her cheek in her hand and looked at Amu with tears leaking out of her eyes. When Amu saw this she calmed down and tried to apologize but Saiya jumped up and ran to her room. Tsumugu shook his head, "Amu-chan... I know you don't get along but I would appriciate if you tried." He finished his tie and walked to the door, "I might be back late tonight you girls have a great day." He said lightly and took one more look at Amu who was hiding hr face in her hair, "And Amu-chan I'll talk to Saiya about her behavoir and Ikuto's situation but please try to make ammends." And with that said he turned around and left. They listened to his car pull out of the drive way and fade away. Nadeshiko put her hand on Amu's shoulder, "Why don't we head to my house to study." Amu nodded silently.

Ikuto sat outside Amu's door while they got As soon as they walked out he hopped on Amu's shoulder and purred to comfort Amu who still seemed down. There really wasn't anyone out in the town yet and the walk to Nadeshiko's house was in an uncomfortable silence that was driving Yaya crazy.

"Ne, Ne this is the first time we'll meet Nagihiko huh?" She said happily which snapped the current mood completely, "Oh yeah usually when we spend the night at Nadeshiko's Nagihiko is with his friends." Amu pointed out, "I always wondered why that was..." Rima said with suspicion.

Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders, "It's actually a coincidence," They looked at her surpised, "My parents don't agree with the school policy and I've actually met quite a few boys they believe it's healthy to know all kinds of people."

They nodded in agreement Amu smiled and scratched Ikuto's ears, _I'm glad to have met Ikuto_

They arrived at a traditional Japanese styled mansion and gaped they had been there several times but it still stunned them to see the house Nadeshiko lived in it was obivious she was from a very taditional family. Ikuto was impressed but felt he'd seen a more impressive house before.

The front gate opened and a mirror version of Nadeshiko walked out the only differences was the flat chest and his long purple hair was not in a high pony tail but otherwise they couldn't tell them apart, "Ah! Nadeshiko welcome are these your friends?"

"Yes, "She gestured toward them, "This is Yaya, Rima, and Amu and the cute kitty on Amu's shoulder is Ikuto."

"Nice to meet you all Nadeshiko told me she had cute friends and it was true." He smiled the same gentle smile Nadeshiko had and they all blushed it was diffrent on a boy.

"Hey Nagi did you say cute girls?" A brunett boy came out with casual laid back smile on his face his green eyes were adorable and his face was cocky yet there was a caring sense he smirked and waved, "Hello nice to meeet you all I'm Kukai Souma!"

"Hi-i" they all said nervously blushing even more _So good looking!_

Just then a pretty blonde hair boy with innocent pink eyes appeared this one made the biggest impression on Amu his feautes was everything Amu thought a prince would posesses, "Hello I'm Tadase Hotori it's nice to meet you all."

"He-hello" Amu said nervously.

"Why don't you guys come in you are doing that one assignment right?" Kukai said slightly shoving them in the gate door the rest walked in casually already used to Kukai's energy.

Ikuto was a little jelous and jumped off Amu's shoulder and sat in the Fence stubbornly, "Ah Ikuto!" Amu said abselntly.

"He'll be fine Amu-san." Nagihiko assured, "We'll take you guys to the library."

"O-okay." She said nervously and they all walked into flicked his tail annoyed and turned to the road and saw a short black car pass by. He through he felt a familiar presence but brushed it off and jumped into the yard.

The person in the black car also felt the same thing and from the corner of her eye she saw a cat jump off a fence and pressed her hands on the glass window, _could it have been Ikuto?_

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

I hope you guys liked this chapter and again I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait I'm going to try to update sooner but thank's for the support and I am really glad you guys like this story!

Special thanks

FS (Favorite Story)

Ikuto's-lil-strawberry

Arbr12

Kags21

KanameXakari

Koneko-chii

TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatsui

AnimeMangaLover123

Bets101

Translaxia

Sailormercurycrystalpower

FA (Favorite Author)

Kags21

KanameXakari

AnimeMangaLover123

Bets101

Translaxia

SA (Story Alert)

Kags21

KanameXakari

Koneko-chii

MidnightMist099

Llyssa-maiden

AnimeMangaLover123

Maximumchrisyt

Phoenixfire3473

HarunaNiwa073

AA (Author Alert)

Kags21

AnimeMangaLover123

Reviews!

Himeka Tsukiyomi

ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat

sierraphantom

Kaggie101

Crazed-Colorz

Dendra

Kags21

ShikallllTema

Zutara407

BrOkEnBeYoNdRePaIr1097

Moonlight X Luna

TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi

XSaluri-ChanX

AnimeMangaLover123

Bets101

EmikoHoshiko

Maximumchrisyt

Sylvanicara

HarunaNiwa073

Sailormercurycrystalpower


	10. Hospitality

*Bows humbly!*

I am reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllly sorry for not updating in welll quite a long while LOL ^^ I hope that you all will forgive me with this new chapter!!! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in Any way!

--99—88—77—66—55—44—33—22—11--*000000BlAsToFf!!

"Welcome Young Honored Guests!" A slew of maids and butlers lined the foyer bowing in an exaggerated greeting. Yaya and Rima thought it reminded them of the greetings from a rich character in a shojo manga.

"Hello!" Kukai mused, "I've been here a thousand times yet I never get used to it!" he laughed jovially. Amu smiled, "Neither do I"

A butler stepped forth and took all their bags and coats, "Are the young masters residing in the recreation room." Rima and Yaya scoffed, _How old fashioned!_

"Ah no geeves were studying today!" Kukai said slinging an arm around Amu and Tadase.

"Ah then the library we shall prepare your things them but all work and no play make for dull children!" Geeves flicked his wrist and four maids appeared right before them, "Get the young guests ready for brunch in the garden."

Before Amu, Rima, or Yaya knew what was going on they were flung from one servant to the next and ended up getting stripped by several maids and put into pretty sun dresses and heels which none had any experience in walking. Their hair and makeup was done and before they could blink again they were out on a stone way path leading out to a lovely fragrant rose garden, "Ah! I see the girls were 'serviced' as well." They spun on their heels, rather ungracefully, to see Kukai, and Tadase were dressed differently from before. Kukai was wearing a light green pressed shirt and a dark suede vest and light brown slacks. The maids had given up on his curly spikes long ago so his hair was unchanged. Tadase was also in a pressed shirt but it was white and over it was a light gray sports coat and slacks.

The girls blushed staring at them (Heck suits are cuuuute!) A thought crossed Amu's mind, _How would Ikuto look dressed up like that?_

She spaced off in Tadase's direction for a little while and didn't snap out of it until Rima slapped her on the back, "Earth to Amu!!"

Amu snapped up her now curly hair snapping with her. "W-w-what?"

"You totally got lost drooling at the boys just now!" Rima reminded her. Amu blushed a deep shade of red which matched the sun dress Yaya was put in, "W-was not!"

"Were too Amu-chii!" Yaya teased her short brown hair dancing with wide curls. Amu tugged at Yaya's ears, "Hey!"

"Ow, ow Amu-chii It hurts!" Yaya tugged away from her and massaged her ears with a pout on her face. "Amu-chii is soo mean!"

A light chuckle was heard from behind them and they whipped around to see a woman about the age of 20 or so with Short shaggy Royal blue hair and indigo eyes. She wore a pale blue shirt and a black vest which was spotted with something white. Her jeans however were torn and covered in different hues of paint. But aside from her messy clothing she was beautiful Amu awed at her for a second until she noticed Nagihiko and Nadeshiko behind her.

"Ah- uuh Hello." Amu said finally a light embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hi!" The blue haired woman smiled and offered a white speckled hand in greeting, "You must be Nade-chan's friends, I'm Miki Fujisaki their older cousin."

The three of them gawked. Miki Fujisaki is a world renowned artist famous for her large photographic like portraits some scaling the size of twenty feet in length and ten feet in height. She was also a pop icon because of her graffiti work. Amu had always been a fan of hers also because she started at a young age and worked hard to get where she was now. Nadeshiko gestured toward the trio starting with Amu, "These are my friends the girl in the white sundress with the pink hair is Amu. The girl in the lime green dress with blonde hair is Rima and last but not least in the red baby-doll dress and brown hair is Yaya."

"Nice to meet you all! I've heard a lot about you three from Nade-chan!" Miki said happily. They continued to gawk leaving Miki's white speckled hand in the air. Suddenly Amu burst out, "Miki-san! It's an honor to meet you!" Amu took her hand happily, "I'm a huge fan of your work!"

Miki laughed a peppery laugh, "I'm so glad!"

"Miki-nee-chan is pretty famous I'm not surprised they're star struck." Kukai said nonchalantly Tadase and Nagihiko nodded in agreement. Nadeshiko giggled lightly then something caught her attention from down the path and she cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her, "Well I think it's time we meet Papa and Mr. Hotori for brunch."

"Ah yes!" Miki said lightly her gaze floating toward the stone path, "They're expecting us so we can't be late."

They followed the cobble stone path until it led them to a large white iron bar gazebo where two men were in a light discussion drinking coffee from delicate porcelain cups. The first was in a dark gray suit his hair was a light brown and he did not look nearly older than his late thirties. The other was much more handsome his hair was dark purple like Nadeshiko and Nagihiko but it was shoulder length floating freely around his face. He was dressed more casually that the brown haired man wearing a white shirt and brown slacks. There was something in his expression that was so serene the girls felt comfortable approaching him but his elegance and gentle face made them all blush.

The two broke their conversation when their attention caught the following group. The first to speak was the brown haired man, "Well what a large group this morning."

"Ah! Hotori-san! Oji-san!" Miki said being the quickest to explain, "Were here with a few extra guests Nade-chan brought her friends over!" Miki motioned their attention to Amu, Yaya, and Rima. The man with dark purple hair smiled, "Ah yes It's good to meet you, I am Notori Fujisaki."

The man with the light brown hair nodded, "Ah yes what pretty young girls! I'm Yuu Hotori! I'm Tadase's father."

Amu slid her eyes over to the prince like boy, "Oh!" She thought, _They look nothing alike_

Notori stood up and Yuu followed suit, "If you please," He gestured to the seats around the table, "There's plenty of room around the table so make your selves at home."

_S-s-so cool!_ Yaya danced around the table to get a seat closest to Notori. Rima sat next to her and Naghiko sat next to Rima. Nadeshiko laughed and sat next to her brother and Kukai stole the seat by Nadeshiko leaving Amu sitting between Kukai and Tadase who was sitting by Yuu. Amu blushed deep red. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. She kept her gaze at the table until a tea cup with a rosy scent appeared in front of her. She lifted her head and noticed everybody was receiving a cup of the rosy tea.

Notori took a sip of his tea then turned toward Nadeshiko, "So could you please introduce your friends?"

"Of Course Papa!" Nadeshiko said placing her own cup on the saucer, "These are my friends Yaya, Rima, and Amu."

"Hey Nori-tan can I ask you a question?" Yaya mumbled cutely. Notori smiled and nodded, "How come, even though we've been here before this is the first time we've meet Nori-tan."

Notori smiled, "Well You see I work nights mostly and Nadeshiko only brings you guys on the days I work."

"What kind of work do you do?" Amu asked surprising herself.

"I'm a historian of sorts." He said taking up his cup again and twirling the contents before taking a sip and continuing, "I'm actually currently working on a project that deals with this region's ancient royal family with the help of the Hotori family to restore what little artifacts are left from that time period."

"It's an on-going ordeal that has been really tricky considering most of the artifacts were destroyed with the royal Tsukiyomi family." Yuu interjected, "Notori-san and I have happed to come across an interesting find."

"The last portrait of the Tsukiyomi family before they disappeared" Notori said with a hint of excitement in his voice, "I've hired Miki-chan as a restorer of the piece."

"Can we see it!" Yaya asked eagerly. Miki shook her head, "It's still got a lot of work to be done besides I've sworn to secrecy until the piece is unveiled at the gallery showing during the Night Festival!"

"The Night festival?" Amu, Yaya, and Rima asked simultaneously.

"It's a gallery of the ancient arts held down in the city square. We were planning on unveiling it then." Yuu announced, "Of course you all are invited to come! It would be instresing to have all of you there. Especially Ms. Amu."

Amu blushed, "Why me?"

"Tadase may be a good looking boy but he's too shy! He needs a date." Miki explained.

Tadase turned as red as an apple and turned away, "I-I'm not I just haven't found a girl I really like….yet"

Amu smiled and laughed, "Oh!"

The servent came in carrying nine silver platters and they all delivered nine delicious omlets to each person and filled their cups with fresh tea.

"Help yourselves!" Notori-san offered politely. Every one dug in except Amu who was worried about Ikuto and unconsciously said aloud, "I should save some for Ikuto."

Notori, Yuu, and Miki all stopped and stared at Amu, "Did you say Ikuto?" Notori asked in a cold voice.

Amu felt a chill go up her spine, "Uh… yeah my cat is named Ikuto and I brought him with me …I hope you don't mind."

"What an interesting name for a cat…." Yuu said, "But to save him food?"

"Amu's dad is a veterinarian! Both of them treat animals like humans." Rima said flatly and continued to eat, _With the exception Ikuto _is_ human…they don't need to know that_

"Oh is that so?" Yuu laughed. The atmosphere suddenly lightened, "Of course we don't mind uh… but…" Yuu looked around and on the ground, "Where is the little fella?"

"He wandered off earlier probably saw a bird or something." Kukai said stuffing a large bite of egg in his mouth.

"I see." Notori smiled, "Cat's are wanders they don't like to stay in one place at a time."

Amu dropped her fork. A thought had occurred to her that hadn't before. _Will Ikuto leave me one day?_

Once she heard the clang on the dish she remembered where she was and blushed, "heh… butterfingers."

Nadeshiko cleared her throat again, "Well we better finish up quickly we do have a paper to work on."

"Ah! Yes that's right you girls are going to do a report on the era that is of our expertise." Notori added, "If you have any questions ask us."

"Amu-chii probably needs to." Yaya pointed to her with a her fork, "She picked the Tsukiyomi curse and none of us took notes on it in class."

"Ah that one is a fun subject." Yuu and Notori smirked, "Do you know what the curse is supposed to be?"

Amu shook her head.

"Well way back when, the Tsukiyomi family's head, the king as a matter of fact, actually had no royal blood. The princess married him for love and he ended up inheriting the crown as well as a slew of enemies one being a nasty sorcerer. Legend says that the sorcerer attacked the family with a curse for each individual member a total of Four curses the Black Cat, the Sand Canary, the broken violin, and the lost jewel."

"There is a poem that was found near the ancient palace shortly after the family disappeared some believe it to be the secret of the curses, "Notori pulled out a bent piece of note book paper and read, "When the moon doth rise/and the sun doth set/thou shall grow ears and tail/ and cry for thy humanity/ where the moon shall give mercy/ the sun shall not/by day a cat/ by night a man/ until a fair maid sets her heart upon thee/ and tulips bloom below the moon/ the cat shall be no more/ and the man shall walk his days/ the curse of the music of the moonlit path/ shall be lifted and hence/ a price be paid in full/ a living amulet shall shatter/ and a broken heart will mend a thousand years of wrong/"

"That sounds so sad." Amu said, "The price to be paid is a broken heart…."

"Well these kinds if things are not always what they seem the secrets often lay within the words." Notori explained, _Amu… hmm… like Amu-let….how interesting…._

* * *

Hmm… well I don't really have much to say but CLIFFY! LOL sorry but come one I couldn't resist leaving it there ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you review! It will give me motivation to write the next chapter!!!

Thanks for all who reviewed! I lost track of the Special thanks so It's a mass thank you!!! For all those who reviewed and/or favorited my story! Catcha next chapter!


	11. La Bataille d'Accords

Hi … Surprised I updated so quickly? LOL I know I have a rep for long breaks but it's only cuz I have school and other junk to deal with so I haven't really gotten a chance to write!

Well …. I'm not sure what the reaction to this chapter is going to be it's defiantly going into a … well you'll just have to read to find out

Please give me feed back on this!!!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Shugo Chara in any way or the song used in this fanfic

--------10-------------9-----------8----------7--------6--------5-------4-------3--------2-------1------0-000000000BlAsToFf

_Call it feline intuition. _

Was the thought that came across Ikuto when he followed that black car. It led him to a large stadium where hundreds of people were already gathered. Ikuto pounced to the floor and hid behind one of the car's tires. The door popped and out walked Kazoumi and Utau. They walked into a back door where Ikuto couldn't follow. The engine of the car started and Ikuto ran out of the way before it backed up over him. He again decided to follow the car it rounded all the way around the stadium until they were at the front. The car parked in a reserved spot and the driver left it there and walked to the stage. Ikuto followed him trying to stay hidden. Once in a while the driver would stop and look around then mumble something and continue walking.

They reached the auditorium and in the middle of one of the sections was a large stand. Ikuto decided he might be able to see more from up there and so he climbed up to the flat of the platform. It was just small enough for him to sit comfortably without detection.

Below him several people were chatting about the concert and how the song that inspired it was amazing it was already hitting the top ten in the charts. Ikuto figured they were talking about Utau, it had to be Utau.

Suddenly a variety of lights came from the stage electrifying the stadium. The lights then ceased and concentrated on one spot center stage. Smoke appeared on the stage and a shadowed figure rose as an eerie organ began to play. When the shadow was complete more instruments gathered staring with s quick snap of a drum. Light dawned on the figure and to no surprise it was Utau.

"Open you shiny eyes in the silent night

The wonders of night swooped down upon me

Filled with sounds of the foot steps

Of a stealthy desirous black cat"

Ikuto felt a sudden chill come over him as Utau sang it wasn't like before there was something dark and sinister about it. He also notice a change in the audience they suddenly went silent.

"His floating silhouette in the moonlight

Beckoned to me and smiled as he said 'let's go this way'"

Something close to getting poked with a needle ran across Ikuto's back. He knew this feeling all to well… he was changing.

"A Shadow of desire fell on the still city

As the wandering angel fell upon earth

The shards of love and the precious memories

I cradled in my arms were not of our goal

When the time comes

When you're also sleeping somewhere

I hope you're dreaming sweet thoughts of me

Kiss me now as we rest

In this endless starry sky"

The prickling needle suddenly turned into a blazing iron that covered his entire body. Ikuto collapsed on the small platform. He felt it shake beneath his changing body. His fur fell off and fleeted into gold dust and His limbs grew and bent and morphed into that of a man's. He cried out in agony but the cry was muted from the loud music.

"Don't look, don't touch

The labyrinth butterfly

The wings hidden in your heart cry for freedom

Even for the ones who cannot see them yet"

A loud snap sounded through the stadium. It was from Ikuto, his transformation back into a man was complete the gold dust that was his fur clothed him in modern clothed black jeans and a dark blue collared shirt. Once the burn had subsided Ikuto opened his eyes but what he saw would have made even the bravest man go pale. All around every single member of the audience was lying face down their spectral aura's pouring out of their bodies just lingering on surface. The music stopped and Ikuto lifted his head toward the stage Utau wasn't there anymore it was Kazoumi.

With his cat reflexes still in play Ikuto hopped off the platform and headed to the stage.

On the stage Kazoumi was chanting a low weird chant that made the auras prickle and begin to lift from the bodies of the audience. Ikuto had seen something like this once before but he didn't remember when exactly but he knew Kazoumi was searching these people's souls for something and if he didn't find it….

Ikuto rushed toward the stage and noticed that the band was gone as well leaving their instruments behind and luckily one of them had a violin handy. Ikuto leapt on stage which stopped Kazoumi in his tracks.

"YOU!" He shouted breaking his concentration completely. Ikuto picked up the violin and plucked the strings to make sure they were tuned and tightened the bow strings.

"A little piece of advice sorcerer, when you kill someone, do so thoroughly." He then relaxed into proper position to play, "Or else it might come back to haunt you." He ran the bow across the strings the sound echoing familiarly like a long lost friend. Ikuto played a soft low melody that was sorrowful and yet so beautiful it would bring one to tears once they heard it. The auras settled back down into their bodies once the music began to play. Kazoumi cupped his ears to hide from the agony but he couldn't.

Like Utau, Ikuto had a gift in his music ability he could express his emotions in his playing so well it would genuinely touch the hearts of the ones who heard it. But the level it was affecting Kazoumi was sheer and utter heartbreak. The same heartbreak Ikuto felt, the same utter loneliness he was put through these past 500 years. Kazmoui then retreated.

Ikuto stopped playing but as soon as he did the Violin fell to the ground and Ikuto was instantly a cat again.

Ikuto sighed and sat down and curled his tail around his legs, _So…Utau is working for them….what do I do now…_

He glanced at the Violin. Its familiar corners racing through his mind, _If anything I should at least fight back_

* * *

Since it's a short chapter I figured I'd just load it now!

So I really want your guy's feed back on this whole scenario do you like it ye/ne etc. cuz its going to be based on the reviews how I continue this story so please tell me what you thought and give suggestions if you like ^^

Special Thanks to linblueneko for review last chapter!!


	12. Just a Stray

Hi low! Gotta love spring break….. What not to love? a spring break full of cloudy weather where it's not even nice enough to step outside however lucky for my readers it means I'm on the computer more which means frequent Updates! One plus ne? So as I grow more accustomed to cabin fever I'm also coming up with new chapters so you guys may or may not see a few more (depends on if the weather decides to clear and warm up) So anywho enough about my rant on the weather let's continue the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara… nope I do not!.... Okay to the story!

* * *

By the time they were finished with their papers the study was a mess. Books and Articles were sprawled all around the tables and floor and all four girls were also sprawled out on the floor relieved that the blasted essays were done now they could actually enjoy the rest of their Saturday! …. After they cleaned up the mess they made.

Yaya rolled off of a large map and rolled in back up, "That was pain-fuuuul I hate essays!"

Amu stared at the ceiling her essay still on her mind. In truth she saw the Tsukiyomi curse as the star crossed love between the king and queen and in the end, like Romeo and Juliet, they paid for it with their lives. Amu sighed and wondered if such a strong feeling of love was worth it. She sat up and started helping the others clean up and gathered up the research papers that Notori-san had published on the subject accounting to the ancient curse as an ill-fated love. Amu liked it because it had such a fairy tail feel and wondered what it would be like back then.

"Amu you're daydreaming again…" Nadeshiko pointed out. Amu shook her head, "No still recovering from the long hall." She laughed

"Are you sure you're not worried about Iku-chan Amu-chii?" Yaya teased. Amu then realized since the Notori explained the story of the Tsukiyomis she hadn't really thought about Ikuto. She then headed outside and started looking for him. She searched through the gardens and the gazebo where they had brunch and ended up in near a small pound with a small bench. On the bench Notori was sitting quietly and dropping bread crumbs in the pond to the hungry koi fish that were darting to and fro trying to catch the next bread crumb before the others.

"Notori-san!"

Amu jogged up to him a little out of breath from frantically searching the mansion's grounds.

"Amu-chan? What are you doing out here?" Notori asked a little surprised. Amu caught her breath and looked around then back at Notori with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm looking for Ikuto. I completely forgot I had him with me today." Amu said feeling even more guilty as the words slipped her mouth. Notori looked thoughtful, "I haven't seen a cat around today maybe he went home before you did. Animals have a good sense of direction."

It was possible, Ikuto wasn't an ordinary cat and he might have gotten bored from waiting for them all day. She then tugged subconsciously at her dress. Notori smiled and stood up, "How about we go inside. I'm sure Nadeshiko and the others are beginning to worry about you."Amu nodded and they both walked in silence through the garden. Notori was the first to break the silence.

"So was the information I gave you useful?" He inquired thoughtfully. Amu lifted her head toward him and smiled, "Very, the life of the Tsukiyomi family was like a fairy tail."

Notori smiled sadly and nodded, "Only the end isn't exactly happily ever after."

Amu looked at him curiously but then returned to staring at the ground. It was a thick blanket of emerald green grass with the occasional flowery weed popping out of the ground. Amu couldn't help but find each little one as a pleasant surprise. She became lost in her own thoughts closely studying each little weed and nearly forgot Notori was with her until he spoke again.

"You know something Amu-chan?"

Amu snapped her head to him quickly, an automatic reaction that made her blush, "Wh-what?" She stuttered embarrassed that she got so lost in her thoughts.

"I think that the legend is more real than what the _written_ history says." He smirked, "I find it very possible that a sense of magic exists in this world…"

He paused then turned his head toward the setting sun. Amu followed his gaze and was surprised at how late it was. But she also took note at how majestic the sunset was. It was the very thing that transformed Ikuto from a cat into a human each night. That little thought reminded her that what Notori-san was saying was not just possible, but very real.

"Wouldn't it be boring if everything in the world be explained so simply?" Notori continued, "You know Amu-chan my grandfather always said 'anything can be easy but nothing is ever simple.'" Amu averted her glance from the sunlight and her eyes met with Notori, "What do you think he means?"

Notori smiled radiantly. A smiled that Amu knew well from Nadeshiko. She hadn't really noticed but Both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko really resembled Notori-san.

They passed the gardens and casually walked inside. Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko had just entered the foyer when they entered. They walked up to them all three seemed out of breath, "Did you find Ikuto?"

Amu shook her head. They looked at Amu dejected, "We looked everywhere and we can't find him anywhere!" Yaya explained.

"We think he went home before you guys." Notori said lightly but then turned his attention to the grandfather clock in the next room, "It's late I'm sure your parents are worried about you girls so why don't you girls head on home."

"But, what about Ikuto?" Yaya asked not satisfied.

"I'm sure he's fine Yaya-chan. He's a cat, they can take care of themselves." Nadeshiko said surprising everyone, "Plus you want to get home soon Amu-chan. Tsumugu-san will be worried about you. You've been gone all day."

Amu nodded, "Your right Nadeshiko." Amu said looking again at the fading sun through a window hoping that Ikuto did make it home. They gathered their things and the servents surrendered their clothes and they changed back into what they had on before they entered the massive house. Amu then noticed that none of the boys were around.

"Where did the guys go?" Amu inquired from Nadeshiko. Rima and Yaya shot a curious glance at Nadeshiko the same thought on their mind.

"Oh they go to the downtown plaza and hang out every Saturday," She explained, "They probably left right after we went into the study."

All three chorused an "Oh!"

Nadeshiko walked them out to the foyer and waved goodbye at the door, "Bye everyone I'll see you on Monday!"

"Bye-bye Nade-chaaan!" Yaya sang as she headed into the direction of her house, "Bye Rima-tan, Bye Amu-chii!"

"Bye Yaya!" Rima and Amu waved watching her head the opposite direction toward her house. Rima noticed a hint of worry on Amu's face. Rima turned to Amu and looked at her sternly, "Amu don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Rima reassured

"What?" Amu snapped and blushed, "I-i-it's not like I'm really that worried."

Rima sighed and shook her head, "Amu we've been best friends since pre-k! You' can't fool a fool!" She then stubbornly crossed her arms, "If you're really worried about Ikuto then just say so! It's not like he's just-a-cat."

Amu blushed and smiled at Rima, "Yeah, thanks Rima."

Rima smiled and headed off to her house waving good bye as she disappeared leaving Amu to walk home alone. Amu felt so lonely on her trip home after Rima left she felt the cold sting of the wind chill she hadn't noticed before. Then again it had always been like that. Ever since her mom died her friends had been the buffer between her and all the stings in life and they supported her no matter what. A smile tugged at Amu's lips, she had really good friends.

Amu looked up and realized she was already on her street just a block from her house. She then began to worry again. _What if Ikuto didn't make it back? What if he's lost somewhere….What if got hit by another car!!!_

Amu's worry turned to panic as she raced down the street and skidded into her drive way she noticed that her father's white sedan was in the drive way. He was home already! She raced to the door and fiddled with her keys and before she pulled the right one out the door opened. Saaya was on the other side. She didn't grimace at the sight of Amu as she usually would, she smirked! _What in the name of good is going on?!_ Amu thought to herself.

"Somebody's in trouble~." Saaya mocked as Amu walked in. Amu swiveled through the house and spotted what she feared. Tsumgu was standing in the kitchen with a dark expression confirming what Amu feared. Saaya slammed the door closed and Amu could feel the smug look on Saaya's face.

"Saaya-chan, please excuse us…" Tsumugu demanded more than asked.

"As you say Tsumugu-san _I_ wouldn't disobey you!!" She then skipped obnoxiously toward the hall and gave Amu one last smug look before disappearing around the corner. Amu heard her foot steps up the stairs and her room door close in the distance.

"Amu, come here please." Tsumugu said coldly. Amu approached the kitchen island where Tsumugu was sitting. A million thoughts swirled in Amu's head of what this could be about. Maybe Sanjou-sensei had owned up to her threat and called him about the code-blue. The her worst fear crossed her mind Tsumugu caught Ikuto in human form trying to come into the house and when Ikuto who was usually oblivious to when he changed back was caught trying to get in through the balcony and Tsumugu mistook him for a secret boyfriend… Amu tried not to think about it but before she could control her thoughts she burst out in panic, "Where's Ikuto!?"

Tsumugu's dark mood suddenly disappeared, "Huh? You don't know where Ikuto-kun is?"

Amu suddenly realized that the trouble had nothing to do with Ikuto and she let out a sigh of relief, "Actually when I went to go study at Nadeshiko's house I took him with me and I haven't found him since."

"Oh!" Tsukumugu's mood darkened again, "Amu-chan, why didn't you tell me you where there? I was worried!"

It then dawned on Amu that she hadn't even given the courtesy of a note to her father telling where she was, "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"Amu-chan…. Please don't make me worry like that for all I knew something horrible might have happened and I had no contact with you!!" He began to tear up, "FOR ALL I KNEW YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH SOME BOY!!!!!"

Amu sweat dropped and chuckled nervously,_ It's weird that that's his worst case scenario but it's not far from the truth….. _She then cleared her throat and regain her composure.

"Dad I'm sixteen!" Amu insisted, "I can take care of myself! Plus how am I ever to progress in life if I can't even have contact with the opposite se-er gender!" _Whew almost stepped on a land mine with the "s" word_

Tsumugu stared at her not saying anything. Then he surprised her when he sighed, "I know, I know, I just can't help but worry!" He looked at her with the same eyes he gave each of his patients analytical and observant. The look Amu knew she couldn't get anything past, "Okay Amu, how many have you met already?"

Amu sweat dropped. Absolutely nothing, "Well be glad I only met them recently." Amu laughed. He didn't laugh along. Amu cleared her throat, "Um… about four, one I met on the way to school," _Technically_ "and the other three are Nadeshiko's twin brother and his two friends all of them are really nice!"

"Which one are you dating," Tsumugu pressed without a single hint of humor. Amu could have sworn she saw steam coming from Tsumugu's head, "Um… none of them. We're all just friends…."

The steam halted and Tsumugu smiled brightly, "Well it better stay that way!"

Amu sweat dropped at his reaction. Then Tsumugu's expression changed and realization dawned on his face, "Oh yeah Amu-chan, you said you couldn't find Ikuto-kun…"

Amu sighed and stared at the marble top of the island, "Yeah, Nadeshiko's dad suggested that Ikuto might have come home. Are you sure you didn't see him?" Amu lifted her head her little bit of hope barley scraping the surface. Tsumugu nodded and Amu dropped her head in disappointment. Tsumugu shifted in her chair and sighed, "Well I figured as much."

Amu snapped her head up to Tsumugu, "What do you mean?" Amu asked almost desperately.

"I figured since he was a run away in the first place he might have just wander off one day." He stood up and pulled a small box out of the fridge, "Cats tend to do that. They're pretty independent creatures and when they do become attached to something they always go back to it." Tsumugu unfolded the box and revealed a strawberry chocolate cake. He cut it in half and slid one half in front of Amu, "I'm sorry Amu-chan… But if you really want a pet maybe well find you another cat."

"NO!" Amu snapped and lept up, "Ikuto wasn't just a cat!" tears began to well up in her eyes and she sniffled a little, "Ikuto was my friend! More than just a pet I-i…lo…." She started crying and ran out of the kitchen. She stormed up the stairs and slammed her room door shut she stared at the ground and slumped to the floor.

_What was I trying to say?_ Amu thought sadly, _Do I love Ikuto?_

She curled into a ball and rested her head on her knees and she continued to cry for a little while.

She suddenly shivered and realized it was cold in her room. She lifted her head and noticed the balcony door was open. Her eyes automatically drifted toward her bed and there Ikuto was, fast asleep. She was surprised all that noise didn't wake him up. But she was glad he came back.

She pulled the covers over him and retrieved a futon from her armoire and laid it on the floor next to the bed. She shut the balcony door and locked it. Then turned off the light and settled in the futon.

The room was quiet and all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and Ikuto's soft purr. Amu smirked. His snore was even like a cat's.

However, it soothed her and soon she lulled into a quiet sleep.

The hours passed silently and quickly and soon the sun rose over the horizon and the sun light touched Ikuto's skin. He jerked up from the sudden burning sensation and like it had before, it shrunk him down into a cat. The gold lights that had been his clothes dissipated and turned into fur that covered his body and the burn tickled away and left Ikuto as a cat. He shook his head and noticed Amu still wasn't back in her bed. He felt guilty for leaving her alone and hopped down off the bed and headed to the balcony door. It was closed. He was sure he left it open last night. He heard a soft moan and flipped around suddenly and saw Amu asleep on a futon on the floor.

He realized that instead of waking him up and tossing him on the floor she chose to sleep on the floor. He smirked and licked her hand. She softly murmured, "Ikuto"

It flattered him and he curled next to her. The door then creaked open. Ikuto shot up quickly and saw Tsumugu walk in.

Tsumugu smiled and bent down and patted his head, "So you came back after all."

Ikuto meowed, _Well duh!_

Tsumugu scooped Amu up and tucked her in her bed, "You must really like Amu-chan then."

Ikuto Meowed again _You could say that_

Tsumugu petted Ikuto's head again, "that's good." He stood up and Ikuto noticed he was dressed already, "I leave Amu in your hands Ikuto-kun!" He then dismissed himself and walked out the door Ikuto listened to him leave until he heard the sound of the sedan pull out of the driveway and down the street. Ikuto then curled up at Amu's feet. He watched her sleeping face carefully, his sapphire orbs not breaking their gaze for a moment. Amu's lips tugged into a smile. Ikuto smirked he was glad she was having a pleasant dream.

A few more hours passed with Ikuto watching Amu dream and day light hit its peak and shone through the windows brightly. To Ikuto's disappointment it roused Amu out of her sleep.

Amu groggily looked around her noticing that she was in her room and it took a few moments for her to realize she was in her bed and not on the futon. She looked around and saw Ikuto on the foot of her bed curled up comfortably.

"Ikuto…" her face began to light up.

"Good morning." Ikuto said lazily, "Miss me?"

Amu's expression darkened for a moment. Then she stubbornly turned away from Ikuto and hopped off the bed, "N-not really. D-didn't even notice you were gone!"

Ikuto smirked knowing she was bluffing from her cute stuttering, "So you missed me that much?"

"No way!" Amu yelled loudly and threw her pillow at Ikuto, "Get over your self! I knew you'd be perfectly fine on your own!"

Ikuto lithely dodged the pillow and curled next to Amu smiling coyly, "So are you not the least bit curious as to what I was doing? Or where I was…"

Amu held a stubborn pout but then she let her eyes drift toward him, "Maybe a little…"

Ikuto smirked, "Only a little?"

Amu sighed, "Okay! I'm reaaally curious!" She retorted turning toward him fully.

"I thought so…." He smirked then paused, the memories from the day before flashing through his mind. Amu noticed his sudden change in demeanor and dropped her stubborn pout.

"I saw Utau yesterday…" Ikuto began. Amu flinched involuntary. Then she wondered, _If he met Utau why did he come back?_

"What happened?" Amu asked her voice shaking a little betraying her.

"I followed her and the sorcerer to a concert they used it to search energies. They were looking for something ..…" Something flicked at the edge of his memory but then he shook it off, "Utau's voice made me change back into a human. I was able to stop them for the time being, but they escaped."

"They," Amu began to realize the extent behind that, "You mean Utau is working for them?"

"I doubt voluntarily," Ikuto added, "But yes."

Amu stepped off the bed and paced the room for a bit, "So what now? What can we do?"

Ikuto Hopped off the bed and unto Amu's shoulder, "There is one thing _I_ can do…." He settled under her long strawberry pink locks, "and something you can help with."

Amu bent her neck so she could face him, "What's that?"

He licked her on the nose and she blushed, "I need a violin."

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12 is d-o-n-e!!

Whoopie! We are currently at the standings of 126 Reviews! Yay! Cookies for everybody!! Well I actually am almost done with the chappy maps for this story and It's gonna be about 30-31 chapters long!! I actually started chappy maps after chapter 8 (serious writers block that I couldn't overcome) well anyway I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all next chapter! Please review!

Special Thanks:

Favorite Story:

xXYoraXx

luckyfourtune

Amulet HSCD

Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe

Foxgrl18

Ferretomo

Favorite Author:

Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Foxgrl18

Story Alert:

Cool-girl027

Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Reviews:

xXYoraXx

linblueneko

Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Foxgrl18

Luchina-Naegino

Thank you all so much!!!


	13. Unwilling to Play

Hi low everyone I'm back with a new longer chapter!

I think Amuto fans will be pleased with this chapter it's got a lotta fluff! ^^ I'm happy with the feed back I've been getting on these new chapters you guys are awesome cookies for everyone!!!

Well I guess I shouldn't delay you all any longer enjoy the chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara……. Or superman! XD

* * *

Oh Yeah One more thing I guess I should put I messed up on Amu's age she's 16! Here are the ages for ya'll

Amu-16

Ikuto-?

Utau-?

Yaya-15

Rima-16

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko-16

Tadase-16

Kukai-17

Notori-38

Miki-18

Yuu-33-34 (haven't really decided)

Tsumugu-35

Ren- 32

Tsukasa- 27

Saaya-15

Gozen-500+

Kazoumi-300+

* * *

"Of all the things to ask me to do!" Amu whined to Nadeshiko and Yaya during lunch break that Monday, "Why a violin? And what can he possibly do with that?" Amu placed her lunch tray on the table with an impressive "plat" that echoed among the noises in the cafeteria. Nadeshiko calmly sat next to her with her usual dancer's grace overwhelming the few passerbys who watched and Yaya sat across from them her tray overloading with desserts rather than nutritional food.

Nadeshiko looked thoughtful as she dipped her chopsticks into her rice, "How interesting a violin to vanquish and voice."

Amu sweat dropped realizing it made more sense when put that way. She sighed and dug her fork into the meatloaf on her plate she stirred it around in thought, "True I guess but the question still remains how in the world am I supposed to get a violin for Ikuto?"

Yaya bit off a large piece of a cupcake, which left a smudge of icing on her lip, and put on the most serious face she could muster, "Ya know Amu-chii it is as simple as just buying one." She wiped the frosting off her lip with her thumb then licked it off. Then she pointed toward the ceiling in excitement, "I know! Let's have a shopping trip the day after tomorrow! This week is conference week so we have the next three days off _and_ while were at it we can go shopping for ourselves as well!!!" Yaya's voice level went up as she gabbled on about how fun it would be. She was completely into the declaration she didn't notice Rima until Rima stuffed the rest of Yaya's cupcake into her mouth muting her from saying anything else. Nadeshiko and Amu sweatdropped and laughed, "Hi Rima!" They both rang.

"Sorry I'm late." Rima said as she flipped her golden locks over her shoulder and sat next to Yaya, "Sensei wanted to go over the next play with me."

"Oh yeah Rima! You got the lead in Beauty and the Beast!" Amu said. Rima pouted, "Why do I want to be such a weak girl? Where is the comedy in this play!"

"It's good to be well rounded." Nadeshiko pointed out. Rima huffed and folded her arms, "I'm only interested in comedy!"

They laughed and she relaxed a little, "I didn't do anything funny…." She said flatly but then a small smile teased her lips, "Oh yeah what was Yaya ranting about?"

"Oh well you see Ikuto ran into the bad guys last Sunday…" Yaya began, "Utau is being forced to work with them using her voice which has a creepy power and the way to beat Utau and the creepy old fart is for Ikuto to play Violin…. I don't really get it but that's what's going on."

"So Ikuto asked Amu to get a violin for him which leads Amu to a dilemma," Nadeshiko explained, "We don't know how to acquire one."

"I already said! Just go buy one!" Yaya mused hoping her shopping Idea would patch through.

"Well…." Amu began remembering her Sunday spent surfing the net on Violin prices, "I already check out violins on the internet the cheapest one I could find was $900. And Ikuto was particular on getting a light brown one."

They all looked at her puzzled. They then glanced at each other then nodded.

"Ikuto musta remembered something about a violin." Yaya insisted.

"It's possible if he beat Utau's voice with a violin he must have already known how to play it." Rima said flatly picking up the meatloaf on her fork and then dropping it back on the plate.

"It could very well be the key to unlocking his memory." Nadeshiko suggested then she rested her chin in her hand in thought. Her eyes shifted toward Amu then she lifted her head, "Have you asked Tsumugu-san about it?"

Amu folded her hard and slumped on the table, "How in the world am I supposed to ask my dad to get my cat a violin so he can save the world from a bad magic guy!" She sat up and lightly tapped the table, "He'd have me sent to the funny home."

Nadeshiko smirked, "Well of course you don't say it's for Ikuto silly!"

Amu snapped her head and began to comprehend what Nadeshiko was saying, "Say that you've suddenly taken an interest in music and you want to learn to play an instrument."

There was an awkward silence at the table and after a moment of Amu just staring at the table with no response everybody sweat dropped again.

Amu lightly traced patterns on the table with her finger then let out a sigh, "I think it'd be better if I just tell him it's for Ikuto…."

"Hey!!" Rima snapped, "Amu quit it! We all know how you feel about music since… well you know but I think it would be better if you just lied this one time for Ikuto's sake and if these bad guys are really attacking other people then I think you should gun up and just deal with what ever happens!"

Amu glanced up at Rima and then back down at the table. Rima sighed and she Nadeshiko and Yaya all placed their hand on the one Amu was tracing the table with and smiled, "We're your best friends Amu were in it with you!!"

Amu smiled with them, "Okay! I'll find the courage to ask dad to pay for one."

The bell rang and they dumped their trays and parted to their class rooms.

The rest of the day droned on in a blur. While Yashiro-sensei babbled on about an upcoming exam and whatever else Amu zoned out trying to figure out ways to ask her father to help her fund the violin venture. Then something dawned on her that hadn't before if she were to say she wanted to learn he would expect her to take lessons which in the case scenario was an unnecessary expense. She buried her head in her hands wondering how in the world that would pan out.

Before long it was already time to leave. Amu gathered her things and said goodbye to Nadeshiko and Yaya and headed toward Tsukasa's office. She knocked lightly on the big double doors.

"Come in!" Tsukasa chimed warmly. Amu walked in slowly and saw Tsukasa looking over a pile of student essays on his desk. He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw Amu.

"Amu-chan! How are you come in have a seat!" he pushed the pile over, "I'm a little disappointed you didn't bring Ikuto-kun here today."

"Oh! Um… I decided to leave him at home…" Amu smiled weakly.

"I see well it's better that way. I won't have to deal with yet another code blue." Tsukasa smiled but Amu couldn't help but feel that behind that joking smile Tsukasa knew more than he let on, "So how was your weekend?"

"It was…. on the tedious side." Amu sighed remembering the long research she did. Not only for the school's essay project but also the dawn til dusk internet search for Ikuto's violin, quitting abruptly because Ikuto turned human, without noticing again, just as Saaya walked in the front door. It was a close call but somehow Amu managed to hide Ikuto from Saaya.

Tsukasa smiled and dug something out of his drawer, "Well at least it wasn't eventless."

Amu snapped her head to Tsukasa in surprise. Tsukasa pulled out what looked like a Polaroid picture and handed it to Amu.

It was a picture of poor Ikuto dressed like a little prince. A crown on his head and a cute little prince charming suit buckled around him. In the picture Ikuto looked absolutely mortified. Amu couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"It's a gift for you Amu-chan." Tsukasa smirked, "To find such an interesting little friend deserves congratulations."

Amu bit her lip and smiled, "Thank you Tsukasa-san." Amu said politely and stood up, "I better get going. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good _evening_ Amu-chan" Tsukasa rang as retreated from the office. Amu noted the way he said "evening" was a little suspicious as if he knew something. She shook it off and told herself to quit being paranoid.

Amu began walking down her road to her house when she noticed something she hadn't before… well it was something she knew was there but she never really paid much attention to it before. On her path there was a four way spilt right before her house on the left lane opposite of her on the corner was a small older building. As long as Amu remembered that building had been vacant worn down and the white paint was peeling off of it. Now it was painted a light green the area around it was clean the windows and doors had been replaced. From the looks of it, someone had fixed it into some kind of shop. Above the door was a pink and yellow sign with only an "S" stapled in Amu guessed the owner hadn't finished putting up the sign yet. Amu glanced both ways of the passing street and quickly ran across the road and, instead of turning right toward her house, made a left to further investigate the newly revamped shop.

At a closer glance Amu saw that the shop was not only a shop but a small café of some kind.

"I wonder who bought this place." Amu asked herself as she peered in the window. There wasn't any furniture but the bar sitting in the front was made of what seemed like the Easter bunny's collection of stones. Each was stone was symmetrically stacked with an array of pastel colors that made Amu dizzy by simply looking at it. The slant on the top was a simple white marble and a glass case was perched on top of the slant and had rows of clear plastic shelves.

The wall that the bar was leaning against was painted a soft yellow and the opposite wall was a white tile pattern. Amu glanced at the floor and noticed it was tile as well only the floor tile was beige. Amu glanced at the bar again and noticed it wrapped around the soft yellow wall and had a rounded edge at the end of the bar pointed toward the wall. Amu guessed it was an opening. The door in back of the café pulled back and Amu panicked and ran off toward her street not bothering to look across then she mentally kicked herself for freaking out. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

She dashed all the way down her street and made a quick left into her driveway. At the door Ikuto was waiting for her his tail flicking back and forth from boredom. His head quickly snapped toward Amu when he saw her running into the driveway. He stood up just as Amu reached him and she scooped him up in her arms and gave him a big hug.

Ikuto was a little shocked by Amu's greeting but he liked it. He licked Amu's ear and said, "Hey pinky"

Amu blushed and released her grip, "I'm not pinky… but hey." He climbed on her shoulders and curled around her neck behind her hair like usual and she dug out her keys from her backpack and unlocked the door and walked in.

"Any luck finding my violin?" Ikuto asked casually. Amu detected the hint of urgency in his voice, "No but I have an Idea… from the girls."

"Continue~" he purred sounding pleased.

"They suggested I ask my dad for violin lessons." Amu explained, "I can't afford one on my own but my dad can help us at least rent one."

Ikuto stayed silent but Amu could hear him purring softly and felt the vibrations of his purr on her neck. It was soothing like a lullaby. His purring slowed and Amu felt him snap his head toward the hall. Amu followed his gaze and Saaya was standing on the base of the stairs. Amu gulped hoping she hadn't heard the conversation. Saaya was glaring at Amu but then turned away as if to ignore her. When she turned Amu noticed the head phones on her ears leading all the way down to her hand. She had her ipod on and didn't hear a thing. Amu thanked her lucky stars. Amu quietly made her way upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her, "That was close."

"yet another close call." Ikuto groaned, "I wish I was human it would be a lot easier."

_I agree_ Amu thought to herself and dropped her backpack on the floor. She walked over to her bed sat down ungracefully which knocked Ikuto off her shoulders. He landed on the floor and hopped up on the bed and curled next to her, "So how are you going to ask Tsumugu?"

Amu blinked then looked at Ikuto, "I don't know…. Music… it's a touchy subject."

Ikuto waited for Amu to continue but sensed that this was a taboo subject for her.

Amu took a deep breath and laid down on her bed and pulled Ikuto closer and petted him as she allowed her self to remember, "My mom was a pianist. She always loved music and taught me how to read notation and listen for notes and I always sang with her piano. She got a break into music when I had just turned six and was to go on tour with a famous ….violin..ist….." Amu's voice broke and tears began to stream down her eyes. Ikuto looked at her. He didn't know what to do she was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to comfort her and he could only guess the rest. Amu wiped her tears with her sleeve and choked the rest down and continued, "The third day of the tour right after mom called us and told us she was alright and wished me sweet dreams they got on the plane to the next city…" Amu paused and spaced out in the distance. Amu was no longer with Ikuto but in that moment, "It was so weird hearing her voice one night and the next day….she was gone…" Amu hugged Ikuto closer to her and sobbed in his soft fur. Ikuto rubbed his soft head against Amu's cheek and licked her tears. She stayed crying for a while and Ikuto heard her whisper "Mom" several times. Finally Amu exhausted from crying fell asleep.

Ikuto reached out his paw and noticed it was a human hand. Relieved he sighed and ran his hand through her hair. A painful emotion echoing in his own stomach.

Guilty. He felt utterly guilty for bringing up this painful memory for her. Yeah, he didn't know the situation but he still _hurt_ her. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around her holding her for as long as he could, "I'm so sorry Amu." He breathed and kissed her forehead. He wished he could stay like this forever. But of course he wouldn't. Come dawn he would change into a cat again. Never in the day, was he always stuck in the night? The prison he was given by that man who had Utau under his control…. Utau…

He reluctantly let go of Amu and walked to the other side of the room resting his hands in the pockets of the jeans that manifested with his transformation. He stared at the wall, "What am I going to do?" he stared at Amu's sleeping figure.

"Fate won't let me protect both of them." He sighed and walked toward the balcony stepping into the twilight and hopped on the roof of the house to think.

Just as Ikuto exited Tsumugu entered. He peered at the open balcony and shut the door. He noticed at Amu was sleeping and covered her with her blanket. Tsumugu noticed that Amu's eyes were red and puffy. He began to worry and rocked Amu gently to wake him up. Amu rubbed her eyes and looked up from her sleepiness to see Tsumugu staring at her with worry, "Amu-chan? Are you okay?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah." She said clearing her throat. I guess just a little sleepy. She over exaggerated a yawn, "Long day."

Tsumugu looked at her attentively, "Were you crying Amu-chan?"

Amu's composure broke and her eyes filled with sadness and she reluctantly nodded, "I remembered _that_ night." She said simply.

Tsumugu's face became filled with sadness and he hugged Amu tightly, "Oh Amu-chan"

Amu smiled when she noticed her dad started to cry. Relieved at the fact he still missed her too. She patted his back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad, dad"

He sniffled and sat up, "It's okay Amu-chan… but what made you remember that?"

Amu bit her lip and scanned around the room looking for a way to explain without letting her father in on the truth or even hurting his feelings with the excuse, "Well…. Yesterday…. Er… actually Saturday I gain an interest in an instrument."

Amu paused to check her dad's reaction he just stared at her blankly a little confused his eyes began to light up, "I know just the teacher!" He cried hopped up pulling Amu with him, "Tsuka-san would be happy to teach you piano!"

"Dad, wait!" Amu cried. He stopped in his tracks his eyes still filled with joy Amu hated to crush it, but she had to do this for Ikuto, "Dad… it's not piano."

Tsumugu's face fell a little, "Oh" He said his face had a calm smile, "Then, what do you want to play Amu-chan?"

Amu looked down the back to the balcony and the back at her father who was still patiently waiting with a calm smile still on his face. Amu sighed and looked at her father with strong determination in her eyes, "Dad, I want to play the violin."

Amu studied his face closely watching for signs of sadness or anger. He had a shocked expression but then it didn't turn to anger or sadness like she thought instead his brow furrowed in thought, "You know that's a tricky one violins, _good_ violins don't come cheap."

_Tell me about it_ Amu thought still flinching from the online prices. Tsumugu then slammed his fist into hand and exclaimed, "Aha!" which made Amu jump back.

Tsumugu looked at Amu in a comical triumphant stance as if he were Clark Kent and he just finished changing into his hero costume and hopped out of the phone booth as Super man. Amu sweat dropped but chuckled lightly at her analogy. Tsumugu looked at her with the same bright happy eyes from a while ago which Amu didn't expect and she gasped.

Tsumugu smirked, "Here's the deal Amu-chan you can get a violin on one of these two conditions, A. you Make up with Saaya and you two become friends or B. You get a job and pay for the violin and the lessons yourself!"

Amu stared blankly at him. Tsumugu thought she was considering the two options and weighing which would be easier. He was confident Amu would rather try to make amends with Saaya rather that get a job. He nodded satisfied and made his way out the door, "I'll leave you to think about it." And he left shutting the door loudly and walking down stairs. Ikuto took the opportunity to walk in he had heard half of the conversation, "Well?" he asked cautiously.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!!" Amu yelled unconsciously which made Ikuto jump back in surprise. She covered her mouth once the words left it and turned to Ikuto, "Sorry but it was just too obvious!" Amu laughed, "I could get a job buy your violin and I wouldn't have to waste my dad's hard earned money pretending to take lessons!"

Ikuto smirked and slung his arms around Amu lazily, "What about the other option." He purred in her ear. Amu blushed, "I-i—i-i-it's just-"

"Yes?" Ikuto replied coolly enjoying making her stutter cutely.

"I-it's just m-making up with Saaya is like trying to tame a wild lion for a pet!" Amu said flatly, "In other words impossible!"

She turned around which forced Ikuto to let go of her, "Plus it will be better this way! We can find the person meant to make you turn human for good if I get a job somewhere where lots of people go!" She smirked, "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!"

Ikuto smirked back but then looked at Amu with a worried look on her face, "Hey Amu are you okay with this….. getting me a violin, I mean."

Amu smiled at him brightly. He felt like he got punched in the gut by that smile but in a good way, "Yeah! As long as I can help, I will"

"Amu-chaaan, Saaayyaaaa-Chaan dinner's served!" Tsumugu called out from the kitchen.

"Ah dinner!" Amu said then she scanned Ikuto's full human frame. She blushed slightly and turned on her heel, "You better stay up here I'll bring you up some food later."

Ikuto shrugged making himself break from his trance, "Whatever." She walked to the door and looked over her shoulder once more. Ikuto was turned away from her and staring at the floor. She stared at him for a little while then sighed and closed the door behind her. As she entered the hall Saaya crossed paths with her and pushed her into her door, "Watch it pinky!" She scoffed and raced down the stairs, "Don't call me Pinky!" Amu yelled after Saaya, _only Ikuto can call me that!_

Hee hee …. That's all I'm saying!

Fwee! 136 reviews! I love you guys!!!! On to the special thanks!

Special Thanks:

Story Alerts:

Sexy-Little-Angel

Vampireobsessor

Pop-virgo97

Feadedmemory

Favorite Story:

Sexy-Little-Angel

One-wiTHOut-sOul

MetallicBlueFrog

Pop-virgo97

SadKitten

Author Alert:

Winxclubfairy

Favorite Author:

MetallicBlueFrog

Pop-virgo97

Reviews:

Linblueneko

MetallicBlueFrog

Lucina-Heartphilia

Yuki's Little Girl

Foxgrl18

xXYoraXx

AMUTOforever305

Pop-virgo97

MaikaKitsune18

Thank you all soooooo much!!


	14. A Diffrent Motive

Hello sorry for the late update! Finals are over and I passed all my classes *throws confetti* So in light of this celebratory event I'm giving everybody cookies and two new Chapters! Wheee! *throws cookies toward audience*

So here's a small filler chapter in Utau-chan's POV I had some fun with this but I don't really know if I have Utau's character down packed yet….hmm…… Eh that's what feed back is for speaking of which! I'm soooo happy with the feed back I'm glad this story is so popular! I kinda wish Cat Trouble was as popular but oh well! I'm still a viable writer cuz of this story! LOL JK but still I'm really glad about it! Thank you all soooo much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara if I did ….. well it might not have been as good but there would have been more AMUTO! LOL But sadly I don't *sigh*

On to the Chappy!

* * *

Just thinking about it burned a hole in her mind…

Not only was Ikuto alive but he knew she was working for the man that killed their family. He reversed all the evil she had done with his song. She was relived that he was still alive but heartbroken that, inadvertently, she became his enemy.

_I wonder what he was thinking…_ Utau rolled over on her bed and caught a glimpse of the new white violin case she purchased for his violin. _How can I give that to him without those two idiots noticing…._

Utau lifted off the bed and quickly slipped on a hat and sunglasses and slid the violin strap on her shoulder. She then picked up a tiny round purple pebble that was resting on a side table.

"Transport" Utau whispered and the tiny stone lit up the room and when the light faded Utau was suddenly on a busy street. People were passing by without regarding or even greeting one another. Since she started her cover as a pop star, Utau had observed that people from this era where oddly cold to one another they only greeted one another if they were aware of their existence but not otherwise. Back in her own time it was customary to greet everyone with at least a wave….. but their kingdom was very small and as their princess Utau was taught that it was important to know your people.

She sighed and started along the street when she noticed a strawberry pink head walk by with two small indigo ears pointing up next to the swirls of pink. Utau spun around to observe from curiousity. The Pink head and the pointy indigo ears stopped right infront of a store that said, "Hitomi World of Wonders Pawn Shop!" and noticed the pink person slipped the indigo pointy ears off her shoulder. Utau observed it was a full grown blue cat with familiar sapphire blue eyes and a certain twist to its mouth that made it look like it was smirking. The girl leaned over the cat and said, "Alright, they don't allow 'pets' in here and I'll just take a second!"

Utau thought the girl was weird, why was she talking to a cat as if it were human. But then the cat cocked it's head as if it understood and surprised Utau when it spoke back, "Whatever just don't take too long I'll be waiting." Utau recognized that voice better than her own. It was Ikuto as a cat!

_So That's his curse but when I saw him he was human!_ She quietly followed the girl into the shop and looked around. She noticed it was filled with pretty much everything you could think of including an array of instruments. What caught Utau's eye was an old (not as old as Ikuto's) dark wood colored violin. Utau followed the girl who slipped to the violin without even acknowledging the rest of the wares. She slid violin off of its stand and closely examined a small white tag that was dangling from one of the ebony pegs. Once the girl was done examining she made a slight whining sound and as soon as she did a tall average looking man with green hair tied in a high ponytail and glasses was at her side, "Hello I'm the shopkeeper Musashi Hitomi , How may I help you?"

The girl didn't seem surprised on how fast the man was to approach her she even looked a little relieved, "Oh yes um…" She pulled up the violin as if to explain, "Do you have one that's a little… I don't know, cheaper?" She asked with a stern almost pleading look on her face. The shopkeeper, Musashi, shook his head, "Sorry Miss but that is our only violin and probably the cheapest you'll find of one of such great quality." He interjected, "Perhaps we can settle on the price?"

The Pink haired girl grimaced and took a look at the told violin. Her face changed when she looked at the violin her face said, "Not the right one anyway" and gave the violin back, "I'll come back."

Musashi nodded and placed the violin back on the stand, "I shall be waiting with the high moon." Both Utau and the pink haired girl stared at him confused. Utau grunted which caught the attention of the two. Musashi smiled warmly, "Ah miss are you here for a transaction?"

"Yeah." Utau said flatly and slunk the violin off her shoulder, "I was looking for someone to take this off my hands."

Musashi nodded and moved his hand out toward Utau, "Let's see that instrument so I can give a fair estimate."

"No need." Utau sighed walking past him shoving it into the pink girl's hands, "_You_ can have it."

Musashi and the girl stared at Utau bewildered, "No need to thank me I owe it to you." and with that Utau left taking one side glace at Ikuto before disappearing with the stone again.

* * *

Ya Know…. the funny thing about this chapter is I didn't mean to make Musashi a cameo character. LOL I was trying to think of a name of the Pawn Shop Keeper when 'Musashi' popped in my head and I didn't realize it was Kairi's Chara until I went back to edit it. I was ROFLOL when I realized it. So I went back and changed the dialogue a little to match Musashi and the end result was this LOL So I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and It just occurred to me now but I'm wondering if people like the special thanks…. Please I would appreciate the feed back on it the majority votes determine if it stays or not so on your review if you like "Special Thanks" put a Y on your review and if not put and "N" Please and Thank you!

And Thank you to all who read and reviewed the previous chapters! And of course favorite my story! ^^

148 reviews! Yay were closer to the goal!


	15. Job Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara!

* * *

Amu and the shopkeeper Musashi stared at the figure of the retreating girl who just handed the violin over to Amu.

"That….was…..Strange." Musashi finally said after a moment and fixed his glasses, "Well I guess my services are no longer needed but please do return if there is anything else you need." And snapped out of it and flicked her head toward Musashi and nodded, "Ah my assistant is late." He mumbled and walked toward the counter and picked up an ancient looking phone and dialed a number. Amu walked toward the door just as Musashi started lecturing someone on the phone, "Ah! Kairi where are you? I sent you for lunch hours ago!"

Amu chuckled and slipped out of the store. Ikuto stood up trotted over to her, "You bought it!" He said with a laugh. Amu managed a smirk and slid the violin case's strap over her right shoulder just as Ikuto pounced on her left. "Actually I got it for free."

Ikuto purred pessimistically for a second, "Free?"

"Yeah this weird girl came in and just shoved it on me" Amu said still a little bewildered.

"Are you sure it's even a violin in that case?" Ikuto said hopping of her shoulder. Amu paused and started toward an outdoor table and lifted the case on the smooth glass plate of the table and opened the case in it was an Almond colored violin all the strings were there and in good condition Ikuto hopped on the table it didn't have any fine tuners except on the "e" string and the tuner was brass instead of silver. It looked really old Ikuto tapped the belly with his paw and leaned his kitty ear to the "_f_" holes and lightly plucked the "a" string with his claw which left off a rich melodic sound he looked in the "_f_" holes and finally sniffed it, "It's in good condition" he said expertly. Amu was fascinated watching him examine the violin. It was even more entertaining because he was a cat.

"It needs a little tuning I'll do that tonight." Ikuto said. Circling around the case and sniffing the long bow, "The bow is new…" He said curling his tail around his legs, "There is no rosin on it."

"Wow Ikuto you know a lot about Violins." Amu said closing the case. Ikuto scratched his ear, "…. I guess I do…."

After securing the zipper on the case Amu swung the case on her shoulder, "Well since we have a violin let's go do something else I'm not ditching school for nothing."

"So let's look for a job for you." Ikuto purred as he sat on her shoulder. Amu grimaced, "But that's not necessary now that we have a violin for you to play!"

"Well if it hadn't been for the fact that your Dad is excepting you to take 'violin' lessons we could go play but the fact of the matter is your father is expecting you to find a job to pay for your lessons as well as the violin so in order to keep the façade going you still have to find a job."

Amu grimaced again, "Well how was I supposed to know some random person would just hand one over to me?" She pouted but suddenly a loud roar came from her stomach, "uhh?"

Ikuto chuckled, "Okay We'll start the job hunt as soon as we eat."

Amu groaned. They turned around to start walking to find a place to eat when a luscious chocolate smell enticed both of them to stop and turn toward the scent. On the corner of the cross roads before Amu's street, a small café was giving off the delicious odor. Amu recognized it to be the building she saw the other day only this time it was fully furnished and the sign that was incomplete now read, "SuuPrize Bakery/Café"

Amu and Ikuto noticed it was a little slow but there were some people sitting in the now furnished lobby on the tan tiles and someone was standing behind the pastel rainbow counter taking an order. Amu opened the door and it made a bell overhead jingle charmingly. The person at the counter who was ordering walked over to the side with a bright smile and a chocolate cupcake with a strawberry on top and something in a paper coffee mug. At the counter Amu and Ikuto saw a young woman not much older than 20 with curly light mint green hair loosely falling out of a makeshift bun. She was dressed in girly Lolita clothing and had a bright innocent smile on her face, "Hello, There~!"

Amu and Ikuto stared back at her in surprise, "Um… Hello" Amu managed to say at last.

"Can I get you anything, maybe?" The chipper lady asked in a soft voice.

Amu and Ikuto looked at the previous costumer who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying his cupcake.

"We'll have what he's having!" Amu said brightly, "All righty just sit down, right there. I'll get that for you, right away. By the way I'm Suu Himeko."

Suu hurried about the counter expertly making the drink and a small bowl of milk for Ikuto and placed the cupcake on a light green plate, "Sorry for the wait, I'm sure!"

Amu and Ikuto perked up. Ikuto slipped off her shoulder and unto the counter and happily licked the icing off the cup cake.

"Some one likes chocolate, I see." Suu sang, "What's his name, this little fellow?"

Amu took her coffee happily and started rummaging for her wallet, "He's Ikuto."

Ikuto licked his lips and started on the milk.

"My! He's a pretty one, Ikuto" Suu said. Amu handed her a ten and Suu walked toward the cash register and handed the change to Amu, "So what are you and Ikuto up to, today?"

Amu smiled and felt it was rude to count the change in front of her so she quickly stuffed it in her wallet, "Job hunting." Amu said with a smile.

"Oh really!" Suu chirped, "I think I can help you, with that!" She smiled, "I just opened and I'm currently taking applicants for a part time job at the cashier. You see I'm the only one who works here, you see!" Amu and Ikuto sweat dropped, wondering how in the world she was running a business by herself.

"I'll just go get a resume, from the back!" Suu announced and turned around to walk to the back but tripped she would have landed face first on but Amu managed to catch her in time. Suu smiled shyly and chuckled, "You're hired!"

Amu helped her up, "R-r-really!" Amu smiled brightly, "Thank you so much Suu-san! I won't let you down!"

"Please help me up, will you?" Suu asked politely. Amu blushed, "S-sorry but really this will help me out a bunch!"

Suu smiled as Amu pulled her into position, "Oh well it will help me a great deal, as well!" Amu smiled and walked with Suu to the back to fill out the application with Ikuto trotting at her heels.

"By the way I never got you name dear, did I?" Suu said opening the lime green door to the back, "What is it, you're name?"

"Oh I'm Amu Hinamori." Amu said as she walked to the back. Everything was spic & span and cute! Amu couldn't help but admire at a heart shaped whisk with a green clover ornament on top and the handle was green as well with a green ribbon tied near the wire of the whisk, "That's so cute Suu-san!"

"Ah! It's my favorite spatula, that one" She said taking it down from its hook, "It makes my special Recipes!"

She lightly handed it to Amu who marveled at it with little stars in her eyes Ikuto smirked at how cute Amu looked and hopped on her shoulder purring.

Amu smiled and handed it back to Suu who smiled and nodded, "Now where did I put those applications, somewhere?" She hung the whisk back in its hook and started shuffling through a makeshift desk. Amu and Ikuto sweat dropped at the large pile of papers and envelopes that were scattered across the desk. Suu pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Amu, "If you bring this back tomorrow filled out with a parent or guardian's signature you can start work as soon as tomorrow after school."

Amu's face blanked, "What makes you think I'm underage?" Amu chuckled un-humorously.

Suu put her hand to her face and smiled brightly, "Why, a baby face like yours screams 'I'm 16', that is."

Amu sunk, a little soul was popping out of her mouth. Ikuto bit her ear to snap her out of it and she shook her head, "All right then. Thank you Suu-san!"

"You're very welcome, of course~!" Suu smiled. The bell in the front of the shop rang and Suu ushered them out of the back room, "I look forward to working with you!"

"Me too, of course~!"

Amu and Ikuto walked out of SuuPrize and noticed it was still early afternoon and there was still time to kill before Amu "went home". They walked down the block wondering what to do when Amu wandered into a park. Ikuto jumped off her shoulder and trotted next to her enjoying the warm day.

"So what do we do now?" Amu asked flatly. Ikuto purred and pointed his paw toward a shaded area of the park where a bench was sitting nicely under a red cherry tree, "How about some lessons?"

Amu looked at him with a flat expression, "Umm…."

"Don't be a scardy cat!" Ikuto sauntered toward the bench and sat precociously waiting for Amu to follow him, "Verbal instructions are not hard and we'll review when I turn tonight so come on."

Amu reluctantly walked over to the bench and took the violin out, "Get the bow." Ikuto instructed after he took in the blank look on Amu's face, "Haven't you ever seen a violin be played?" Amu blushed, "Not since…."

Ikuto's ears pressed down on his head, _I did it again!_

"It's all right, the bow is the long stick with the white hairs on it." Ikuto instructed.

"Oh!" Amu said pulling the bow from its shelf. The hairs were loose and Amu looked at it distraught, "Oh no it's broken!"

Ikuto muffled a snicker, "It's not broken." He flicked his tail toward the small metal end of the bow, "That's the tension screw you turn it to tighten the hairs." Amu looked at him confused, "Put down the violin and twist the screw to the right. Amu did as she was told and her face lit up as the hairs pulled it into place to make a firm stiff band all the hair were uniform almost one.

"Wow the hairs straightened!" Amu marveled and studied them, "What are they made of?"

"Hair" Ikuto replied. Amu's eyes enlarged and she stared at Ikuto utterly shocked, "H-ha-HAIR! REAL HAIR!"

"Yeah.." Ikuto smirked thoroughly amused, "Its horse hair. It's the only kind that has small bristles that allow the bow to make the strings vibrate which makes the sound."

Amu looked at him amazed, "Wow." She lifted the violin up from it's neck and mimicked what she thought was the right way for violin's to be positioned balancing the violin on her shoulder and lightly resting her chin on the chin rest. Ikuto was surprised she had such good posture for never even touching a violin before, "Good" Ikuto purred, "Only…."

Amu pulled the bow across the strings diagonally which made a whittled whisper Amu looked at Ikuto dejected again. Ikuto sweat dropped, "Not like that…"

Amu sighed, "What did I do wrong?"

Ikuto smirked, "Well first of all you need to put rosin on the bow." Amu cocked her head, "What's that?"

Ikuto sniffed around the case and tapped the middle pocket, "There's some in here." Amu placed the violin's bow down and opened the middle and took out a pouch she then placed the violin in the case and opened the pouch she pulled out a gold honey colored bar wrapped in a cloth Ikuto admired that the bar was close in color to her eyes.

"It's a bar of soap…." Amu said flatly. Ikuto couldn't hold it anymore he burst out laughing at Amu who blushed embarrassed.

After Ikuto managed to compose himself he looked at Amu's cherry red face with a smirk, "I think we need to go over a few basic details before we start on 'how to play' first I need to instruct you on 'what's what'."

Ikuto carefully explained each component of the violin from the scroll to the brass bar and what each piece was for and its purpose after Amu fully understood each element she blushed at how ditzy she sounded calling the rosin bar, a bar of soap.

Ikuto then instructed her to take her position with the violin. Amu did the same as before and stood still waiting for further instructions, "So what next?"

"You have your bow wrong." Ikuto pointed out, "Move it over the "_f_" holes and parallel to the bridge." Amu moved it as she was told and Ikuto instructed her to pull it down keeping her arm in a box shape. Amu did and a rich sounding "d". Amu lifted her head and smiled, "I did it!"

Ikuto shrugged, "It's just an open note." But he was really amazed at her, her pressure on the strings were neither too hard nor too soft. Amu pouted at him. Ikuto looked at the sky, "It's about time we head home you're already late." Ikuto pointed out. Amu fluster and quickly put away the violin and bow and zipped it shut, "Yikes!" she slurred as Ikuto hopped on her shoulder and he and she headed toward the house.

They arrived just as Tsumugu pulled in the drive way. Tsumugu got out of the car and greeted Amu and Ikuto, "Hey you two… it's unusual to see you so late?"

"Oh! Uh…." Amu tried to explain quickly. Tsumugu already noticed the violin, "I see you found one." He half smiled, "But where so quickly?"

"Pawn shop." Amu said quickly. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh!" Tsumugu said, "Is that why you're so late?" Amu nodded and pulled the application from her pocket, "And I found a job!"

Tsumugu took the paper and studied it, "That new café that just opened down the street?"

Amu nodded, "The same!"

"I went in there this morning!" Tsumugu pointed out. Amu gulped hoping Suu hadn't mentioned her being in there this morning too and praying that her father wasn't in there when she was, "The poor owner is in there all alone! Alright I guess." Tsumugu laughed and handed the application to Amu, "Fill it out and I'll sign it when you're done."

Amu smiled brightly, "Will do!"

She, Tsumugu, and Ikuto walked in the door but Amu rushed in her room noticing Ikuto was getting a little heavy on her shoulder once she slammed the door shut and slugged to her bed Ikuto finished transforming and his weight caused her to fall on the bed and he was on top of her. Leave it to Tsumugu to walk in at that time. He took a brief glance at Amu and Ikuto blinked shut the door for a moment giving Ikuto enough time to slide under the bed and Amu to correct herself and when he opened the door Amu was sitting on her bed acting like she was ready to open the violin case, "Yes dad?"

Tsumugu looked around the room swiftly with a little question mark popping out of his head, "B-b-b-but you! I-i-i-i-I saw?"

"Saw what?" Amu asked innocently. Tsumugu placed his hand on his forehead and rubbed his temple, "I'm working waaaay too hard." He walked out of her room shaking his head, "I need a vacation!"

Amu smiled as she watched her dad retreat and close the door behind him once Amu heard him go downstairs she sighed in relief, "That was a close one!" Ikuto crawled out from under her bed and rested his head on his hand and his elbow on the floor looking up at Amu, "This is going to be fun…"

Amu blushed and opened the case, "Well if my dad catches you we need some sort of an alibi…." She leveled her eyes with his and he looked at her suspiciously, "Hello Tutor."

* * *

…..

…….

………..

Oops… I accidently used some of my own dialogue… LOL oh well I love the element it gives it. ^^ I had a little fun with the 'violin lessons' I was having flash backs when I first started to learn and made the same comments as Amu so I put it in there for kicks and giggles LOL But I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

For the sake of the polls (read comments on previous chapter) I'm not going to do the special thanks but I will do a shout out.

THANK YOU ALL WHO READ, REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED MY STORY! I REALLY, REALLY, REEEEEEAAAALLLLYY APPRECIATE IT!


	16. Tutor?

SOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY! I know it's been ….. a…. while since I last update and I beg for forgiveness! It's been hecktic Like the genius I am I took summer classes this year…. NEVER. DOING. THAT. AGAIN!

Well in this you get to know a little more about Amu's story and In the next chapter (which will hopefully be soon) You learn a little more about Ikuto I'm thinking of doing three new chapters next cuz they all go together but we shall see ;)

Disclimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the movie or song mentioned in this chapter.

"Tutor…." Ikuto said flatly, "I thought we already agreed to that."

"I mean at night when you turn it'll be a feasible excuse for you to say you are my tutor and that way we don't have to sneak around so much!" Amu hopped off the bed and peeked out the door, "The coast is clear come on!" She grabbed Ikuto's collar of his jacket and dragged him out into the hall. She let go of her collar and peaked down the stairway.

"Hurry!" She grabbed his hand tightly. Ikuto's heart skipped a beat but then corrected itself as she pulled him down the hall to a door that he hadn't noticed before tucked in the corner of the house. Amu realized his hand and took a deep breath as she turned the knob on the door and slid it open. The room was dark and only the moonlight of the waxing crescent gleamed a faint dull light which made a silhouette of a very large object in the room. Amu reached over and turned a knob on the wall and light filled the room the large silhouette was covered in a white dust covered cloth and around it Ikuto noted several different instrument cases in various places on top a desk and around and on top of some shelves. Amu made her way through and opened the window to let a balmy spring breeze fill the room which made several sheets on the desk flutter around until Amu placed a paper weight on them picking one particular piece up and looking at it with affection.

Ikuto noticed a tear sneak its way down her cheek before she wiped it away. Her golden eyes now gazing at him, "Have you seen _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_"

Ikuto smirked, "Seen it? I was the cat in that movie."

Amu's eyes grew wide and she leaned forward toward him, "R-r-r-r-really?"

"Nope" He laughed and winked.

"Oh…" Amu froze in the position in shock which made Ikuto laugh more. Amu sighed and pushed Ikuto off the bench he was sitting on and drug it to the large object in the middle of the room. Ikuto sat up and watched her, he then realized what it was under that big cloth. Amu grabbed bunches of the large white cloth and with one full yank pulled it off to revel a large baby grand piano. He watched as she opened the belly of the baby grand and slid on the bench slipping the paper she had in her hand on the sheet stand. Ikuto slid next to her as she lifted the key cover and lightly tapped on each note skillfully making a full scale.

"I'm surprised it's in tune after all this time." Amu sigh and played a few echoing notes that sounded like the beginning of a melody Ikuto had heard before. Ikuto glanced at the sheet Amu placed on the stand and lifted his eyebrows at the title of the song.

"Moon River?" He followed her expression as she played the song. She nodded and smiled, "It was my mom's favorite song. When I was Five she took me to the dollar theater and we watched _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_ she then told me it was at this old theater that they met and the movie was also _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_. After that the next time they met was at one of her concerts when she was still just a debuting pianist and her parents were very strict about her lessons and concerts that she hardly had a normal life. My dad followed her to all over her concerts getting a job as a deck attendant on the ship she and her parents were sailing just to be close to her…"

"What a stalker." Ikuto said monotonously.

"He was not!" Amu yelled her face flushed and as red as a strawberry. Ikuto smirked, "Kidding."

She frowned, "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry." He smiled trying to appease her. She stopped playing and folded her arms across her chest and stormed across the room. Ikuto sighed and tapped the notes again playing Moon River as it was played in the movie romantic and whimsical.

"That's not how she played it." Amu mumbled from her corner. Ikuto stopped and slipped over to the side and patted the cushion, "Care to show me how she did?"

Amu looked over her shoulder at him seeing his smiled was genuine she nodded and sat down next to him cracker her knuckles and began playing a large dramatic version of the melody that would be no easy feat for one pair of hands yet Amu was doing it flawlessly and it seemed easy for her. at the end of it she swept across it gently and ended it as simply as the melody was written, "The last day of the tour my dad confronted my grandpa and grandma and asked if he could marry my mom. They of course asked him what he was going to do for the rest of his life work as a ship mate. He then produced his doctorate degree and made them go into shock."

"Doctorate degree?" Ikuto stood up as tawny as a cat would curiosity and confusion burning in his eyes, "I thought he was a veterinarian?"

Amu nodded, "he is but he's also a certified human doctor. You see that day he met my mom at the theater he was still med student on his last year of school but he was starting to rethink what he wanted in life but when he mat her he knew she was "the one" and he knew he needed to have some financial standings if he wanted to marry her so he finished his schooling and then followed her with A ring from Tiffany's all around the world until he could find the right moment to propose."

Ikuto smirked, "He's smoother than he looks." Amu laughed and nodded, "After my mom finished her last song she got a note for a request to play "Moon River" from an anonymous requester. She smiled and agreed to play but she improved and played it dramatically like I did just now only better but was so shocked to see my dad walk onstage in a tux that her improve went out the window and she played the basic melody at the end and when she finished my dad knelt down next to her bench and opened the tiffany blue ring box and asked my mom to marry him. And of course she said yes" Amu laughed pointing to herself.

She then looped a chain from under her shirt and produced a gold ring with a clover shaped diamond that was pink green blue and yellow.

"I still keep it with me." Amu smiled and tapped on the keys lightly, "After my mom died my dad couldn't be a doctor anymore because he couldn't save his most precious person no matter how hard he tried and after just quit and shut himself up in the room for a long time. But eventually he came out and we restablized he got a job as a vet and then he met _her…._" Amu said bitterly and chord crashed down in a haphazard cacophony.

"Amu…" Ikuto began but then the door swung open before he could finish. There Tsumugu was standing in the door way looking like he just saw a ghost. Ikuto thought he saw him stood up and moved out of the way but Tsumugu didn't seem to notice him.

Tsumugu swallowed hard and walked toward Amu, "Amu…. Was that you….?"

Amu nodded briefly glancing back and forth at Ikuto and Tsumugu. Tsumugu collapsed on the ground and covered his face in his hands, "I thought it was ….."

Amu's gold orbs shook a little and she knelt down next to her dad and wrapped her arms around him.

Ikuto felt awkward staring at them like an idiot in such a personal moment that he thought he's better leave before he was noticed he started to walk away when Tsumugu lifted his head and glared at him leaving, "Hold on young man!"

Ikuto stopped and his eyes widened he thought Tsumugu hadn't seen him. Tsumugu Stood up and Amu nervously stepped back he walked over to Ikuto who was just a little taller than him but he stood up straight anyway, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Ikuto sweatdropped, "To teach." He smirked. Tsumugu looked confused a little "…" was over his head but then shock and horror crossed his face when something completely wrong clicked. "YOU AMU YOU AMU NOOOOOOOO AMU IS JUST A BABY!"

He dove at Ikuto which Ikuto dodged easily and he whistled as he strode next to Amu his hands in his pockets Amu's face was blank and sweat was running down her face in buckets.

"TOUCH MY AMU AND I'LL KILL YOU" Tsumugu snarled Ikuto put his hands out front, "Hold on Hold on Doc, I just came to tutor Amu in Violin." Ikuto said jerking a thumb at Amu. Tsumugu paused briefly, "Eh?"

Amu chuckled nervously, "he's…. uhh… Nadeshiko's cousin she recommended him for me he plays violin really well."

Tsumugu straitened up and scrutinized Ikuto, "Really? What's your name?"

"Fujisaki?" Ikuto replied monotonously turning to Amu.

"O-o-o-Oku-…. Roku Fujisaki!" Amu shouted awkwardly which made Ikuto and Tsumugu sweatdrop.

"uh… Yup That's me Roku Fuuuujisaki." Ikuto looked at her blankly_….Roku?..._

Tsumugu leaned toward him, "Well Fujisaki-kun how do I know you won't want to make attempts at my beautiful Little girl?"

Ikuto looked at Amu blankly then at Tsumugu and jerked a thumb at Amu, "Who would?"

Amu raged in the corner but somehow that convinced Tsumugu, "Oh well I guess then it's okay if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

Tsumugu walked off whistling closing the door behind him. Ikuto turned toward Amu who had burst into flames.

"IIIIII KUUUUU TOOOOOO!"

"Scaaaary." Ikuto chuckled Amu darted at him and it was like a chase of cat and mouse only the mouse was chasing the cat.

In the end they didn't get any practice done Tsumugu insisted on escorting Ikuto out the door and Ikuto played along. After Tsumugu shut the door and went to bed Ikuto snuck back into Amu's room and was again forced to sleep on the floor.

LOL I had fun writing this chapter I hoped you all liked the story of How Amu's mom and Dad met! :D I hope to see lots of reviews please and thank you


	17. The Collar

Hello…. Sorry I'm late. I'm blaming school for this just so you know it's been hectic I could rant about it but I won't Anywho like I said this chapter is the beginning of Ikuto's story! So…. Yeah I got's nothing to say well here it is! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I LR137 do not own Shugo Chara! End. Of. Story….. LOL jk still got about 20 more chappies XD

"_Bring you're bow like this here" He lifted the small boy's hands to the strings and softly pulled down guiding the young boy's hands while the small child watched in awe and excitement as her learned his father's craft. _

_The instrument hummed a soft sweet note and the boy smiled in great joy as he looked up at his father who seemed to hold the entire world in his eyes as he looked at the boy with pride. "You're a natural" the father cooed to the child as let the child run the bow back and forth on the strings of the instrument on his own while he watched. The two were in a lush and fragrant garden with a small bubbling creek close by. The child was infatuated with the sounds he was producing and tried to make his notes quicker. The bow slipped from its position and a high pitched squeal screeched from the instrument. The boy paused and looked at his father with alarm in his eyes, "I made it cry!"_

_The father smiled and replaced the boy's small hand to the correct position, "Only because you were going to fast for it. Try taking it slow and see what happens." The boy glanced at the instrument hesitant to pull the bow in fear it would cry again. He glanced at his father who was still smiling encouragement in his eyes and then looked at his instrument and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and pulled the strings which made a soft loving sound. He opened his eyes in wonder and a smile rose on his lips and he pushed the bow up gently letting the violin hum another beautiful note. He lifted the bow and nearly dropped the instrument as he pulled it from his small chin, "It sang again!" he gazed excitedly at his father whom smiled and patted his small head, "because you treated it with gentleness." He kneeled down before the boy to meet his eyes, "How you sound comes greatly from how you feel when you play. Earlier when you were impatient it made the sound impatient"_

"_Oh"_

_He smiled, "Much like the instrument when you lead a people you must have the right heart for it or else it will cry, but if you lead in the right way with a strong heart the people will sing for you."_

_Suddenly the fragrant garden was slipping away and the father of the boy was also slipping away shrinking into the darkness that now surrounded the small child. The child ran after the diminishing image. As he ran he could feel his limbs stretch as he reached toward the image and managing to catch the garden but it was different darker from a night sky but also an eerie emptiness filled the air. Silence seemed to leak out of everything. He looked around his breath ragged; he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath looking around for something he had forgotten. There was something in the garden that was precious but he had forgotten what exactly it was. He let his head fall back on the arch between his shoulders and closed his eyes the bubbling sound of the creek next to his lulled him into a sense of tranquility._

_He felt wet. He was cold. He opened his eyes and saw that he was resting on a damp stone wall that surrounded him his lower half was submerged in a small body of water and it was almost completely dark. Something murmured to him a voice familiar yet distant. He lifted his eyes toward the sky and a small window the shape of a circle above revealing a twilight sky. He braced himself against the wall and slowly lifted himself up and looked up but the window disappeared and all that was around him was darkness._

_A distant tinkling sound was in the distance a strangely familiar tune that echoed through the darkness. He was drawn toward it and as the sound grew closer a light began to shimmer in the distance he ran toward the light the sound becoming clearer and the light brighter. He murmured a name as he reached toward the light as the name left his lips and he heard his own voice as the name rang out. A simple word but for some reason it made his heart leap up as if it wanted to escape his chest and he stumbled out of the darkness…._

Ikuto blinked a couple of times, the rich scent of the pastries baking in the oven a few feet across from him assailed his nose. He yawned and stretched his front paws out in front of him and arched his back in a nice long stretch then hopped on all four paws following the sweeter scents to the front, especially the buttery chocolate scent of the Chocolate croissants that Suu made especially to his liking.

It hade already been a week since Amu started working at SuuPrize and since then a rat dog that a costumer brought in began picking fights with Ikuto, which Ikuto won with ease and great pleasure. Another time a small girl tried to take Ikuto home with her and almost succeeded. Ikuto had tried to spend the time waiting for Amu in front of the store but that hadn't been much better, Animal Control was always trying to pick him up but the catchers were dumb and easily tricked into running into something, and aside from them several pigeons took great pleasure in taunting Ikuto into chasing them.

"_Rats with wings or rats that can bark… what's the lesser evil?"_ He swished his tail as he peeked around the corner to check if the rat dog's owner was in. Sniffing the air to double check he decided the coast was clear and trotted out and curled next to Amu's feet staring up at her as she helped a costumer. He purred, loving how cute she looked in her uniform that Suu made her wear. It was a pink dress and a white apron with lace, with her hair in a pink curly pony tail. He purred pleased with the view. She finished up with the costumer just as the shop bell tinkled again. It was then the scent hit him, the pungent smell of perfume and alfalfa, the rat dog and his owner were in.

"_Uhg! I smell that damn cat in here. Isn't there certain health regulations against filthy animals in the place of business."_ It growled

"Welcome back Ms. Lulu." Suu chirped from the back, "And I see you've brought Nanaka with you again today," Suu said nervously remembering the last incident and carefully eyed Ikuto who just sat next to Amu ignoring the Pomeranian's jabs.

"Yes I've really come to appreciate you're bakery." Lulu said eloquently, "Even if you do house an animal such as a dirty cat."

Amu glared at her briefly but smiled widely as Lulu turned to face her, "Oh hello pink-haired-girl."

Amu clenched her teeth trying to hold on to the costumer pleasing smile, "My name is Amu. How may I help you?"

"The usual please only this time I want breve in my coffee." Lulu smirked knowing full well she was getting Amu's goat. Amu nodded the smile still planted on her face but let her face drop as soon as she turned around to make Lulu's coffee and get her favorite pastry as well as Nanaka's doggy treat that Suu made for the animals.

Ikuto shuddered when Amu picked up the doggie cookie, he remembered the day Suu fed him one of those things. Expecting a chocolate cookie he was met with a withered meat tasting thing but he choked it down so he wouldn't hurt Suu's feelings. He curled in the corner of the room and watched Amu work as she dutifully prepared the sweets and coffee for the costumer even though she wasn't happy about it. In a short time Ikuto learned Amu was a hard worker even when learning the violin she was diligent and was already playing a few songs that were a little higher than beginner level. Things had been going great but it was becoming trouble some that Ikuto could not come sooner in the day. Tsumugu was constantly bugging Ikuto to come earlier to tutor Amu instead of after sunset. That of course was impossible.

It would be for the better Ikuto reflected on last night when he was trying to get back in Amu's room through the balcony. Tsumugu waltzed in inquiring more about "Roku" it seemed Tusmugu didn't completely trust "Roku" after all. Ikuto had to hide in the tree branches until Tsumugu left.

Ikuto sweat dropped. _If only there was a way for me to have at least some leniency from the curse._

The pungent perfume suddenly smelt stronger and Ikuto looked up to see the rat dog looking at him with critical eyes, _"Well, well, well. The lazy damn cat isn't too feisty today is he?"_

"_Leave me Alone mutt."_ Ikuto mewed annoyed and he rested his head back on the sand colored tiled floor. The rat dog sat haughtily in front of Ikuto determined to annoy him.

"_You know cat I know your secret!"_ The dog barked.

Amu glanced nervously at the two creatures wondering what the heck they were saying. She then blushed and admonished her self for wanting to speak with animals, but still giving a side glance at Ikuto who seemed to be ignoring the dog. Amu sighed in relief, _I'm glad he seems to be in a sensible mood today._

Ikuto perked his ears and turned toward the dog, _"what are you talking about?"_

The dog made an annoying giggle, _"You're a half cat, half man."_ Ikuto let down his guard and made a face that looked bored and laid his head back down, _"Wow you barely just figured that out now…"_

The dog made a whiney bark that sounded like it was hurt. Amu whipped around to see Ikuto hadn't seemed to move and the dog was backing away from him as if he was a ferocious predator. Amu lifted her brow as she observed the two, the dog trotted off nervously and pulled at her owner's skirt as if she wanted her to go to Ikuto.

"_Master! He's a human! Master he just said so himself!"_ Nanaka squeaked nervously Ikuto flattened his ears and peeked around the corner, _"She can't understand you why are you being so annoying."_

Nanaka grunted in protest, _"Freak! Don't talk to me!"_

Ikuto's ears fully flattened and he scampered to the back, ignoring the dog's useless pleas to get her master attention for her to gossip about the weird man-cat.

Amu couldn't understand what happened. Ikuto had never back down to the annoying little purse dog before but today he completely retreated to the back with his ears completely pressed to his head, "Suu I'm taking a break." Amu said as she rushed to the back and slipped her apron off all in one motion. She hung it on a hook inside the kitchen and found Ikuto curled in a corner staring at the wall his ears still lowered.

"Ikuto…" Amu said approaching the pouting cat, "You okay?"

"No." Ikuto said sharply, "I'm not okay."

"What did that dog say to you to make…."

"It's not that she said anything…" He said sharply, "It's the simple fact what she said was true, I'm not a human, nor a cat…." He lowered his head, "I'm just a curse."

Amu bent toward him and flicked his nose, "I don't want to hear that from you!" She said stubbornly, "You're Ikuto and that's all that matters."

Ikuto rubbed his nose with his paw and lifted his head. His sapphire eyes met her golden orbs and he saw the determination as well as the admiration in her eyes. That look reminded him of someone but he didn't know who. A wave of nostalgia washed through him and he curled into a ball, "Truth is I don't even know _who_ that is."

Amu frowned and sat next to him, "Well he's an annoying, sometimes perverted, cat that is incredibly sarcastic," Ikuto flattened his ears, "But also a really good listener, an amazing musician, and a great friend." Amu smiled, "Curse or no curse that's Ikuto."

Ikuto lifted his head and smirked and then laid down on her lap, "I'm sleepy."

Amu sighed and grabbed him by his neck fur, "No way! I gotta go back to work." Amu set him down next to his usual spot and walked toward the front. Ikuto watched her pleased he had found such a cute girl to tease that was also a good friend. Amu was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, yet he still wished he could be with her as a human not a cat.

Amu couldn't get the lost and lonely look Ikuto had on his face out of her mind. She wondered if she could do anything to break his curse. She sighed knowing very well that she was completely useless in the matter. She sighed again and began to wash down the tables absent mindedly and was barely attentive as Lulu excused herself and paid Suu for the bill and she and Nanaka exited.

Suu noticed Amu's distant look as if she were trying to figure something out. Suu guessed it was what to do with Ikuto. There had been many close calls where Amu almost lost Ikuto and Amu seemed really attached to her kitty. Suu pondered over an idea and then decided as she lightly clasped her hands together.

"I got it!" She exclaimed excitedly, "You should give Ikuto-kun a collar, you should."

"What?" Amu said suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by Suu's comment.

"You should give Ikuto-kun a collar that way people knows he's yours and you won't have to worry so much about other taking him away, animal control especially." Suu smiled brightly at her idea.

Amu almost kicked herself about forgetting that crucial piece of information. Ikuto did need a collar, her dad pointed that out on several occasions and she had completely spaced it out until Suu brought it up just now. Amu decided it would be a good idea even if Ikuto didn't like the idea of being owned, it was better than him ending up in the pound.

Later that night after "Roku" went home and Ikuto was fast asleep on the mattress Amu slipped under her bed earlier in the week, Amu pulled out all her leftover craft stuff from when she and the girls had a jewelry making party and set to work the whole time wishing Ikuto could be free of his curse during the day. She worked late into the night and only had to attach the license she made from wood bead that said, "Ikuto" on the front and had the owner name and address on the back, but she was too tired and rested her head on the desk and fell asleep.

The light of dawn woke him up abruptly like it always did. The pain flowing through him like a flame as his entire frame condensed into its cat form. He panted and shook his head dismissing the last memories of the pain and lifted his head to Amu's bed. Amu had yet to see his transformation into a cat, plainly he didn't want her too see him in pain she would be even more determined to put herself in harm's way to help him.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and noticed Amu wasn't in her bed. For a brief moment he panicked until he caught her scent and saw that she was awkwardly slumped over her desk. Her back gently lifted and fell as she slept and a quiet girly snore came out of her.

Ikuto smirked hopped on the desk intending to wake her but became curious as to why she was on the desk instead of her bed and noticed she had something clutched in her hand he leaned over to see what it was when the door swung open.

Tsumugu leaned in and glanced around noticing the empty bed and softly called, "Amu?"

Ikuto meowed to get his looked toward Ikuto and sighed when he saw Amu fast asleep on the desk. He walked in and toward the desk, gently placing his hand on her shoulder lightly shook her, "Amu-chan wake up."

Amu let out a soft moan as her dark eyelashes fluttered and her golden eyes opened. She yawned and lifted her head still groggy from sleep, "huh?"

"You fell asleep on the desk…" Tsumugu pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oh.." Amu said rubbing her head then let out a less than girly yawn and sat up. She realized where she was and stood up taking whatever was in her hand with her. She sleepily glanced at Ikuto and then her father, "What time is it?"

"About 6:45 am. Since you're up now why don't I make us some breakfast?" Tusmugu suggested. Amu nodded and stretched her arms and made her way to the armoire. Tsumugu glanced at the mattress on the floor then at Ikuto and cocked an eyebrow, "That yours?"

Ikuto swished his tail and smirked at Tsumugu and meowed a yes. Tsumugu shook his head and scratched Ikuto's ears, "She must really love you." Tsumugu laughed. But Tsumugu's light hearted comment struck a chord with Ikuto, _"She must really love you"_ Ikuto flattened his ears, _No, I doubt that_

Ikuto followed Tsumugu out respecting Amu's space while she changed. Amu had to work today and Ikuto didn't necessarily like leaving Amu at her work. Too many _interested_ male costumers come into see Amu reeking of pheromones. Ikuto wanted to stay by her side incase any of them became brave enough to attempt a pass at Amu. The thought of another guy in her life put him in a sour mood and he glared at the floor not even touching the breakfast that Tsumugu prepared for him. Aside from his protectiveness of Amu he was also curious as to what Amu had in her hand this morning and why she fell asleep on her desk rather than her bed.

"It doesn't have rabies or something does it?" A snide voice commented breaking Ikuto from his thoughts.

"I don't think so…" Tsumugu said suddenly lifting Ikuto of the ground giving him a close examination, "What's the matter Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto glanced at him then as Saaya who was wearing too much make up and in glittery clothing with several gaudy accessories.

Ikuto meowed "_I'm fine"_ And Tsumugu let him next to his food bowl, _"Not really hungry though"_ Ikuto pushed his bowl away and trotted off earning two curious glances from Saaya and Tsumugu, "That cat acts almost human sometimes."

Ikuto made his way down the hall into Amu's room. As he walked in Amu had just slipped something into her bag and offered Ikuto her arm, "Ready to go Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded not really saying anything but his classic smirk communicated for him as he climbed on her shoulder. Amu smiled and walked out the door and into the living room, "Not really hungry Dad, I'll see you after work."

"Okay" Tsumugu said weakly watching Amu walked out the door with Ikuto perched in her shoulder, "I'm still surprised she actually got a job…" He glanced over to Saaya who caught the hint, "No way!"

He sighed as Saaya stormed upstairs to gossip on her cell phone and sweat dropped knowing it was going to be another hefty bill, _Can't hurt to wish_

Amu was feeling a little elated despite the crick in her neck from sleeping on a desk all night. Yesterday she had promised Suu she would help with the baking and Inventory and she also wanted to show Suu what she made for Ikuto. With the excitement boiling and flushing to her cheeks she rushed over to Suu's shop faster than usual.

Suu had an apartment in the back of SuuPrize that she had been living in and even had some of her store's storage in. A couple day into Amu's training Amu showed her were she kept the everything anf invited her in for tea. Today Amu was going to help her out with baking the first batch of pastries but also for breakfast. Amu quickly scaled the steps to the shop and rapped her knuckles on Suu's door.

Suu was only a few moments in opening the door and quickly ushered them in, "Thank you for coming so early Amu-chan!"

"No problem!" Amu smiled and let Ikuto leap off her shoulder unto the floor he trotted over to the couch and sat curled up ready to watch them work not really that upset he couldn't help out. Suu glanced at Ikuto then Amu, "Didn't you get him that, what I suggested?" She asked pointing to her neck.

Amu nodded and smiled and pulled a box out of her bag, "Yeah I wanted to give it to him with you since you were the one who suggested it." Amu smiled Suu nodded, "Shall we, then?"

Amu and Suu approached Ikuto who already stood up wondering what was going on. Amu opened the box and pulled out the black collar with the wood license attached.

"Before you protest," Amu began kneeling in front of Ikuto, "Suu and I decided it was best if you had some Identification incase we lost you." Amu felt a little silly about licensing Ikuto, but she was more terrified of Animal Control picking Ikuto up and taking him away. Ikuto looked at it and read his name on the collar, which looked more like a necklace. He gave Amu and Suu a quick glance then stretched his neck out saying he'd wear it and Amu slipped the Collar on and stepped back to look at it. It looked nice, but when she blinked suddenly human Ikuto was sitting in front of her pulling the collar away from his neck like it was itching him.

Amu gawked at him for a second wondering if she was seeing things then glanced at Suu who had a completely shocked look on her face, "H-h-h-h-h-h-heeee he's a-" And then she fainted.

Ikuto stared at Suu completely unaware of what happened and looked at Amu, "What's with her?" Amu shook her head and picked up the mirror that was hanging on the wall and placed in front of Ikuto. Ikuto stared at his image, it took a moment to sink in but when it did he gawked at the mirror wide eyed then rushed to the window to make sure it was still day light outside. He then turned back to the mirror and looked at Amu who was patiently staring at him with a little confusion in her eyes.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked excitement teeming from his voice Amu shrugged and put the mirror back on the wall. She check on Suu then began to fan her to make sure she was alright and Ikuto stood next to her hovering over her protectively glad he was human, that for some reason the curse was muted. He could feel it still lingering but he didn't care he was human…. human like Amu. He glanced at her worried, still confused face, and realized his cat senses were still lingering as he smelt Suu coming to consciousness.

Suu fluttered her eyes open and stared at the two young teens in front of her realizing one of them didn't belong she screeched and grabbed a nearby umbrella to defend herself, "What's going on?"

Amu touched her shoulder lightly, "Suu-san, this is the real Ikuto…. You see…"

"I was under a curse." Ikuto said bluntly Suu lowered the umbrella and glanced at Ikuto's and Amu's sincere faces and placed her hand on her cheek, "Goodness!" She looked at Amu, "Does that happen often, the change?"

Amu looked at Ikuto, "Usually he only changes during twilight both morning and evening." Amu said still staring at the human Ikuto in blue jeans and a black tee casually shrugging, "Today is weird."

"Very." Ikuto stated, "Haven't been a human during the day in a while."

Suu seemed to take it all in and then suddenly burst out, "Just like fairy tail!" She beamed at Amu. Amu and Ikuto looked at her blankly, surprised by her reaction.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Suu giggled then snapped her fingers, "I know! I need help in the store when Amu-chan's at school. Ikuto could come and help out at the shop!... That is unless he turns into a cat again… oh dear." Suu sulked in her realization

Amu sighed still wondering what had happened looking at Ikuto for an answer but Ikuto didn't seem to know himself. Ikuto then tugged at the collar, "itchy!" he complained and unclasped the collar and almost as instantly as he changed into a man, he was a cat again, "Great!" Amu sighed and walked back to Ikuto.

"Nice while it lasted" Ikuto grumbled and ripped off a piece of plastic that was still stuck to the ribbon Amu used for his collar with his teeth, that was the culprit that was itching him.

"Oh he can talk as a cat too?" Suu asked as she approached them and picked up the collar with a thoughtful face and lifted it up, "Amu-chan you don't think _this_ is responsible do you?"

Amu looked at Ikuto then at the collar Ikuto shook his head, "The magic that was put on me was by a powerful sorcerer. I doubt a little charm like that could mute the spell it must have been a fluke…" he said sadly and pinned his ears back. Suu smiled and slipped the collar around Ikuto's neck, "No stronger power that true love, though" she chirped and just as she predicted Ikuto turned back into a man. Amu and Ikuto blushed, "M-m-maybe the charm is your name!" Amu suggested pointing toward his written name on the wood charm. Ikuto felt a little disappointed but smirked, "could be."

Suu was a sucker for fairy tails and love and she noticed these two defiantly had the workings of both and she wasn't about to stand by and let them slip past her love-love radar.

"I have another crazy idea!" Suu announced pointing at the pair, "You two should go on a date!"

…. I get the feeling I've been reading waaaay too much Shoujo manga. Hee hee but any way the current review standings are *drum Roll* 175! We're so close to the 200 goal! Yay thank you so much all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome! I hope to update real soon XD thankyouthankyouthankyou sooooooo much! XD


	18. The DATE

I am sooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner you see for the past month I've been without internet and the two months before that I was swamped with school work…. I even failed a class! T.T but all is good it's been resolved and I just have to pass it this semester and I'm in the clear. So Onward to the story I was….. being really romantic I guess…. But it's Sorta the build up of Amu and Ikuto's bromance (ha ha Just Kidding) and I wanted to clarify this…. It's their first date and sparks are gonna flu and Without further to do let us now commence with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara…. I said it.

* * *

It was breezy the temperature was around the mid 70's, a relatively nice day. Amu tugged her hair into a white scrunchie nervously, Ikuto was running late. It was almost like waiting for a real date nervous and watching ever head of hair for a sign of the midnight blue fur-er-hair to pop out of nowhere. She noticed all of the other lovey-dovey couples around. She was amazed at how they acted, holding hands smiling like crazy people and laughing without a care. She caught a glimpse of two in particular kissing and quickly looked away embarrassed but then peeked only to see them walk away.

_I wonder what it's like to k-k-k-k-k-k-k-iss!_ She blushed trying to imagine it and covered her red face in her hands, "I doubt that will make your face any less red.."

Amu lifted her hands off her face and turned her head to the peppery sarcastic voice she's grown fond of. Ikuto was full human leaning against the wall next to her arms crossed His dark blue hair shimmering in the sun making each strand look like they were made from the ocean and his Sapphire eyes sparkling brightly and smirk across his full pink lips and he was again in a different outfit, A white tee shirt with a caramel brown light jacket and black jeans. Amu was always amazed at the different outfits that manifested when he turned human she half wondered if they smelt like cat fur.

"Come on let's go." Ikuto said grabbing Amu's Hand and dragging her along. She blushed brightly remembering the other couples holding hands, _I can't believe I'm on a date with my pet!_ She sighed and quickened her pace to keep up with Ikuto. She glanced at him then caught sight of the suede jacket morbid curiosity taking over her reflexes she leaned to the jacket and sniffed it. It wasn't what she expected; it was nothing like cat fur it smelt more like…

"Are you some kind of scent pervert?" Ikuto chuckled which snapped Amu out of her trance and a huge blush crept across her face, "N-no I'm not!"

"Really then why were you sniffing my jacket like a dog?" He teased and patted her head, "Good puppy shake!"

Amu was mortified and slapped his hand away, "Forget this!" She turned around and started walking away embarrassed that she sniffed his jacket, embarrassed for being caught, and mortified at how she reacted, _I'm such a jerk!" _

"Amu!" He called out, Amu couldn't tell whether he was apologetic or angry, she paused and looked back at him he had a huge smirk on his face a laugh just about to escape his lips and his hand out reached to her, "You're too cute!"

Amu blushed noticing she hadn't really gotten far from him at all but for some reason each inch felt like a mile. She walked back to him and put her hand in his outstretched hand and he pulled her to him, "Now my cute puppy how about we go on this date boss is making us go on?" Amu's face flat-lined remembering the whole reason she was in this mess…

"_It's so romantic a real live prince under a curse!" Suu giggled as she spun around her living room looking for something._

"_Not a prince." Amu and Ikuto murmured knowing it wasn't going through Suu's ears. She was too busy to notice them anymore. _

"_A ha!" She plucked two small pieces of paper from another messy pile. "Here we go two tickets to the new Amusment park at Town Square! You two will be going on a romantic date and have fun."_

"_No thank you Suu we really don't have to do that…" Amu insisted. Ikuto just started whistling in the corner not really paying attention. _

"_Oh yes you do," Suu chimed sweetly, "But if you don't I might have to put the "Help needed" sign back out."_

_Amu sweat dropped. Ikuto smirked and picked Amu up bridal style which made her blush, "Okay then."_

Amu sweatdropped, _You both are evil_

"Here we are" Ikuto said with his hands in his pockets, "So what are we gonna go on first?" He smiled

Amu frowned at the amusement park, "You pick…."

Ikuto shrugged, "Okay…" He looked around Amu watched him as he searched. He tilted his head thoughtfully as he examined each ride and exhibit. The seriousness in his face made him look really cool. Suddenly he straightened his head and pointed far across the park, "I want to go on that one."

Amu followed his selected destination with her eyes and it was the Haunted house straight across from them. Amu started at it with a blank face. If there one thing on this earth she hated more than putting up with Saaya and her stepmother, it dealing with cramped dark places where people jump out and scare you for a living. But before she could protest Ikuto already had her by the hand and was dragging her across the park to the creepy, abandoned, rundown looking haunted house where she could hear the screams of the other park-goers get louder as they approached.

"Young masters welcome back!" The door man said creepily as he opened the gate for Amu and Ikuto Amu quickly grabbed on to Ikuto's arm and clung to it tightly.

"Amu… are you scared?" He smirked, but under his smirk he was wincing. Amu had a surprisingly strong grip for such a petite looking girl, _Is it because she is really that scared?_

Amu didn't want Ikuto to know exactly how terrified and how embarrassed she was by her reaction But she was terrified even though they just barely made it through the front gate she was dreading the walk they would have to take further into the dim lit darkness where something was lurking to scare the living day-light out of her. Still not wanting to let Ikuto think she was a coward, she quickly let go and pretended not to care, "No-no way. I'm totally not scared I-I just was surprised how dark it was…"

Ikuto stared at her blankly at her arms folded tightly and stubbornly across her chest, how her knees were knocking against each other and he could see her lip tremble even through the dim light, "Is that so," He said as he pried her hand out of it's vice grip on her arm and pulled her closer, "Well since I'm a little creeped out why don't you hold my hand until we're through?"

Amu was surprised. She knew Ikuto wasn't scared. After all that Ikuto had been through in his life a stupid fake haunted wouldn't even phase him one bit. But never the less he never let go of her hand and held her close and saying her was the one who was scared to comfort her. It was really sweet.

Amu was right. Ikuto wasn't scared not in the least he wanted to comfort Amu as they ventured into the completely fake, yet completely dark, house knowing and enjoying Amu's reaction at they came across the first trap. His cat senses were still working well, even better than when he was a cat, so he could smell, hear, and even see all of the actors before they could pop out. So he saw this one coming it was dressed in gore but his costume looked shabby and half done from Ikuto's prospective and he reeked of that plastic rubber. Ikuto cursed the day that junk was invented. He turned toward where he heard the cries off in the distance hoping this actor wouldn't bother him and Amu.

The Actor however was completely oblivious to the fact Ikuto was staring straight at him and knew exactly where he was but he crept closer thinking he had the jump on them and was just about to scream in Amu's ear When Ikuto Pulled her away from the actor and "accidently" bumped into him which made him trip backwards which made him scream anyway which made Amu literally jumped into Ikuto's arms and hold him tight.

Ikuto was taken aback at first by Amu's reaction but then a devlish grin came across his face as began walking again Amu still clinging to him. The Actor managed to recover himself an caught a glimpse of Amu and Ikuto and their position and huffed a sigh, "Lucky dog."

After Amu had gained her composure she insisted Ikuto put her down dispite the fact Ikuto was a bit reluctant he did and they continued on their way Amu was still terrified but he just pulled Amu closer whenever the actors were about scare them liking how it made Amu cling to him. He was amused by the high pitched scream Amu let out every time they passed an actor who just popped out of the shadows but decided to run her out of there quickly noticing how her breath got a little short after a little bit more monstrous scare. Amu preferred running to walking slowly and was surprised that they were not once getting lost and before long they both tumbled out of the exit and Ikuto started laughing. Amu whose nerves were still trembling laughed too just to calm her-self down but after a while of listening to Ikuto's laugh then began laughing for real.

Neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands even though they were out and neither of them cared that the passerby's were staring at them like they were idiots. Amu had never felt so relieved in her life and she was glad Ikuto dragged her into one of the places she hated most and most of all that it was him that helped her brave it.

Ikuto on the other hand was happier than he had been in a long time although his freedom was restricted he felt more free than he had in over three-hundred years. Then it hit him.

He had been alive for three hundred years, known so many things Amu hadn't even begun to experience or go through yet. He saw most of history play out and watch people die and be born for so long. Throught those long years he never had anything important in his life other than finding a way to break his curse and the mysterious Utau, who now had betrayed him. He wondered how it would have been for him if he had faced this without meeting Amu. Amu was special. He knew it the day he met her, the day she saved him from being road-kill. She was kind and when she looked into his eyes he felt she saw right through him. When she laughed he felt there wasn't a more melodic noise, when she was singing and playing piano with her mother on her heart and in her mind he felt there was no one more beautiful.

It all added up to one thing really; he was in love with her although he had only known her for a short while. She lifted her head and smiled at him while they were walking toward the roller coaster. Her golden eyes were shining brightly as she gabbed on about the first time she and her friends went to an amusement park with her school. He nodded and listened, a soft grin on his face. They covered the park but the more he was enjoying her company and seeing the joy on her face as she recalled memories of her friends and family the more he realized Amu was a normal girl, with normal problems, who shouldn't be really worrying about anything but her own world, that is until he showed up in her life and now she was dealing with the supernatural part of his troubles. The fact that he had no memory of his life before the curse, that his only loved one for three-hundred years had betrayed him, that an evil sourcerer and his lackey's were out to get him, he was relieved that they didn't know Amu's connection with him which kept her safe from _him _for now but he knew that wouldn't last, soon enough she would be in harms way. He hadn't realized that he toned Amu out and was just walking along blankly as Amu led him to a vendor with odd merchandise on his table. Deep in thought, he turned his face away subconsciously after Amu had asked him about something in her hand.

Amu then laughed which caught his attention, "That settles it I'm buying them!"

He then finally took a good look at what exactly she had in her hand. It was a pair of sunglasses but they were dark blue with lenses that looked like eggs that had fallen over on their side with their small top pointing toward the bridge of the sunglasses.

Amu gave the vendor cash for the glasses and slipped them on to Ikuto's face, "Just as I thought! They suit you!" Ikuto leaned into the Vendor's mirror and saw a blue haired guy with beetle eyes staring back at him. He then chuckled and slid them off his nose, "You have awful taste, Pinky."

After they had a good laugh about Ikuto's sunglasses they had lunch at the park's food court which had Amu's favorite restaurant which was a funky little beach looking vendor who sold wacky concoctions that were surprisingly delicious and Ikuto helped himself to a Cocoa mahi mahi tuna sandwich and Amu to a strawberry cheese omelet.

Full and with their cares currently laughed out of their system (due to Ikuto's glasses which he hadn't taken off) they played all day. Amu was amused that Ikuto was actually terrified of the rocket jump. (The one they slowly take you up and then just drop you from like ten stories really fast.) Amu then mischievously convinced him to play bumper cars which, much to her dismay, he was really good at. They played the vendor games and Ikuto managed to win Amu a small stuffed bear at a ring toss which she fit snugly in her sweater pocket and it looked really pleased with its new seat.

Before they knew it the sun was already setting. Ikuto felt more comfortable that earlier and he and Amu decided to take a walk on the pier next to the park. The sound of the waves breaking on the coast was relaxing and mixed with the sound of the rides and the other people having fun made it feel full of life.

Amu Leaned against the railing with her small stuffed bear safely snuggled in her pocket. Ikuto stood next to her watching the waves and fish as both passed them by without worry or care to what was above them. They had, for but a moment in time, forgotten that Ikuto was cursed and that Amu was having trouble at home, and both were in a situation over their heads. It didn't matter at the moment. It was like all they knew was this day and how warm they felt around each other. Ikuto even forgot he had his sun glasses on despite the fact it was getting dark.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Amu sighed staring at the sunset in the distance. Ikuto gazed at the light from the fading sun and how it seemed to make her glow, "It's not the only thing."

Amu blushed and gazed right at him her expression completely warming him and melting him. Without a thought or care as to what he was doing he leaned closer to Amu their noses almost touching their breath warming each other's faces. Amu was almost as red as a strawberry but then her golden eyes flicked away from Ikuto's gaze, shock and embarrassment flowed into her expression. Ikuto was already so deep in her eyes that he saw the reflection of what she saw before she even uttered his name.

"H-Hotori-kun?"

* * *

Oh Snap! Did I just interrupt their first kiss with Tadase? Yeah…. My bad bwahahahahahaha! Well it's going to get pretty tangled from here on in and it should be quite the conundrum and as the lovely reviews keep coming from the lovely reviewers I may be tempted to post sooner especially now since I have Internet again! Yay! So Anyway I want everyone's opinion on what they think in going to happen next just to see how close you guys get it'll be exciting and I can't wait until the next chapter myself it's a doozy with drama and suspense and an interesting plot twist so I hope to hear from you all to see what you think is going to happen!

And as JMichelleW pointed out I only have 7 reviews until mi goal! Which brings the grand total to *Drum Roll* 197! Yay… again!

Disclaimer #2: There is and will be no Tadamu in the making of this fanfiction.


	19. Catnapped!

Hello Everybody I just thought I'd upload this it's not a filler it's a crucial piece to the story… it's just a really short chapter oh and BTW it's my birthday! Yay! So as my birthday gift to my awesome readers I'm uploading this. I do hope you like it I know Tadase was getting some bad rap because of last chapter…. This chappy isn't going to help matter s much….. oh well not many Amuto fans are warm of Tadase anyway LOL But Anywho I really hope you like it and I'll be back soon

Oh and one more thing Let us congratulate RomanticaKH1 for being out 200th reviewer! *Balloons and Confetti* Now on with the story!

Disclaimer I Do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

The moment seemed like it was going to last forever, Ikuto was actually going to kiss her. The way he was staring at her was so bewitching she didn't believe anything could take her eyes from him, this is, until a glint of sunshine golden hair caught her attention. Suddenly reality came crashing back once recognition settled in. The boy she was staring at had a bashful, tempered, expression. As if he hadn't expected to see what he saw.

"H-Hotori-kun" Amu stuttered she then glanced at Ikuto who had an irritated an disappointed look in his eyes as he turned away from her to glare at their intruder recognizing him to be the boy from the Fujisaki mansion who was looking at _his_ Amu in a way he didn't like. However Ikuto also could tell he wasn't a bad kid, just annoying.

Amu darted her eyes back and forth from Ikuto to Tadase and blush crept on her face, "Hotori-kun what are you doing here?"

Tadase straightened up after giving Ikuto a fierce glare, "I came looking for you Amu-chan." Amu blushed at the fact he used her first name, "Notori wanted me to give you and the others tickets to the Night festival, we mentioned before. He was especially impressed on your rhetoric of the Tsukiyomi royal family, Nadeshiko had shown it to him."

"Oh" Amu said a little excitement leaking through her voice remembering her visit to the Fujisaki mansion and the mysterious painting that Miki-san had restored of the Royal family that she had been dying to see since they had mentioned it. She then noticed only one ticket in Tadase's hand. She knew that they hadn't know Ikuto was a man, or the fact there was anyone else in Amu's life that was male beside themselves and Amu's father so it was to be expected that they'd left Ikuto out. But despite how much Amu wanted to see the painting and enjoy the Night Festival she didn't want to go without Ikuto.

"Thank you Hotori-san, but I was wondering if I could have an extra ticket for him," Amu asked sweetly gesturing to Ikuto. Tadase sighed, "Of course Amu-chan. I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a boyfriend I'll ask Notori for another ticket for him." Tadase said handing Amu's ticket to her.

Amu blushed a bright red but she said nothing to deny or confirm that she and Ikuto where in such a relationship. They almost kissed how could she deny it, but at the same time Ikuto was still cursed. She blushed again realizing how stupid she sounded for worring about that. She thanked Tadase for the tickets and lifted her head, _It doesn't matter! Curse or No curse Ikuto is Ikuto! _

Amu then smiled at Ikuto who noticed the excitement in her eyes and he smiled as well.

Tadase who didn't recognize Ikuto was cautious of him and gave him a hard stare, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Ikuto, now quite comfortable with the fact that Amu asked for a ticket for _him_, and was smiling at _him_, was quite confident towards Tadase and stopped glaring at him. He also remembered his sun glasses and took them off.

Neither Amu nor Ikuto noticed that Tadase's expression had changed completely to a shock that filled very aspect of his expression the moment Ikuto took off his glasses and before Amu or Ikuto paid any attention to him he quickly wiped it away and waited for the confirmation about Ikuto's identity although he was already quite sure of it.

Ikuto smirked and held out his hand for Tadase to shake, "The name is Ikuto." Tadase smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ikuto, I am Tadase."

Tadase turned to Amu and smiled, "You picked quite a princely guy, didn't you Amu-chan?" Amu blushed as she remembered how she thought of Tadase as "princely" when she first met him and nodded briefly knowing theres wasn't much comparison to Ikuto. Ikuto wans handsome and sweet most of the time but he reminded her of just a normal guy more so than a prince and it was what she liked about him.

"Well I don't want to Intrude on your date so I will excuse myself now." Tadase said interrupting her thoughts and briefly made a polite bow and said, "Goodbye." The he left them.

Ikuto chuckled at Tadase's Formality, but them he stopped chuckling as Tadase put his phone to his ear and his face suddenly grew serious, "Amu, let's go."

Amu looked Ikuto reproachfully thinking he was still being rude to Tadase, but then she noticed the urgency in his expression and she nodded. They both turned around and began walking at a swift place. Once they were out of the crowd they quickened their pace. Ikuto was too fast for Amu, although he didn't notice it at first and briefly mused that it _was_ easier to get around as a human that it was for a cat. Amu on the other hand was having trouble keeping up with Ikuto's fast cat like pace thinking the opposite Ikuto was musing, "Ikuto what's going on?"

"That "friend" of yours just called somebody saying 'I've found the black cat.'" Ikuto sneered through clenched teeth his amusement gone now that all that was on his mind was Amu's safety. Ikuto's worst fear was realized _they_ knew who he was and they knew Amu's connection to him and now she was in danger. He then took notice of Amu having a hard time keeping up and he swept her up and caught her bridal style yet again and then went full speed. He took large leaps over the tall fences and buildings in the town and ducked back behind an alley for a little while to rest.

Amu was still in his arms keeping silent not only because she was deathly afraid of the heights they were jumping, but also in disbelief that Tadase was a bad guy and was scared all the rest of them where as well and the one's she knew as her friends for so long were her enemies.

Ikuto sniffed the air again and clutched Amu tighter.

"Two of them." He hissed. He and Amu spotted them at the same time two strange men in black cloaks where walking around searching for something. Both Amu and Ikuto knew they where the one's that these two were seeking. Ikuto waited until the two men were far enough away so they could get out of dodge. Ikuto then took the opportunity to make a huge leap to the top of the building they were next to. It was large and it would be difficult to jump, but all he had on his mind was getting Amu home safely.

Amu nearly screeched when Ikuto made the leap but she held her tongue the best she could and squeezed her eyes shut and they ascended higher and higher. When they began to descend she felt a tug from her sweater pocket and peeked open one eye and saw her little stuffed bear Ikuto had won her that day began flying and falling away from her. Not thinking she reached out for it which caught Ikuto by surprise and cried out, "My bear!"

The two men had heard them and swept around. One of them pulled out a large grenade launcher looking thing just as Amu caught her bear and all in one moment a shot was fired that sounded like a large boom of cannon; Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him shielding her with his own body; Amu had realized her stupid mistake just as Ikuto wrapped himself around her; A net expanded from the large bullet that was shot and encased Amu and Ikuto and pulled them to the ground but they landed safely, surprisingly.

Ikuto then tried to claw the net with his fingernails and remembered to late he was still human and the darkness of night around them. Amu gripped the bear tightly and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Ikuto. I can't believe how stupid I am." Ikuto stopped trying to claw the net and held Amu in his arms, "It's not your fault Amu, you were probably about ready to scream anyway," He chuckled but there was no humor in his laugh and slapped his head, "I'm the one who sorry for involving you in this mess."

"It's wasn't your fault either." A familiar voice interrupted the burly man with the net launcher stood off while the smaller one approached them and lifted his hood. It was Notori and they guessed the other was Yuu.

Ikuto hissed at him but Notori smiled gently as he bent down, "I'm sorry for having to catch you like this but I had no choice, I doubt you would have come of your own will." He looked at Ikuto with a genuine smile and began lifting the net off of them, "I was wondering Ikuto-sama." Notori whispered, "Would you like to learn about your past?"

* * *

Yes! Well as you can see the next chapter is going to be epic! Absolute epicness and it might take me a while to compose all the epicness in a story so it'll be a while until the next chapter but I'm psyched by the response I got from the last chapter! I can't wait until I see what you guys say about this chapter. And don't be too hard on Amu for giving away their position she had reason, wouldn't you girls want to save the first gift the guy you love gave to you? I would but that's just me being romantic LOL So any who Thanks for all the reviews and once again thanks for helping me meet my goal only half way through the story whoop! Maybe I'll be lucky to get 500 reviews before it ends that would be awesome! And maybe 1000 on the sequel! XD Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing so in the immortal words of T-i- double guh-er TTFN Ta ta for now!

Current review count: 213


	20. Family Portrait

Hello Everyone I'm back and see it only took a week! I have to say I love having internet in my room! Well something you all having been waiting for is going to happen in this chapter! RomanticaKH1 had already said it, We learn of Ikuto's full past and the connection between him and the fujisaki family. It get's a little darker this chappy … you'll see what I mean but I really hope you enjoy it please read and review and thanks to all how have in the previous chappies ^^

Disclaimer *points dramatically at nothing*: I LR137 do not own Shugo Chara

… I've said it now onto the story!

* * *

Surprised confused and a little less then comfortable around their "captives" Amu stayed close to Ikuto not wanting to let him out of her sight. They rode silently in the large stretch limo that Notori and Yuu escorted them in. Amu was truly hoping with all her heart that they're intentions were good and what they said before was true.

"_Ikuto-sama, my family knew your family before the curse was placed on you. For years we've been recording and researching all about your family and its curse and the fine details. We invite you to come with us to the Mansion and we will reveal everything to you" Notori said after he and Yuu had pulled the net off of Ikuto and Amu._

"_How do I know you're not trying to trick us and take us to the sorcerer?" Ikuto demanded harshly stepping in front of Amu protectively. Notori glanced between them and smiled, "I would never do that to you." He then bowed deeply and the limo pulled up by them, "If you please…"_

_Amu and Ikuto glanced at each other not too sure they should trust Notori. But Ikuto was too curious, too eager to know his past. If it were possible he would want to risk it, "Alright but you have to take Amu home first."_

"_NO!" Amu protested, "Wherever you go I go too. I told you I'm going to help you no matter what!" Ikuto held her by her shoulders and looked at her pleading, "I don't want you involved in my problems."_

"_I'm afraid Amu has to come too." Yuu said from the side, "She is more involved in this than you realize."_

_Ikuto narrowed his gaze at Yuu and swung at him but Yuu caught his fist easily and held him back with a calm steady gaze, "If you will Ikuto-sama this is of the utmost urgency that you regain your memory." Ikuto stopped and stared into Yuu's eyes he then sighed and returned to Amu realizing he left her alone and put an arm around her, "Alright I'll trust you for now."_

_And so they entered the Limo and began their trek to the Fujisaki mansion._

They Arrived in a strange passage that Amu had not recognized before that ran through the back of the estate. They pulled into an Underground cavern that leads to a secret garage that had lines of cars from wall to wall. Yuu chuckled, "Tori-kun's secret foreign car fetish." They All slipped out of the car and saw several different models, volt wagons, Ferraris, even a 1950 re-furbished Ford pick up.

It was surprising to see the ever graceful father of the ever graceful Fujisaki twins have such a secret guilty pleasure. Notori cleared his through, "Shall we meet in the den Miki and the twins are waiting for us."

They walked across the massive garage Amu and Ikuto temporarily forgetting their mistrust and trying to hold back a laugh at the irony. Once they passed from the door they entered the kitchens and then the grand foyer and passed the old grandfather clock to the den where Nadeshiko, Naghiko, and Miki were standing by a large covered painting.

Amu paused as it slowly sunk it. The Identity of what exactly she was staring at. Amu then glanced at Ikuto who too was staring at the covered portrait slowly beginning to realize that it had something to do with his long forgotten past.

Miki glanced at Amu, smiling briefly and shyly as if to apologize, then gestured for Ikuto to come closer. He squeezed Amu's hand once to comfort her and approached the covered portrait. Nadeshiko stood in his place next to Amu and whispered, "Don't worry Amu-chan we're the good guys."

"How can I trust that?" Amu whispered meekly, regretting saying it once the words were out. Nadeshiko just smiled patiently and whispered back, "Trust that we've been friends All our lives." She had expected Amu to be defensive and confused. Nadeshiko herself felt guilty for keeping the family secret from her best friend all these years and that she had already known Ikuto's identity from the start.

Miki then slowly stood next to the painting turned halfway to Ikuto and halfway to the painting she glanced at Ikuto who had a mistrustful and curious look on his face as he watched Miki. Miki tugged at the cloth then sternly and humbly looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-sama, before I show you what's under this cloth, I need to assure you that all this time our family has remained loyal to the Tsukiyomi." Miki said gently picking up the train of the cloth. Ikuto stiffened he had heard the name "Tsukiyomi" several times before, the legend was famous. But for some reason, this time, it struck a loud resounding chord, "What do the Tsukiyomi have to do with me?"

Miki said nothing and turned away from Ikuto. She then tore the cloth away from the portrait and as it fell silence came over the room both Amu and Ikuto stood there staring at the large but gorgeous painting that had just been unveiled before them.

It reveled the faces four majestic royals who looked as if they could pop out of the canvas that instant, but what everybody was gawking at, what caused the whole room to go silent was the Identity of two of people in the Portrait. A lovely blonde princess with eyes that would make even the most violet iris weep in shame, with a face of pride and dignity, and a prince whose mischievous sapphire cat like eyes were evoking, entrancing, and all too familiar as was the rest of his face.

"Because you are Tsukiyomi," Notori explained to the still Ikuto who stared at the portrait eyes wide staring at the remake of himself, "Prince Ikuto Hoshina Tsukiyomi to be exact."

Ikuto didn't move or say anything for a long time. Amu had already guessed who he was when Miki said that their family was loyal to the "Tsukiyomi". She then realized she had known all along ever since she first heard of the "Curse of the black cat" she had known who Ikuto was but didn't quite realize it until now. She moved to ask Ikuto if he was alright but Nadeshiko pulled her back shaking her head as if to say, "Leave him be for now."

Ikuto gazed at the portrait running the image in his mind over and over again then something clicked loud and hard, as if it had been stuck for a long time and rusted over only to be forced to click into place. All of his memories came flooding back to him, "My father…. Was the bastard son of a nobleman in court." He glanced at the Face of the King humble wise and gentle, his father with the same midnight blue hair Ikuto had and the same violet eyes Utau carried, "His father died in debt and so he began to work off the family debt by being a court musician a violinist to be exact. My mother was the crown princess," He glanced at the lovely fair haired woman with light blue eyes and a kind and warm smile, "She had fallen in love with my father and wanted to restore his family name, the Tsukiyomi name." Ikuto turned around his eyes stared straight ahead but not at anyone in the room, he was looking in the past, "And to do that she set up a plan to have her father betroth herself to him. He however only knew the princess from a distance and everyone believed him to be a cold man no one knew why the princess was so fond of him. The truth is my mother once thought him cold as well, until she found him playing the violin alone in the palace garden. She said that was when she truly saw him," Ikuto laughed, "Well it's safe to say her plan worked and the Tsukiyomi name was restored and was made the royal family name. After Utau and I were born my parents led a prosperous rule over the kingdom." Ikuto's face fell and he smirked bitterly, "But then _he _came." Ikuto's brows furrowed and a cold look came into his eyes. Amu had only seen this look once, it was when Kazuki came onto TV with Utau, "My mother's cousin Kazoumi Hoshina visited and spent his time blackening my father's name with the people calling him an incompetent bastard unfit to rule and I was the same." He clenched his fist tightly, "He brought with him a well known sorcerer who had lived for over 500 years and supposedly overthrew ill begotten rulers like my father. Once we learned of Kazoumi's plan to over throw my father, and fearing that the entire family would be in danger, my mother sent me and Utau away into the country where we would wait for my father to defeat the Sorcerer and re-gain the trust of the people. Utau and I stayed there for five years before we learned of what happened."

Ikuto winced and buried his face in his hands. He had stopped speaking but everyone knew the memory hadn't and Ikuto must have been remembering the most painful part of it all.

Ikuto stood there is silence rembering the day his life would change forever,

_Like a calm before the storm it was a cloudless sunny day the two siblings were out in the field Ikuto was practicing his violin and Utau was humming the tune dancing as he played, "Ikuto, when do you think we can go home." She asked suddenly. Ikuto stopped playing and wiped his brow with his sleeve, "I don't know, Utau"._ _Utau grunted in protest at the fact he stopped playing. Ikuto smirked and began playing again. Then suddenly a loud crash of thunder echoed in the distance. Both stopped and turned toward a pitch black cloud in the distance approaching at an abnormal speed, "Utau get inside."_

"_No!" Utau protested, "A little rain isn't going to hurt anything!" Ikuto shot her a look that made her quiet and she trotted back inside, minding to take Ikuto's Violin with her. Ikuto walked up the hill some ways his hair and white linen shirt billowing against the angry tempest. Looking toward the shadow of the ground he noticed something peculiar about it the way it moved. The closer it became the more uneasy he felt and as it got closer he realized the shadow had volume. He realized in that moment, t wasn't a shadow at all it was the dark army of the sorcerer. Realizing this Ikuto spun on his hill to retrieve Utau so they could escape but when he turned around he saw a dark figure blocking his path. His features were not discernable but he was still and covered in black which reminded Ikuto of the grim reaper. "What do you want?" Ikuto demanded. The dark man just laughed a bitter and malicious laugh and the wind whipped around him revealing what he hand under his cloak. He had Utau in one hand and a dagger in another. He chuckled darkly, "Did you think you could escape so easily prince?"_

_Ikuto Stiffened, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm the sorcerer laughably known as "gozen" I once had a human name but once I became Immortal I threw it away." Ikuto bowed his back fear creeping in as he realized this would be an impossible fight. Knowing Ikuto's fear the dark figure smiled and let his teeth, gray and distorted, be shown._

"_But you know Immortality was simply not enough, I wanted more and I sought and gained more but I never met my match until your father." He laughed horribly and maliciously, "He was truly my match the power of the Tsukiyomi is to be contended."_

_Ikuto glared at him, "What did you do to my father?"_

"_I consumed him like all the others before him, his life force is mine." He said darkly, greedily, "But I hear that you also inherited a grand power, and you see that's the reason why I'm here and the answer to your first question, I want it."_

_He licked his lips then pressed Utau's trembling face to his, "I'll offer you a trade come willingly or shall I dismember your pretty sister?" _

_The utmost fear that Ikuto could have ever felt crept from the bottom of his stomach to the top of his head, he felt like he was going to puke. This power hungry maniac had his sister in his clutches and there was nothing he could do to help her. _

_But Utau was far from helpless, as terrified as she was she pulled enough courage to slam her elbow into his pelvic chakra temporarily inablitating her captive and ran toward Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes lit up as she ran to him relieved and proud of his sister but then before she knew what was happening the sorcerer was behind Ikuto and stabbed the knife through his chest. But it wasn't to kill Ikuto. Slowly and painfully as if every single cell of his body was on fire in a merciless blaze he shifted and shrunk into a small helpless cat. He watched helplessly as Kazoumi appeared and captured Utau who was screaming his name. Then "Gozen" picked up Ikuto as if he were a piece of trash and calmly walked toward the nearby well and just dumped him in, "Sayonara, Ojii-sama" And the world dimmed and Ikuto forgot everything. _

_Sometime after a woman came and rescued the poor cat and took him in and cared for him. She then kissed him lightly on the forehead and Ikuto became a human. She then rested calmly next to him, "Poor little one, Alone you will be until my follow awakens. She smiled, "You only remember one thing."_

"_Utau," Ikuto said painfully, "And nothing else."  
_

_The woman nodded, "Your name is Ikuto." Like yourself, Utau will be out in the world as long as you will be you must find her and break the curse you are under," She smiled and poured him a cup of tea, "I'm afraid only the goddess of the moon will grant you mercy in this curse. The god of the sun wishes you well but will not lift the burden. He's such a romantic believes in love." _

_Ikuto gazed at her confused, "What do you mean?"_

_She smiled and took a sip of her own tea, "I'll recite something for you but you must remember it young one."_

Ikuto did remember the old woman who took him in and set him on his journey but he felt that it was not necessary to explain her and continued where he paused, "By then it was too late, The sorcerer Gozen had already defeated my parents and then he came for me and Utau I could do nothing to prevent what happened that day."

He rubbed his temples and let out a long defeated sigh, "That night I thought I had died but it was far worse than that. I was turned into an immortal cat only to see through the eyes of man after the sun had set. I had lost my memory and was thrown down a well. It wasn't until some nights later that mercy was bestowed upon me."

He stood up and looked at the waning crescent and recited a poem Amu and the others had heard before. The one the old woman had recited for him:

"_When the moon doth rise_

_And the sun doth set_

_Thou shall grow ears and tail_

_And cry to the moon for thy humanity_

_Where the moon shall give mercy_

_The sun shall not_

_By day a cat_

_By night a man_

_Until a fair maid sets her heart upon thee_

_And tulips bloom below the moon_

_The cat shall be no more_

_And the man shall walk his days."_

He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "I don't remember the rest clearly but a crystal clear voice spoke to me that this song would hold the key to break the curse." He then leaned on the wall behind him, "It was that voice that led me out of darkness and from then on I began life anew as a cat. That was my earliest memory."

Nagihiko who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up and recited the poem in full, "_When the moon doth rise_

_And the sun doth set_

_Thou shall grow ears and tail_

_And cry for thy humanity_

_Where the moon shall give mercy_

_The sun shall not_

_By day a cat_

_By night a man_

_Until a fair maid sets her heart upon thee _

_And tulips bloom below the moon_

_The cat shall be no more_

_And the man shall walk his days _

_The curse of the music of the moonlit path _

_Shall be lifted and hence_

_A price be paid in full_

_A living amulet shall shatter_

_And a broken heart will mend a thousand years of wrong"_

Ikuto and everyone turned to Naghiko who kept his gaze steady on the ground, "We found the incantation sometime ago."

Ikuto lifted his brows but really didn't seemed surprised. He let out an irritated sigh and scratched his head turning away from everybody.

Notori nodded mistaking Ikuto's actions for disbelief, "It's true. As I said before we have been preserving the knowledge of your family for generations and seeking a cure for the curse and what the incantation means. What troubles me, your majesty, is that last line, 'A broken heart shall mend a thousand years of wrong' I already deciphered that 'A thousand years of wrong' would be Gozen."

Ikuto nodded, "It would have to be but the rest is still a puzzle even to myself."

Amu gazed at Ikuto his demeanor seemed to change as suddenly as his memory came back. Amu had been watching his gestures and movements since he saw thie painting. They were graceful dignified and regal, like a prince. Amu was beginning to fear that the Ikuto she knew before had disappeared the moment he remembered his heritage. Amu nervously rubbed her arm, _I said I would help him no matter the cost, but…_

Ikuto lifted his eyes and noticed the nervous look on Amu's face. He hadn't realized he hadn't noticed her while he remembered his past. He walked over to Amu and lifted her face to him with finger Amu blushed bright red. As he gazed into her eyes his stare was the same kind gentle and mischievous. Amu giggled which caught him off guard, "What?"

"Nothing" Amu said clearing her thought she then let her face drop and lifted her head toward his, "Now that you remember who you are what are you going to do next?" She asked softly. Everyone else in the room picked up on the atmosphere and excused themselves. Ikuto studied her face and then turned away from her, "I really don't know." He sighed, "Despite the fact I regained my memories I'm still as useless as ever." He slammed his fist against the wall creating an impressive dent in the stucco. Amu was taken aback but she already figured he was freakishly strong from how easily he jumped over buildings.

"You're not useless Ikuto-sama." Amu said shyly then Ikuto turned toward her, "not you, don't you ever call me 'sama' or 'prince'" Amu recoiled back at his tone. Then he shook his head and touched her cheek. He again faced Amu directly almost as close as before, "You are never less than me, Amu." She blushed a bright strawberry red as he leaned closer to her face but what she was expecting didn't come. Ikuto smirked, making Amu even more relieved, and he turned away from her and walked outside. Amu was surprised he just left her alone. Curious and concerned, she was about to follow him when she heard dainty graceful steps echo behind her. It was Nadeshiko she came to check on the two, "You should give him some time to think."

Amu glanced at the door Ikuto had left and back at Nadeshiko and nodded giving the door one last look. Amu followed Nadeshiko to her room knowing it all too well from their frequent slumber parties. Amu and Nadeshiko sat there in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan." Nadeshiko said finally, "You must think I deceived you."

Amu looked up at Nadeshiko her face as sincerely apologetic and guilty. Amu lowered her head, "I honestly believed you had at first."

Nadeshiko winced briefly. It was strange for Amu to see her usually unmovible friend act so broken and defenseless.

"But then you reminded me we've been friends for so long, best friends, I couldn't see how you could betray me." Amu smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm glad!" Nadeshiko said wiping a tear from her eye, "I was so afraid you'd hate me!"

"How could I?" Amu laughed then she paused, "Nadeshiko, I want to see how Ikuto's doing."

Nadeshiko nodded understanding but a concerned look came over her face as Amu left.

Amu had managed to find Ikuto perched upon the garden wall next to the koi pond. His expression was distant again and a wave of sadness came off of him. Amu could almost feel it. She managed to hike up the wall without Ikuto flinching or noticing her and sat next to him waiting for him to break from the past.

It was silent for a moment but then Ikuto turned to her and smirked, "About time you showed up."

Amu's face sizzled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was worried that my nosy girl hadn't gone after me." He smirked at her blush. And even though she was a little embarrassed she liked the way he said, "My girl" even though "nosy" was in between those sweet words. But his smirk shrunk into a grimance and he turned away, "I don't blame you."

Amu was surprised by what he said, "What do you mean?"

Ikuto smirked, "I don't take you for a girl who would like a guy whose a complete an utter failure. Now that I know who I am you don't have to put up with my shit anymore."

Amu steamed again and slapped him across the face. Not phasing his balance one bit but shock suddenly came over his face. He could tell byt the way she looked she was livid, "Ikuto you Idiot!" She screamed, "Do you think I stuck with you all this time because I felt obligated?"

Ikuto winced at her and turned away, "Why would-"

"Shut up I'm not done!" she yelled pulling herself up standing very wobbily on the wall, "Do you think I risked getting trouble, fighting with my annoying stepsister, getting my dad upset, told you about my mom, followed you around, AND HELPED YOU BECAUSE I PITIED YOU!" It was at this moment Ikuto found himself shocked that Amu, shy bashful and ditzy Amu, was yelling at him at the top of her lungs despite the fact she just found out he was a prince and barely had any balance on the wall.

Ikuto didn't have any words but the look on Amu's face was priceless. He started laughing dispite himself.

"Now your laughing at me?" Amu whined and slowly crouched down and sat on the wall her leg on either side of it and fully facing Ikuto, "You're such a jerk."

Ikuto stopped laughing and smiled brightly, "If not for pity then what."

Amu's face grew red and she quickly looked down which made her less stable and she latched on to the wall…" We-well, because I—I-I-I-I-I-I—I, Sorta like you."

Ikuto smiled and stood on the wall with careless ease and picked Amu up who latched onto him. Soon they were face to face the moon rising setting a perfect backdrop for them. Ikuto pulled her eve closer. Looking into his sapphire eyes that shone so brightly in the moonlight Amu forgot about her fear and just gazed at him.

Ikuto was also entranced by her golden orbs offset by the silver of the moonlight and smirked, "well, I guess I sorta like you too pinky."

Amu blushed, which Ikuto had always thought was completely adorable, and he touched his nose to hers and she closed in on his lips and both felt a floating warmth pass through their bodies as their lips made contact. For that moment they forgot everything but their kiss. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto and held him closer and he picked her up to shorten the distance between them. Amu caressed Ikuto neck and accidently snapped his collar off but neither noticed and of course since it was night Ikuto didn't change back. They both were so into their kiss they lost their footing and tripped parting their lips and began to tumble down. Ikuto reflexively caught Amu bridal style and landed them both safely knee deep in the koi pond where all the koi scattered as they made impact they both looked at each other their faces still red and began laughing, very loudly.

* * *

Well not the kiss you guys expected but what do you think? I had wanted to make this kiss the original deal breaker but then I thought, "That's so been done" So unfortunately Ikuto's curse is not broken, still quite intact I'm afraid. But don't worry a lot is headed on it's way and so is a chapter where I think all of you will get quite a shocker on who we're meeting next and the drastic thing Amu does! So I hope you all will stay tuned!

So Until then Tra la!

Review count: 222


	21. Evil Stepmother

So as I said before Amu does something drastic in this chapter and as the title says we're meeting the evil stepmother! Dun dun duuuun! So sit back and buckle up it's going to be a bumpy ride on the emo-coaster!

I do not own Shugo Chara but I wish they'd dub it already so I can get it on Netflix! (Which I also do not own)

* * *

Nadeshiko didn't know what was more surprising that Amu and Ikuto came into the room soaking wet laughing as if they had heard the funniest joke in the world or the fact that Amu had broken the tension from before that was so thick you could cut it with a knife in less than half and hour. Then again it was like Amu to put a smile on your face when everything was so dark. Ikuto was no exception to Amu's charm. As a matter of fact Ikuto was a person benefiting it in the most and from what anyone could tell he was becoming fond of that charm, but it made Nadeshiko nervous.

Amu had been her best friend since pre-k and she even knew Amu's mother before she died. Nadeshiko more than anything, wanted Amu to be happy, she wished for Amu to find true love and live happily with said person, but then be careful what you wish for.

Nadeshiko was twelve when she first learned of her family heritage and what it meant for her best friend. Her father didn't want Nadeshiko left out and wanted her to help in Amu's caretaking as well. Of course at first Nadeshiko was for it and was more than happy to help her family and best friend but then at the breakfast table just a few days ago when Amu and all of her other friends came to visit all her ambition to help her friend become the living Amulet vanished and changed into worry. The last lines of the poem her father had read…

"_When a living amulet shatters, a broken heart shall mend a thousand years of wrong."_

…worried her. It could only mean one thing.

Amu was going to become broken in order for Ikuto to be restored.

Amu and Ikuto were talking behind her as she walked them to the room they had prepared for Ikuto. Ikuto was teasing her about her clumsiness rubbing off on him and Amu stabbed back with a retort about cats supposedly having good balance.

"We're here" Nadeshiko said as cheerfully as she could manage as she gestured to the door on her right, "This is your room Ikuto-sama."

Amu gawked at the huge luxuiurious suite that Nadeshiko called a "room".

The floor was hard white marble and the corners of the walls had long columns like the ones during the Greco-roman period, and it was saying quite a bit since the room was in the form of a pentagon. In between two of the columns was a large luxurious bed with a canopy that loomed over it and dark red velvet drapes that enclosed halfway around the incredibly soft looking bed. The room was spacious and simple, other then the bed and one dresser there wasn't much furniture.

"I'm sorry it's so plain," Nadeshiko said sincerely, "We were not expecting you so soon."

Ikuto simply whistled and smirked then made a cat-leap for the bed landing softly in the folds of the pillowy mattress, "Fine with me."

Amu was still gawking and flipping out at the room.

At the corner of her eye Nadeshiko could see Amu hoping around the room like an elementary student at an amusement park excited to explore every bot of it and made about three tri[s to the large walk in closet.

"Amu-chan, you'll be bunking with me tonight." Nadeshiko said stopping Amu in her tracks, "Huh?"

Nadeshiko smiled at Amu warmly, knowing full well her friend was already planning on staying in this bedroom, "We already phoned Tsumugu-san, he said he's in the city all night tonight anyway."

Amu nodded briefly understanding, "Oh yeah he was supposed to go to a seminar about the latest ringworm that's been going around. I completely forgot about it with the whole-" Amu blushed and stopped in her tracks and quickly glanced at Ikuto who had his eyes closed but a very obvious smirk gave away his consciousness, "date thing…heheh"

Nadeshiko bit her lip and tried her best to smile, but the look on their faces said enough to her. Those too were getting close, too close.

"Come on Amu, I'll lend you some of my pajamas." Nadeshiko said bringing Amu's attention to her, "You're choice".

Amu immediately lit up and ran up to Nadeshiko with stars in her eyes, "Iknowjusttheone!" She sprang and tuned quickly to Ikuto, "GoodnightIkuto!" then dragged Nadeshiko out of the room.

After Nadeshiko agreed to let Amu wear one of her more expensive silk pajamas that fitted like a princess dress tightly around the torso and loosely on the skirt and the sleeves billowed to her elbows, a set that Amu had her eye on since they turned 16, Amu calmed down and set up her futon while humming. Nadeshiko watched her friend's blissful mood not sure whether to be happy for her or deeply concerned.

After she finished Amu spun around and saw Nadeshiko a little more somber than usual Amu thought she still felt guilty about the whole "we've known about Ikuto and kidnapped you to find him thing".

"Hey, Nadeshiko are you still upset?" Amu asked softly. Nadeshiko slowly glanced at Amu and smiled, "About what Amu-chan?"

"About tonight?" Amu asked rushed and glanced down as silky soft skirt of the gown she was wearing, "I mean I don't think your at fau-"

"It's not that Amu-chan" Nadeshiko interrupted, "I'm worried about you, liking Ikuto."

Amu was surprised at Nadeshiko's response. If anything, Amu thought Nadeshiko would be happy for her. Amu then blushed and wondered if Nadeshiko had secretly been in love with "Prince Ikuto" and Amu came clinging to the real thing and she was jealous, or that Nadeshiko thought Amu wasn't good enough to be with a prince and was worried Ikuto would find something better and leave. Then Amu started to worry about that and was beginning to freak out.

Nadeshiko could see the smoke coming out of Amu's ears as she paced around the room. Knowing her friend all to well she guessed Amu was worried Nadeshiko thought Ikuto was a player although his attitude fit the bill Nadeshiko knew Ikuto wasn't a Casanova in his past a doubted he was now. She tugged at Amu's sleeve to stop her and quickly said, "It's about the prophecy Amu-chan."

Amu sighed and breathed a deep sigh of relief but was still worried Ikuto would leave her for a super model. She then realized what Nadeshiko had said, "What about the prophecy?"

"Remember, "Nadeshiko bit her lip, "The last two lines. 'A broken heart shall mend a thousand years of wrong.'"

Amu nodded and thought about those lines, "A broken heart?" she muttered, _The entire prophecy is about Ikuto so it must mean Ikuto's broken heart!_

Shock dawned on Amu's face and Nadeshiko sighed believing Amu had understood what she was trying to tell her. If Amu realizes she's in danger now she'll stop whatever she is doing with the prince and just laylow. It was also a bit unfair to Ikuto but she knew if Ikuto truly felt anything for her friend he would rather stay cursed then hurt Amu.

"I won't let that happen!" Amu suddenly burst out surprising Nadeshiko, "I'll protect Ikuto's heart." Nadeshiko then realized Amu thought "a broken heart" meant Ikuto and it made sense for a person who wasn't considering the Living Amulet then Nadeshiko remembered Amu didn't know about her secret lineage. She wouldn't until it was too late too. Nadeshiko sighed deeply knowing she couldn't warn her friend and hoping Amu wouldn't be the victim of this tragic play.

Nadeshiko then changed the subject by tossing a pillow at Amu, "If you keep worrying like that I'm going to have to beat you." Nadeshiko said calmly picking up her pillow from the floor and fluffing it out. Amu then forgot about her worried and the two started a pillow fight until the exhausted each other out and soon they both fell asleep next to each other and feathers spew about the room.

The gold of morning came and the light dawned into Ikuto's room but since the windows were on either side of him the day didn't hit him directly. It merely shown through the mirror and danced upon him so he didn't feel any pain when he turned into his small cat self and peacefully slept through the transformation. It wasn't until a little later when the butler came into his room with a tray of breakfast, did he wake up and realize he was a cat.

"Your breakfast, Ikuto-sama." The butler said glancing nervously at the cat before him. Ikuto so used to playing the cat role just meowed a "thanks" and started looking around the bed ignoring the breakfast before him.

The butler just shook his head and walked away muttering that rich people ask for the weirdest things. Ikuto dug under the pillows and all through the blankets but he couldn't find his collar, "I know I had it on last night…. What happened to it?" Then it hit him when he and Amu were making out she had attacked his neck with her hand and it managed to snake all the way to his hair with the least bit of discomfort from the collar. He purred at the memory and his kitty face held a very distinct smirk on it.

Ikuto then guessed the collar must have come off around the koi pound at that time.

He neglected his breakfast and scampered outside to the koi pond. The koi gathered around him curiously and he gazed into the water trying to see if he could see his lost collar. He saw a koi toward the bottom dragging something long that looked like it would be about the right size of his collar. He stuck in his paw carefully and tried to swipe the koi but it darted out of the way just in time and Ikuto fell into the pound head first.

Since he wasn't a very good swimmer he clawed in vain at the water trying to get himself out of the pond that was deeper today then last night until a large hand picked him up and pulled him to safety.

It was Notori who had come to feed the fish and found Ikuto about ready to drown, "Here I order you the finest breakfast and you're trying to eat my koi."

Ikuto glared at him and spat out the water in his mouth, "Yuck, why would I eat those bottom feeders." Ikuto grunted and pulled himself out of Notori's hand. He then started shaking the water off of his fur and started licking his paw dry, he then began working on the rest of his body.

"If not for breakfast then why were you in the koi pond?" Notori probed as he began feeding the koi thoughtfully as the large hungry goldfish readily came to him in search of the food.

Ikuto flattened his ears remembering they did the same exact thing when he approached, _Stupid fish don't even run when they see a cat_, He tensed up and then shook again making sure he had all the water off, "I sorta lost the collar Amu gave me so I went looking for it."

"Oh," Notori said suddenly serious, "That necklace you had around your neck, Amu-chan gave that to you?"

"Yeah she made it." Ikuto said continuing his dry-bath.

"I see well I'll have the grounds keepers keep an eye out for it." Notori said, "As for you, it's about time for you and Amu to go home. Don't you think Tsumugu will be home soon and he expects to see Amu _and_ Ikuto at home safe?"

Ikuto shook himself dry one more time and nodded. Notori threw the last bit of bread to the koi and walked toward the mansion. Ikuto just glanced one more time at the fish and followed Notori into the mansion where Amu was in her clothes from yesterday waiting for him. Amu looked at Ikuto with a confused look on her face, "Ikuto…. Why are you still a cat?"

Ikuto just sighed and hopped on her shoulder., "Sorry Amu, I lost the collar."

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye out for it." Notori reassured. Ikuto sighed again.

Amu smiled and patted his head, "It's okay Ikuto I'm sure they'll find it for us." She then picked up her purse and bade goodbye to all the Fujisaki's and left the house holding Ikuto's head close to her's as they walked home. Ikuto didn't mind it and began purring contently/ Amu blushed and scratched Ikuto's chin as they walked toward her home, _I'll protect Ikuto's happiness no matter what!_

The walk was silent but comfortable but when they approached the house, Amu could make out a large red car in the drive way,_ Who's car….?_ As they came closer Amu recognized the car and stopped dead in her tracks staring blankly at the car, _It can't be…_

Her hand stopped rubbing Ikuto's chin and fell to the side. Ikuto could sense something was wrong and looked at the car not fully realizing why Amu looked so afraid but worrying none the less, "Amu, what is it?"

"She's back…" she said weakly her voice cracking from apprehension. She startled Ikuto by moving to fast for Ikuto to respond, she lifted him off her shoulder and turned around and set him on the ground, and then kneeled down in front of him a very stern yet nervous look on her face made him stop and listen, "Ikuto, I need you to go back to the Fujisaki mansion and stay there until I call you okay?"

Ikuto was alarmed that Amu was sending him away but Amu's face looked absolutely terrified, "Amu what's wrong? Who's back?" Amu shook her head, "I'll explain later but you'll be safe at the Fujisaki mansion, go now!"

Ikuto nodded unsure and began to scamper off toward the mansion, "And watch out for traffic!" Amu shouted toward his retreating figure. Ikuto then stopped and noticed Amu had already turned around and was _running_ back to the house. She was terrified of something, soething he didn't know about. He couldn't get the image of her expression out of his head and he couldn't leave her alone to face whatever was wait at that house.

Once Amu saw that Ikuto was already headed back she wasted no time in hurrying back to the house to make sure everything wasn't rampaged from Ren's usual tornado attack that desolates the entire house from kitchen to bathroom when she get's home on trips.

Amu wasn't afraid of Ren, to Amu Ren was just an obstacle in her life and she always met her head on. Ren was a spoiled, selfish, woman whose only good trait was her unbelievable beauty, but still nothing compared to Amu's mom.

She often ordered Amu around even as a little girl making sure Saaya was the best taken care of. But being the coward that she was, she only did this when Tsumugu was out. Now her dad was still in the city for the seminar, Amu knew Ren would be at her worst.

When Amu opened the door, she was surprised to see the house was still intact and Ren's bags were on the foyer still unpacked. It was unusual and it made Amu nervous, the only thing that would keep her in one spot is when she had something on her mind that she didn't like, _She knows about Ikuto already_

Amu swallowed hard and walked in the living room where the porcelain skin red lipped, long dark haired woman was sitting on the couch watching Amu approach glaring at her darkly.

Amu could feel the pierce of the glare Ren was giving her but just stood firm, "Good Morning Ren-san."

"Of course it is." Ren said darkly and rose up elegantly and face Amu who not only stood tall in front of Ren but glared back at her rebelliously. Ren then sliced her hand across Amu's face leaving a small but defied cut from one of Ren's many rings.

"How dare you even think about hitting my Saaya?" Ren spat, "trash like you!"

Amu didn't say anything she even ignored the throbbing pain from her cut and stood firm, "If it weren't for your father I wouldn't put up with you. You'd be off to military school where you could learn some manners."

Amu stayed silent, "I'm surprised you haven't talked my dad into that yet." Amu said calmly but the venom in her voice was obvious. Ren smirked feeling a sense of triumph over her "control" over Tsumugu, "A matter of time."

She looked around bitterly then glared at Amu, "So where is it?"

Amu looked at her blankly, "What?"

Ren glared at her, "Don't play games with me. You know what."

Amu just stayed quiet.

"That filthy mongrel you brought home." Ren spat as she lifted her cell phone, "And just like your yappy little puppy it's going to the pound to be put down."

Amu took in a deep breath _Thank God Ikuto's safe at the Fujisaki mansion_

Amu lifted her gaze to meet Ren who was shaken that Amu looked so calm, "He's not here. I found where he belonged."

Ren stood up not sensing any dishonestly in Amu's response she shut her phone and strode to the couch, "Good I don't want to even see that thing and you better be telling the truth, If I see a single sign of the mongrel he's as good as dead."

Amu took the opportunity to leave, she turned around and walked up the stairs calmly and shut her room door slowly leaning against it. She sucked in a sharp breath and slid down relieved and terrified that Ren's threat wasn't an action. Amu felt horrible, all the happiness that she had built with Ikuto in these past few days now suddenly came crashing down. Ren wouldn't let Amu out of her sight now that she had a reason to put Amu on her shit list. All happiness would be on hold until Ren got board of ruing Amu's life.

Amu noticed it was quiet in the house. Ren was probably thinking up ways to make Amu's life more miserable, but then a mild scratching sound broke the silence. Amu knew the sound well and lifted her eyes toward her balcony door across the room.

Ikuto had always had trouble getting in the balcony door when it was closed and there he was trying to paw his way in. Amu stood up quickly to let him in and he immediately jumped into her arms.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto purred and pushed against her shoulder to look at her, "I couldn't leave you looking so scared like that."

Amu blushed and tears began forming in her eyes, "Stupid, I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for you!"

Ikuto noticed the cut on her cheek as a tear merged with a drop of blood as it slid down her fair face, "What happened?"

Amu shook her head and put him on the Balcony, "Ikuto you have to leave or else-"

The sound of the door opening and Ren's voice came into the room, "Yes, we have a stray cat, I believe it has rabies my husband is out and it's attacking my stepdaughter hurry and get here quick, thank you!" Ren shut her phone and glared at Amu, "Did you really think I believed you, stupid?"

Amu just stood there shock and fear in her features and tears brimming and falling down her face but then rage set in and all her patients snapped. She ran over to Ren, grabbed her phone out of her hand, slammed it on the floor, and stomped on it.

"You bitch!" Amu screamed and slapped Ren across the face. Ren was taken aback. Never before had Amu retaliated against her no matter how badly she treated her or how much she dumped on her Amu stay calm and patient but now that this cat was being on the verge of being put down and the world rid of another filthy animal Amu reacted like a mad person. Ren also gawked at Amu as she left everything in her room behind and bundled the dirty animal into her arms. Amu turned back only once more leaning halfway off the balcony her eyes so fierce for a moment Ren thought she'd catch fire from the glare, "Like hell I'm going to let you kill Ikuto."

Amu then took a leap of faith out of her balcony and landed safely, but not so gracefully, unto the lawn and ran from the yard into the park behind their house, "Don't you dare come looking for me!"

Amu only ran for a short while until she spotted the perfect place to hide where no one would expect to find her. She ran across the street then up the fire escape stairs of the small aloe green apartment and knocked on the door hard with her right hand while cradling Ikuto in the other hand. The door creaked open and Suu stood in front of them surprised to see Amu and Ikuto looking so forlorn. Amu was panting as if she had just run a marathon and when she caught her breath she asked, "Suu can we stay with you for a while?"

* * *

See! I bet you all didn't see that coming didja? Well yeah Ren is a total birch and she was going to have Ikuto put down like she did with Amu's first puppy that her mom bought her before she died…. I don't know if I mentioned the puppy before I think I did in the third chappy but eh idk but it gets good in the next chapter we get to see how awesome and completely clueless Tsumugu is and was now that this whole thing has happened.

Thanks for all who Read and Reviewed!

Review count: 232 whoo!


	22. A Father's Love

First things First… I am so sorry about not updating in….well lets not put time placentcy on it shall we? But never the less I beg your forgiveness and I have to defend myself this semester got away from me. For all of my faithful readers who are just going to enter or have not as of yet entered the word of college education, I have fair warning Never. Slack, Off. It'll come around and bite you in the rear end. It's the time when being an overachiever is a good thing! Now that my peace is said I have to say this, I am very pleased with the response from Ren, it seems all of you, if not most of you, absolutely despise her! It gives me great satisfaction when A villain of my own creation comes out despised! ^^ It proves my legitimacy as a writer!

So In this chappy as you all know it's a reflection of Tsumugu's and Amu's relationship

So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara although I want to own Ikuto (teehee)

* * *

It had been almost three days since Amu had run away with Ikuto. Tsumugu had been all over the town and searched everywhere for his missing daughter, He even went to her school only to find she hadn't been attending at all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Hinamori-san, Amu-chan hasn't even contacted us of her absence." Tsukasa said sympathetically, "Do you know why she ran away?"

Tsumugu sighed and shook his head, "I don't know."

"Perhaps there was some trouble at home?" Tsukasa implied more than asked.

Tsumugu lifted his eye brows, "Well she had been having some conflicts with Saaya-chan my stepdaughter."

"Yes, she's mentioned Saaya." Tsukasa said as he lifted off of his seat, "And how much her stepmother _dotes_ on Saaya."

"You don't think she's jealous of Saaya and that's why she ran away, do you?" Tsumugu asked hopping up.

"You should know better than anyone, Hinamori-san, that Amu is not really the petty type." Tsukasa then sat down again, "Come to think of it have you ever heard anything about Amu's school life?"

Tsumugu blinked then thought about it, "Nothing really from the school but I ask her how her day was everyday, I think Amu would be honest with me if something was wrong."

"Not if she didn't want you to worry…" Tsukasa pulled out a file, "Since she entered the school she has had twenty tardy demerits, a weekly call into my office for misconduct (talking back to the teacher), Last grading cycle her grades dropped 20pts, and of course all of that was before the code blue two weeks ago."

"WHAT!" Tsumugu shouted which echoed throughout the halls of the school, "Why was I not informed?" He demanded.

"Because she asked me not to, begged me really." Tsukasa said casually and folded his hands together, "Of course At first I did call during a confrontation with another student, but it wasn't you who answered," Tsukasa then flipped to the very beginning, "It was a Mrs. Ren Hinamori, your wife I believe, and the response I received from her was, quote, 'Deal with the little brat yourself. It's your job as a school official so don't bother me over her she's not even my kid' unquote."

"Ren? Ren-san said that? But she was crushed when Amu ran off!" Tsumugu said indigently, "She loves Amu like her own daughter."

"Well I actually have the recording on file…." Tsukasa said opening the desk, "All calls are recorded and kept until the student graduates. Ah! here it is."

He stuck the tape into the tape recorder and sure enough it was Ren's voice saying exactly what Tsukasa had said, "After the phone call I spoke to Amu about her home life. She then broke down about how much stress it is for her to hide the fact that her stepmother treats her like trash from you so you wouldn't need to worry. She remembers, or should I say, can't forget the time you lost your first wife and doesn't want to see you like that again so she's bearing it. She's been a good student as far as all things go she's been trying hard but sometimes it get's too much for her and she retaliates. As her wish to at the very least keep her sane I've kept quiet about this and have been counseling her about this her career here at this school but now that one of my most promising students is missing I feel it's been quiet long enough."

"Amu…" Tsumugu sighed.

"What I want to know Hinamori-san, is now that you know this what are you going to do?" Tsukasa asked seriously.

"I need to find my daughter! The issue with Ren can wait until I know that Amu is safe." Tsumugu said as he got up, "Thank you for keeping my daughter sane, even though I don't appreciate the secrecy but still…"

"I understand," Tsukasa said getting up, "Also you should know that not every secret was bad."

Tsumugu creased his brow in confusion, "You should also know Amu is in the run for the literary achievement prize for her grade level."

Tsumugu smiled briefly then his face fell, "Thanks for everything Sensei. I'll be off."

Tsukasa nodded as Tsumugu left the door. He sighed again, _Where could Amu be?_

He walked along the road to his house he could feel his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked at the screen it was Ren again, most likely calling to ask about his progress he then remembered what Tsukasa said. After staring at the phone with the "Call from "Ren"' screen for a few seconds he hit the silent button and kept walking. Finally he came into the commercial end of the street and as he was passing the pawn shop he heard a familiar "meow". He looked up and saw the cat with the particular midnight blue fur.

"It can't be…" Tsumugu said as he walked closer. He was suddenly hit by the delicious smell of fresh baked pastries. It was then he saw the sign, "Suuprize" and remembered Amu actually had a job here. He then glanced at the cat again, "Ikuto-kun?"

The cat immediately shot his head toward Tsumugu and his sapphire cat eyes seemed to grow wide. Tsumugu scooped him up and held him up and started to bawl, "I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see a feline!"

Ikuto sweat dropped and mewed dryly. Tsumugu then pulled Ikuto right to his face, "Is Amu around?"

Ikuto just pointed his nose to the store and flicked his tail. Tsumugu then looked toward the tall glass window and saw Amu waiting on a costumer inside. Tsumugu then put Ikuto down and ran inside. The bell on the door Jingled violently as Tsumugu rushed in and caught Amu by surprise by pulling her into a big tearful hug.

"Amu-chan you're okay!" Tsumugu sobbed into her shoulder.

"Dad?" Amu said surprised.

Suu who was at the register lifted her eyes as Ikuto walked inside behind Tsumugu and flicked his tail around as he beamed at the father and daughter reunion.

"Oh my!" Suu said, "Amu-chan, don't tell me you actually didn't have permission from you father?"

Tsumugu lifted his head and wiped his eyes and nose on his hankie that he pulled out of his jacket, "No my thought less daughter ran out on me!"

Amu rolled her eyes but then the guilt was starting to sink in, Amu and Suu led him to a vacant table and Suu brought him a coffee, "I'll handle the store while you two talk."

Amu sat quiet for a while trying to figure out what to say when Tsumugu spoke up, "I met with Tsukasa-sensei this morning to see if he had heard anything from you."

Amu lifted her head, "….Tsukasa-san? My Principle?"

"Yes," Tsumugu sighed putting the coffee on the table, "he told me everything."

Amu bit her lip anticipating the worst. Tsumugu sighed, "I'm so sorry Amu-chan, to let you suffer like that by yourself."

Amu released her lips and gasped a little. Tsumugu continued, "I married Ren-san with high hopes she could be a mother to you…. But I was wrong to try to replace your mom. She was a special lady." Tsumugu slammed his fist in his open palm, "I should have known! Amu-chan…"

"It's okay dad." Amu sighed letting herself finally breath, "You didn't know…"

"All that pressure must have made you want to run away and it finally just happened I guess, but Amu it's okay to come-"

"Non dad, that's not the reason I ran away." Amu said cutting him off a new firmer tone entering her voice, "I ran away because I was protecting Ikuto."

Tsumugu lifted his brows in surprise, "Ikuto-kun?"

"She was going to kill him!" Amu almost yelled, "Like she did Moe!"

"Your puppy? But I thought Moe ran away?" Tsumugu asked confused.

Amu shook her head, "No she called animal control and had Moe-chan put down she threatened Ikuto with the same. I couldn't let that happen to him." Amu clenched her apron with her fists, "So I left and I'm not going back until I find Ikuto's home."

Tsumugu looked at his daughter, a strong will and courage shone in her eyes and her independence was blossoming. It moved him to tears and he began bawling again. Amu patted his back, "Dad, please don't cry. You're disturbing the other costumers."

He sobbed, "I'm sorry Amu-chan but you're growing up too fast! I don't know what to do!"

"Just trust in me!" Amu smiled, "I know what I'm doing."

Tsumugu nodded, "No one trusts you more than I do, Amu."

_I can think of one exception_ thought Suu as she watched and glided her eyes toward Ikuto who was also listening in.

"Amu-chan, could you take over for a minute, at the register?"

Amu glanced at Suu and nodded, "Okay!" She smiled at her Dad as she traded places with Suu.

"That's quite a young lady you've got there Tsumugu-san." Suu complimented as she sat down, "She's strong and has a good heart she does."

"I know." Tsumugu said proudly, "I just wish she trusted me more."

"She does, I'm sure." Suu stated glancing at Amu, "It's just that she's found something she wants to protect and she'll do anything to protect her precious kitty-kat." Suu chuckled.

Tsumugu looked at Amu and Ikuto sitting loyally by her and keeping tabs on all the customers, "They sure do love each other don't they. I've never seen such a close owner-pet relationship in my entire career as a Veterinarian."

Su nodded and slightly giggled at the secret she knew, "Say, Tsumugu-san. What if Ikuto-kun was, or were to become the perfect young gentleman for Amu?"

"As in, a human boy-friend?" Tsumugu said with a trembled then sighed after Suu nodded truly curious, "Well if Ikuto was a young man instead of a cat, I would approve. He'd certainly know how to treat my Amu, of course…., when she's twenty."

Suu giggled, "Oh I'm sure she could handle such a boy now."

Tsumugu grunted, "She's too young!"

"Well, young she may be young, but she attracts a lot of the young males that come to the shop." Suu said thoughtlessly then she noticed that Tsumugu was about to have a heart attack, "Of course Ikuto keeps them at Bay, he does. He doesn't want just any guy looking at _his_ Amu."

Tsumugu sighed then gave a wink and thumbs up to Ikuto who picked up on their conversation and mewed in response. Tsumugu sweat dropped as Ikuto glanced up at Amu and moved his mouth in a peculiar way. Tsumugu thought he had eaten something sticky and Amu chuckled awkwardly in response but she whispered something back to Ikuto and his mouth moved in a funny way again and it was like that back and forth until the bell jingled which got both of their attention.

"It's odd though…"

"Come again," Suu said suddenly startled by his comment.

"The way Ikuto interacts with Amu," Tsumugu said still observing the Ikuto who was now right on the heels of a costumer sniffing him out, "Ikuto-kun is unusually intelligent for a cat."

Suu gulped briefly, "You noticed that?"

"Yeah he willingly follows her around and he responds to her speaking as if he can understand what she's saying." Tsumugu laughed, "If he wasn't so precious to her I'd take him to the clinic to observe him."

Suu laughed nervously, "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Tsumugu glanced at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh," Suu squeaked nervously, "Because I think the reason Ikuto seems to understand Amu so well is probably because he loves her so much he follows her actions to a "T" and such."

Tsumugu nodded, "You're probably right Himeko-san."

Amu then rejoined them after tending to the costumer, "Do you need anything else Dad?"

"No, no, Amu-chan thank you. I think I'll be going… I need to stop by the court house before I head home… Amu…" Tsumugu paused and glanced at Ikuto and Suu, "I know you're in good hands, just promise me you'll take care of yourself, and start going back to school okay?"

"I promise," Amu nodded and gave her Dad a final hug before he walked out the door.

Amu breathed and glanced down at Ikuto who was watching her with concern, "I'm okay Ikuto, it's just I'm so relieved he trusts me."

Ikuto nodded and smirked his trade mark smirk.

Unbeknownst to them something was lurking in the corner watching their every move with an evil malevolent smile waiting and watching for something neither of them were yet aware of.

* * *

(Evil laughter)

Luna- hey bady! Save it for next chapter!

Villain-….okay boss *walks out*

So I hoped you all liked the chapter! I'm super excited about the next one, for my own resons as well as getting the response from all of you. Next chappy is going to be a little short but in the next few chaps I'm going to introduce *dun dun nun naaaaaah* A secret name of a character! (You all are pretty smart and will probably guess who) But also some fun stuff with familiar characters! So Sit back and enjoy the rollercoaster!

Review Count: 251! Wowser! :D


	23. The Living Amulet

Finals are done and I'm free at last! So anywho I think I've made a strange but new friend, A raven has been following me everywhere and the other day it even sat in on a lunchin with my friends after we sang at a funeral (we're a church choir and besties ) I'm not the only one who saw it Hawkeye the only guy in my group saw him too but my bestie Arietta is terrified of birds so we kept quiet about it (just so you know these aren't their real names I just gave em unofficial code names for the hell of it) My other friend is Violet Ray and Surefire (Violet Ray and Hawkeye are currently dating so wish them luck!) I digress… So any who while talking to my father about yet another weird event that happened today (my life is a story in its self LOL) So long story short my Dad and I were looking at cars at a lot and he was interested in this 07 dodge lonestar and it was after hours so we didn't expect anybody to be there and nobody was but we discovered 1. the truck was unlocked and 2 after my dad had barely touched the ignition the truck turned on by itself! We freaked and my dad called the dealership owner (who looked a lot like Charlie Sheen LOL) it was an interesting day… Oh! And my school has a new family of owls roosting at the clock tower they are white owls and they are soo cute! Theres 2 newborn owlets and mommy and daddy owl….. I digress again…. Oh! Yeah so while speaking with my dad I came up with this chapter so thank him and all my lovely friends for this update! So onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara no indeed, I do not own them so you see…. (LOL :p)

* * *

Kazomi's lips lifted in something that resembled a smile as he witnessed the two teen's little romantic scene on the wall of the koi pond from the water below in the form of a koi fish.

_Foolish children haven't even realized my presence!_ He thought to himself then he noticed the two teetered and fell on top of him. The young prince's foot pinned kazoumi's tail fin almost suffocating him until the boy stepped out of the pond with his love in hand.

_Insolent little wretch! I should have made sure you drowned in that well!_ Kazomi peeked his head above the water and watched the two lovers laugh their way into the mansion. _Laugh while you can! My master has a plan for you yet!_

Kazomi settled into the bottom of the pond as he reflected on the past few weeks:

After the epic failure at the concert Gozen was in a heated rage and if not for the fact that Kazoumi hadn't been completely useless he probably would have done away with him then and there, or maybe it was the fact that Gozen was getting weaker, the Tsukiyomi magic was fading away and the curses were slowly dwindling, even the princess' had broken she just hadn't realized it yet, fortunately. However the fact was that Gozen needed the one power that was greater than any other power in existence and that was the living Amulet who countered his curse swearing her descendent would break his curse at the end of 500 years when his power would weary.

Kazuomi was sent to look out for the Living Amulet, the most powerful other-worldly being in existence. If Gozen were fortunate enough to capture a living Amulet before she had matured and realized her power he would steal it for himself and live forever as the ultimate being. The problem was no one knew the true identity of the Living Amulet and the clan had lived in secret for thousands of years.

The only clue was that the Living Amulet would be around a cursed of the Tsukiyomi family that wasn't in his imprisonment in his keep were all but the one that got away, the one Kazoumi was supposed to kill the first night, the Black Cat. Prince Ikuto who was potentially the most powerful of his family, not only did he have the ancient Tsukiyomi blood running through his veins but also the Royal Hoshina blood which was equally powerful, he and his sister were a deadly force but the sister was nothing in comparison to her younger brother, it took powerful magic to seal his barely maturing power, if it was fully active, Gozen, much less Kazomi, wouldn't have stood a chance.

But here the child was stuck in the form of a helpless cat, a cat able to speak which was even more disturbing since the original spell was meant to make him silent forever! The stranger thing with him was the girl whom he followed around. This, Amu Hinamori, who didn't even seemed phased by the fact she lived with and conversed with a talking cat. She was either lonely, insane, or something not entirely human. It became apparent the day Kazomi followed the girl and the prince to the place called "Suu Prize" in which the spell had been muted by the collar she gave to the prince that this girl wasn't human, in fact she was a budding sorceress whom, if she had such power to mute the powerful Gozen's curse, had to be no other than the Living Amulet.

Also an interesting revelation appeared "The Order of the Carnation" had secretly lived behind the scenes planning the Prince's revival and were guarding the girl. It was all too obvious.

Sunlight peeked into the pond and shone on something that Kazoumi hadn't noticed before the collar that had muted the prince's curse was sitting at the bottom of the pond un protected and ready for the taking, _I shall take this to master Gozen he will know it's power the minute he sees it!_

Jus then the young prince in his cat form appeared the other koi mindlessly gathered to him, Kazoumi dived to the bottom quickly and grabbed the collar before Ikuto could see it unfortunately the cat did spot him dragging the collar across the pond and even dived toward him making himself fall into the pond. Kazoumi darted out of the way but could feel the vibrations from the cat struggling, _Maybe this time you'll actually drown!_

But the cat was saved by the Fujisaki leader.

_Damn!_

Kazoumi couldn't clearly understand what they were saying but they left and as they did he quickly changed back into a man briefly then into a bird and took to the air, the collar clenched in his claws.

He cawed once and the bright blue sky instantly turned into a black vortex and he dove in, but not without feeling uneasy and landed right before the throne where Gozen was sitting and he seemed annoyed at Kazoumi's presence.

"Did I summon you, Kazoumi?" He said bitterly his copper gold hair glinting as a surge of power flickered across his body as to intimidate Kazoumi.

Trembling, Kazoumi regained his human self and lifted up the collar, "I've come to bring you this."

Gozen looked at it with a stoic, uninterested expression, then his demeanor changed as realization began to dawn on his face. He flicked his finger upward in a jolt like action and the collar flung into the air and into his open hand. He examined it closely as if he were taking in all of it's parts piece by piece and analyzing them.

A slow, maniacal, smile crept onto his lips and then he burst into harsh grating laughter, "Kazoumi, you did well!"

He stood his robes falling around him and tossed the collar in the air and it vanished in a bolt of energy, "We've found her…"

He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed into that of a normal teenage boy's school uniform, "The Living Amulet is finally ours for the taking."

Then with just a flick of his hand Gozen vanished and appeared in a bakery supply shop where he saw a girl with pink hair shopping with another lady with green hair.

"Suu-san, did you remember to get the replacement attachments for the blender?" The girl rang. The Woman touched her cheek thoughtfully, "Oh dear! I completely forgot it, I did!"

The girl with the pink hair half smiled, "I'll go get it then. You wait right here."

"Very, well." The Green lady said watching Amu disappear behind the isles of the store. Gozen followed her and pretended to bump into her, "Oh Sorry, miss." He said in a sweet voice.

Amu flustered for a bit over dropping a spatula, "On it's fine really." Amu said bending over to pick it up. Gozen then dove for it in front of her, "Let me help it's my fault really."

Amu stood straight and accepted the spatula with a straight face, "Thanks" was all she said before she turned to the attachments she had been looking at before.

Gozen grimaced briefly and then leaned over her casually, "You know you're pretty cute. I don't think I've seen you here before."

Amu glanced at him briefly and took a step aside to get out of his leer and again only said, "Thanks, new job."

"I see," Gozen pressed stepping closer to her, "My name is Hitachi, and you?"

Amu glanced briefly at him he could tell that she was deciding whether or not to tell him her name finally she said, "Amu." and made an effort to look preoccupied. She was beginning to get on Gozen's nerves he leaned over casually toward her, "hey, I was wondering maybe sometime we can go to dinner or something."

This time she glared at him then returned her attention to the attachments finding the one she needed with a brief sigh of relief, "Sorry, Already have a boyfriend."

Gozen/Hitachi laughs darkly, "You know, you're pretty sick for falling in love with a cat, what do you call it zoophilia?"

Fear, confusion, and a brief flinch crosses Amu's face and she turns away to leave but he grabbed her arm and held it in a tight vice grip that hurt her, "Ow."

"Oh, what's that pain?" Hitachi chuckled darkly, "You're still young if you still feel _this_" He squeezed harder and the pain was so bad Amu dropped all of the packages she was carrying, "W-why?"

"Because child, that damned prince cat save you now," Hitachi laughed as his true form began to form before her eyes, "You're mine now!"

Amu reached out briefly and screamed at the top of her lungs before she and Hitachi disappeared into a dark vortex. Suu and everybody in the store heard the scream and came rushing to see what happened when Suu saw the abandoned packages that Amu had been carrying lying on the floor by themselves and no Amu he heart dropped to the bottom of her chest, "Oh dear." She whispered and dropped all of her own packages and turned on her heel and headed out the door, _what do I do? Amu-chan has been kidnapped!_

* * *

Oh and the curtain falls right on the suspenseful moment and the audience starts ambushing the stage and are now after the author for more….. Just Kidding! But I promise a new chap will follow soon! But I'm going to leave it hanging for a while just to let you guys dry out a little from the juicy epciness!

Okay I know there is a little conflict with the time stream in this chapter and it can be explained very easily…. Magic! I'm dead serious… Kazoumi's a hack in magic so he's not very good with time/space portals so he ended up in Gozen's castle a few days later than planned! And a little fact here from what I gather "Gozen" roughly translates "boss" in English so I decided to give Gozen and unofficial name thus making him "Hitachi"! It will be what he goes by from now on. In the revision I'm going to try to work in these factors but for now I'm just gonna mention them in the Author's notes. So I'm curious on how you all took in the facts I installed here about Hitachi slowly losing grip on the Tsukiyomis and how the Living Amulet is actually a generation of Sorceresses! Didn't see that coming didja? I was originally going to wait until the second story to spill the beans on the Living Amulet but since this chappy was going to be incredibly short I just decided to include that!

Thanks for the lovely reviews and for reading!

So lots of love from Lunarain! And I hope to hear from you all on what you think ^^

Review Count: 268 Whoot! Whoot!


	24. Rescue!

"_From Lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by—_

_From the thunder and storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view."_

Suu hurried as fast as she could her aloe colored curls flying past her in a frantic motion. Anyone who saw her would immediately feel the stress and anxiety she exuded as she rushed past. A few attempted to ask what was wrong but she ignored them and headed straight on. She rounded the corner and raced into Suu prize where Ikuto had sensed her distress and ran to greet her at the door, "What's wrong?" he asked as Suu flung open the door panting.

"Amu …*huff*-chan…*huff* is…*huff, pant huff* gone!" She gasped, leaning against the door trying to catch her breath.

Ikuto searched frantically behind Suu looking for Amu's scent, it was gone, he retraced her steps a few yards back and couldn't smell Amu anymore he scampered back to Suu frantically who had just straightened up and was wringing her hands in deep set worry.

"What happened Suu-san?" Ikuto demanded panic raising his voice into something that sounded like a shrill mew.

Suu shook her head, "We were in the store. Amu-chan went to get an attachment for the blender," She began to sniffle, "I heard Amu-chan scream for help, but when I got there she was gone!" Suu began to sob, "What do we doooo Ikuto-kun….to help..*sob* her!"

Ikuto trembled. He knew, without Suu even knowing what was going on, exactly who it was. It was the sorcerer who trapped him in his cat body, for some reason he knew how dear Amu was to him and took her, why, Ikuto still didn't know.

"We have to go to the Fujisaki mansion." Ikuto hissed breaking Suu's sobbing fit from a moment, "They're the only one's who can help us."

Suu dried her eyes, "The Fujisaki?" She gasped, "What does that rich family have to do with this?"

Ikuto turned tail, "Family friends." Ikuto purred discontently as he pointed his paw out the door, "Come on we have to hurry, who knows what that bastard is doing to Amu."

Suu stood up and nodded, "I have a faster way of getting there." Suu reported and ran out the shop door making a conscious note to lock it and picked up Ikuto who swung around haplessly in her arms as she ran around to the apartment and opened the Garage. Much to Ikuto's surprise there was a white street bike sitting quite nicely. Ikuto looked up at Suu curiously, she didn't notice Ikuto's questioning look and threw him in the small side car and hopped on, "Hold on, Ikuto-kun. I tend to go really fast, on this!" The engine roared which spooked Ikuto who clawed unto seat of the side car. Suu then shot out of the garage at such a speed the front tire lifted off the ground for what seemed like forever to Ikuto as he dug his paws deeper into the cushion of the seat and she speed off into a ferocious roar from the engine.

Ikuto ducked under the window of the side car as the wind ripped over his head and to his delicate hearing hurt his ear drums terribly but he dared not lift his claws out of the cushion for fear he would fly out. He could hear the high pitched screeching of the tires turning the corners as Suu zoomed by. And much to Ikuto's relief the bike finally stopped. Ikuto flicked his ears which made them pop and his hearing went back to normal he shook his head and hopped out of the side car and ran through the gates leaving Suu behind on the bike, all he knew was that he had to save Amu and Notori Fujisaki was the only one who could possibly help him.

He scampered all the way to the huge double doors to much of his relief had just been opened by Nadeshiko who saw him scamper up and she ran in after him noting his distress, "Ikuto-kun what's wrong?" She asked chasing after him.

"Amu's been kidnapped, where's Notori?" Ikuto said skirting in front of her. Nadeshiko pointed toward the hall where his guest room was, "he's in his study, come on I'll take you to him."

Ikuto followed Nadeshiko further down the hall then he had yet been to a red oak door that had a gold plate on the eye of the door, Ikuto didn't bother to read it and followed Nadeshiko as she slammed the door open which surprised everyone on the other side.

In the study was Notori sitting behind a large oak desk which was the same color as the door with his hands folded over his elbows which were rested on the desk as if he had been deep in though before the intrusion, on his side was Yuu Hotori who was leaned over large paper that was unfolded before them.

"Your majesty?" Notori said in a light voice not at all offended by the rude intrusion, "What brings you here?"

Ikuto hopped on the desk and swished his tail in agitation sweeping some of the papers around, "Amu has been kidnapped by the sorcerer who cursed me!"

Notori's face lit up with Alarm, "Amu-chan has?"

Yuu quickly raced out of the room, "I'll get _that_"

"Yes," Ikuto said diligently, "I've come to recruit your help, Notori-san. You're the only one I know who can."

"You've come to the right person," Notori said standing up and pressed the intercom, "Nagihiko, bring your friends, we have an emergency, it's about Amu-chan hurry!"

Ikuto sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Yuu had just ran back in and handed something to Notori, "Don't thank me yet, Your Highness."

Notori showed Ikuto what he had, "I've been saving this for such an emergency." It was a purple round stone with the familiar Tsukiyomi family crest on it, "It will take you to where Amu is being held."

Ikuto held the stone between his two paws just as Nagi, Tadase, and Kukai raced in.

"They will go with you, Nagihiko knows about that stone's magic well as well as Tadase-kun." Yuu stated matter of factly.

"And of course I'll be the muscle!" Kukai said jokingly flexing his arms to show off. Ikuto rolled his eyes and pressed upon the stone, "Take us to Amu!" He said softly to the stone. It began to glow an eerie purple aura and the four boys disappeared in a flash of violet light.

Their landing wasn't as quiet as Ikuto had hoped. It resounded through out the castle but much to their relief nothing seemed to stir. Ikuto sniffed the air, it reeked of magic and also it seemed very familiar. He set his nose to the ground and began sniffing around like a blood hound. The other three followed him, watching his movement carefully.

Kukai, who had not come from a family of magic people, thought the motion of Ikuto was rather funny since he was supposed to be this all powerful prince and yet here he is sniffing around like a normal animal, _I guess animal instincts are just as strong as human ones_ He mused to himself.

Jus then Ikuto perked up his ears which as if he detected something, "What is it Ikuto-sama?" Nagihiko asked in a whisper. Ikuto shifted his head around and sat very calmly on the ground as he observed his surroundings, "I know this place." Ikuto said simply and then stood up and continued to walk. The three looked at each other puzzled and continued to follow behind him. They came to a large breezeway at the end of the breeze way was a bright and immaculate garden. The vegetation was fresh and lively. It wasn't something they expected from the castle of the bad guy. But it was beautiful, there were thousands of varieties of plants and trees. Flowers that no longer existed and even an occasional oddly colored flower, Nagihiko stopped to marvel at a silver rose that was not only a gentle gray in color but also as metallic as chrome, yet soft to the touch.

"What is this place?" Tadase voiced aloud watching a butterfly the size of pigeon flutter by.

"It's not of earth." Ikuto stated softly, "This realm, I remember it from the stories my father told us at night, a place of great magick where all that existed still exists and all that will exist is already here." He bounded across the field, "There's a legend of a creature that once lived here, that was born of the very essence of this place, it was a beautiful creature that some called it the "Jewel of Avalon" it has other names, my people called it the "Living Amulet""

"Sounds cool but," He glanced at the castle they had just come out of, "dose that mean we are in Avalon?"

Tadase and Nagihiko looked surprised as Ikuto affirmed what Kukai asked by nodding his head slowly, "What _he_ is doing here I don't know."

They headed back into the castle and began searching the corridors of all the grand wings and halls hoping to find Amu in one of them. It was the south wing's left hall that Ikuto's ears picked up a soft whimper. He bounded across the marble, or perhaps pearl, floors and started clawing on a door where they could hear a distinct sobbing noise that sounded like Amu.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, "Amu is that you?"

"Ikuto?" came the voice from inside. Kukai tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, he then tried to ram his weight against it, "Watch out Amu, we're breaking this door down!"

All three heaved against the door at once and the door fell down with an impressive crash. All saw Amu huddled in the corner protecting her face from recoil of the falling door.

"Amu!" Ikuto said as he leapt toward her, she lowered her arm to revel swollen puffy red eyes that gave away the fact she had been crying for a while. She embraced him and picked him up burying her face in his fur, "I'm so glad to see you!"

Tadase gave a brief flash of disappointment in his features then he smiled kindly, "It's good to see you are safe Hinamori-san."

Ikuto's ears suddenly perked up and he turned his head toward the door and hissed. Everyone averted their attention to the door and saw none other that Kazoumi standing in the door way chuckling bitterly, "Gozen thought you would come to the rescue." He sneered, "However we are not letting you have the Living Amulet back!"

Ikuto shot a glance at Amu, who didn't really look shocked or astonished, he figured it was because she didn't know what that was then he realized he was the only one in the room who was surprised.

"We're not letting you have Amu-chan!" Nagihiko shouted as he took a graceful flying leap into the air and landed a kick into Kazoumi's head. Kazoumi didn't even flinch, he grabbed Nagi's foot which made him gasp and threw him mercilessly into the wall Tadase then threw, like an idiot I might add, the stone that would bring them home at Kazoumi while uttering a strange language. Kazoumi caught it in his fist a chuckled while also speaking in the tongue and threw something else at the group which coiled around them and pulled them all together in a bind, "Insufferable brats!"

Ikuto was the only one who didn't get caught in the ropes and he flung himself at Kazoumi's face and began clawing at it and made Kazoumi fall back. Kazoumi threw him but Ikuto manages to flip himself over and landed on his feet as any proud cat would do and scampered around his feet making Kazoumi stumbled around trying to catch the feline. Ikuto then ran in between his legs when he was twisted around and he dove for Ikuto only succeeding in throwing himself out of balance. The stone that Tadase stupidly tried to curse then flew up in the air and Ikuto managed to catch it in his mouth he then slipped it into Amu's hand before Kazoumi noticed it was gone.

"Damn cat!" He said rising to his feet, "If only you died when I drowned you the first time!" he screamed and ran at Ikuto. Just then something flew over him from out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Ikuto's neck and suddenly Ikuto was human again fully dressed in a black jacket white tee and dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Ikuto smirked and threw and a punch straight into the face of Kazoumi hard enough to knock him out.

"Well kiddies, that's how you do it." Ikuto said recoiling his fist and walking casually to untie them because now Kazoumi was out cold.

Once released Amu tossed the stone to Ikuto who smiled and pulled her into a big hug relieved that she was okay and also a bit concerned, why had Kazoumi called Amu, "The Living Amulet"? and why was he the only one surprised at it?

"Another one?" Kukai gasped breaking Ikuto from his thoughts Ikuto quickly pushed Amu behind himself and looked up at the door where Utau was standing leaning against the rail looking quite impressed.

"Utau?" Ikuto gasped, surprised at seeing his sister. She smiled and glided to him and Amu who had been standing next to him.

"Hello, Ikuto," Utau said remorsefully, "I'm really, sorry, I can't atone for the things I have done, even if it is against my will. I never wanted you to get hurt."

Ikuto looked on at Utau helplessly unsure on how to respond. Utau pointed at his collar, "Frankly, brother, I'm surprised you didn't notice from the start."

Ikuto touched the necklace and realized the power was quite familiar, like from that time he was saved from the well. How did he not notice it? How did he not realize she was so familiar?

Ikuto looked at Amu who looked just as alarmed and confused as he felt. He sighed and gave his sister a forgiving glance and offered his hand, "Come with us Utau."

Utau smiled and shook her head, "I can't, I have to stay until this ends…." She looked at Amu then at Ikuto sorrowfully, "Until the prophecy is fulfilled I can't go with you."

Ikuto looked at her confused then both turned toward the entrance, "He's coming!" She said in a hurry, "Quickly! Take your friends and leave now!"

Ikuto nodded as he gather Amu up in his arms to which she refrained from protesting due to the urgency of the situation and he pulled the stone to his lips, "Take me to Notori!" and the stone glowed and flashed like before leaving Avalon behind and the den of the Fujisaki mansion appeared around them.

While Ikuto had been gone Suu had been invited into the mansion to which she was updated on the situation. The moment Ikuto and Amu appeared in the room Suu flung herself to her favorite employee/ friend and sobbed in relief.

"Suu-san!" Amu exclaimed in wonder, "How'd you get here."

"On bike," Ikuto shuddered and Amu flashed Suu the same questioning look Ikuto had earlier. Suu was so delighted she answered in her upmost cheerful voice, "Oh my ex-boyfriend left it with me."

Everyone sweat dropped and laughed relief echoing throughout everyone's voice, that is, everyone except Amu who was still in deep turmoil as she thought about her Imprisonment…

_Hitachi threw her kicking and screaming into the room she was when the guys came to save her, a small ruddy room with no furniture only a small futon and no windows._

"_I hope you don't mind the temporary accommodations." He spat while he nursed the scratch she gave him earlier, "You'll only be human for a very small while longer…."_

_Amu ran to the door and beat on it mercilessly, "Let me out! Ikuto will come and save me and he'll let you have it! Don't underestimate him!"_

_Hitachi laughed bitterly and manically, "Oh, believe me I shall no longer underestimate that flea bitten mongrel and I have no doubt he'll come for you, I'm hoping for it."_

"_W-what do you mean." Amu said backing off a little. Hitachi's disembodied voice becoming more menacing as he laughed at her cruelly._

"_You see the reason my hold on his family power is weakening is because I never captured _him_." Amu backed off to the corner the voice seemed to engulf her, "However you are far more useful, you were born as something called the Living Amulet, you have great potential yes, but only I can fully realize that potential, if I have you than I don't need the Tsukiyomi power."_

"_And if I refuse?" Amu almost whimpered. _

_He laughed, a brief amused chuckle, "Then I'll just kill him."_

"_What! No!" Amu said finding courage and strength to stand and beat on the door again. He laugh loudly, so loudly that the walls of the hallow room began to shake, "Then surrender yours. For in the end, it's your life or his."_

That's last sentence was what made Amu worry, "In the end it's your life or his."

Amu knew she had to break the curse, if it meant sacrificing herself to save Ikuto, she would do so in a heart beat, but there was still hope, the prophecy which spoke of Ikuto's curse must have some sort of clue in it and she was determined to find out what it was!

* * *

Hello! Geeze it's been a while I know but I got distracted and all that ^^ but here's the new chappy! I hope you all liked it. Also at the beginning of the chapter was a segment from Edgar Allen Poe's poem "Alone" I absolutely love his work! So it's a bit of a tribute to one of my literary heroes! I thought the description matched Hitachi in a way so wilst I was reading a book of his famous poems I found this and decided I must use it!

Another note, what did you guys think of the way this chappy was written, I'm getting ready to reformate the entire story to this so (a) the story is longer (b) it has more detail and is cleaner in the text. So feed back paleeze! And I thank you all who read and reviewed the last chappy! Ciao!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor do I claim any rights to the poem in the beginning, as I said, it's one of Edgar Allen Poe's wonderful works!

Review Count: 280 O.O *speechless*


End file.
